Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow
by Chrome83
Summary: Le monde était devenu fou un jour de mai. Se souvenir du moment où cela avait commencé avec exactitude était difficile. Ils avaient commencé à en parler à la télé au début du mois, et en l'espace d'une petite semaine, tout avait volé en éclats. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus rien, mais ils continuaient à survivre. — zombie apocalypse!au
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Hum, oui, il semblerait que je sois encore en vie ! Tbh, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour mon absence d'activité... j'ai juste pas mal de difficultés à écrire, j'ai fais une dépession assez terrible, et j'ai un emploi du temps plutôt chargé avec le boulot, surtout que j'ai eu une " _promotion_?" du coup je suis en pleine formation et tout, bref.**

 **En tout cas, aujourd'hui, je vous présente un projet sur lequel je bosse depuis... longtemps? C'est une fic qui est déjà intégralement écrite et qui fait environ 60k mots, donc pas de risque de gros hiatus vu que j'aurai qu'à poster les chapitres !**

 **Faut savoir que les Univers Alternatifs, c'est mon genre préféré de fanfiction, et en première place de mon Top 3 de mes AU préférés, y'a les zombie apocalypse!au. J'ai un problème avec les zombies... Faut aussi savoir que cette fic devait être à la base un OS de genre 10k mots. lol. Elle est basée sur un rêve que j'ai fait et qui m'avait plutôt secoué. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow  
** chapitre 1

— Waouh, trop cool ! Akaashi, viens voir !

Interpellé par son nom, le garçon releva la tête et lança un regard vers la porte ouverte de la chambre. Il jeta sur le lit les vêtements qu'il venait de sortir d'un tiroir, et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la seconde chambre d'où provenait la voix qui venait de l'appeler.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose Bokuto ? demanda-t-il en entrant. Il espérait que ce serait des piles. Ils n'en avaient presque plus, et c'était devenu un objet indispensable dans ce monde, au même titre que les armes, l'eau et la nourriture.

— Regarde ! s'exclama joyeusement Bokuto en lui tendant fièrement... une peluche.

Elle était rose, violette et bleue, d'une dizaine de centimètres, représentant une chouette aux grands yeux pleins de paillettes. Elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée, et une de ses ailes avait commencé à se découdre. Elle devait avoir appartenu à un enfant qui l'emportait partout et jouait beaucoup avec.

Keiji releva les yeux pour regarder son ami qui lui offrait le sourire le plus rayonnant qu'il lui avait vu depuis plusieurs jours, en se demandant s'il se fichait de lui. Il semblait incroyablement heureux de sa trouvaille. Akaashi, lui, était plus réservé. Il était frustré, et même un peu agacé qu'il l'ait appelé pour si peu. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'amuser.

— C'est fabuleux, Bokuto, dit-il froidement avant de pivoter sur ses pieds pour retourner fouiller la chambre principale.

— A-attend !

Bokuto le suivit, trimbalant toujours la peluche avec lui. Akaashi ne fit pas attention à lui, et il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire avant d'être interrompu : chercher des vêtements à leur taille pour changer les leurs qu'ils portaient depuis bien un mois, et qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'abîmer et de salir. Sans compter qu'ils ne convenaient pas à l'hiver, alors que la saison froide approchait.

— Regarde, elle est mignonne, pas vrai ? insistait son ami en tentant de coller la peluche sous ses yeux. Elle est toute douce en plus, regarde ! Prends-la !

— Je n'ai pas envie, coupa le plus jeune en lançant un regard noir à Bokuto.

Cela sembla le calmer instantanément, puisque son sourire s'effaça avec son air jovial, et il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, la peluche toujours serrée entre ses doigts.

Le voir soudain avec l'air tellement triste fit naître une pointe de culpabilité au creux du ventre d'Akaashi. Le sourire de Bokuto, c'était tout ce qui mettait un peu de lumière dans sa vie depuis que le monde était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Alors il préférait quand son ami portait ce sourire. C'était toujours mieux que le voir triste.

— Bokuto, soupira-t-il. Je suis dé—

— Je me disais que ça pourrait devenir notre mascotte... le coupa Koutaro avec une petite voix, et un air de chien battu sur le visage.

Il releva la main pour mettre la peluche devant son visage et la regarder comme un trésor.

— Elle a appartenu quelqu'un qui la chérissait, mais qui a dû l'abandonner. Ce serait triste de la laisser seule ici, tu ne crois pas ?

Akaashi se pinça la lèvre inférieure entre deux dents. Il n'aimait pas quand Bokuto se mettait à être sentimental par rapport la moindre petite chose, parce que cela signifiait qu'il se sentait mal et que sa vie d'avant lui manquait.

La plupart du temps, il semblait se forcer à voir les choses du bon côté, il était l'optimiste, l'imbécile heureux. Mais il y avait des moments, dans une situation comme la leur, où même les plus courageux finissaient par craquer et avaient leurs moments de faiblesse. Avec Bokuto, cela s'exprimait par de l'hypersentimentalité. Et un Bokuto au bord de la dépression nerveuse était difficile à gérer.

Enfin, son soudain attachement un jouet en peluche était déjà bien moins bizarre que cette fois où il n'avait pas voulu manger parce que "tu imagines Akaashi, cette barre de céréales est peut-être la dernière sur terre !"

Cette fois, cela avait déjà plus de sens. Bokuto avait perdu sa petite soeur au début de la fin. Il ne savait pas si elle était morte ou si elle vivait toujours. Il avait été séparé d'elle et de ses parents dans la panique lorsqu'ils avaient voulu fuir la ville. Il s'était retrouvé tout seul, sans nouvelles des gens qu'il aimait. À cause de ça, c'était difficile pour lui de rentrer fouiller une maison et d'y trouver une chambre de petite fille. C'était difficile de trouver n'importe quoi qui aurait appartenu une fillette.

Et pourtant, il insistait toujours en disant que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans cet appartement une heure plus tôt, il avait immédiatement déclaré qu'il s'occuperait de la chambre rose au bout du couloir. Aujourd'hui, Bokuto avait eu l'air d'humeur assez lumineuse, alors si ça lui allait, Akaashi n'allait pas s'y opposer. Il l'avait laissé faire.

— Ok, on peut en faire notre mascotte, finit-il par céder.

Si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, après tout, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et il s'en fichait. Ce n'était qu'un détail.

Un sourire plein de dents reprit immédiatement sa place sur le visage rayonnant de Bokuto.

— Merci Akaashi ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en serrant la peluche contre son coeur.

Akaashi sourit en retour, et il continua sa fouille. Il espérait que son ami ferait de même, mais cette histoire de mascotte avait l'air de lui avoir fait totalement oublier la raison de leur visite ici.

— Comment est-ce qu'on devrait l'appeler ? Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Et tu crois que le nom qu'on lui choisira lui plaira ? Est-ce que je devrais attendre pour lui donner un nom ? Et est-ce que tu crois que—

— Bokuto, le coupa sèchement Keiji en lui lançant un regard appuyé. Tu penseras à tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, on doit finir de faire le tour de cet appart et rentrer.

— Ah oui, ok. Désolé Akaashi !

Il sortit rapidement sur ces mots. Akaashi soupira en se demandant comment un type aussi distrait avait pu survivre tout seul pendant un mois avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Et puis il se rendit compte que c'était assez mal placé de se poser ce genre de question, alors il chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Bokuto avait dû vivre l'enfer tout seul. Lui-même avait cru voir son heure arriver plusieurs fois.

Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir survécu en restant totalement seules. "L'union fait la force", on pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, ce proverbe n'avait jamais été aussi vrai que maintenant, alors que rien de ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu n'existait plus.

Le monde était devenu fou un jour de mai. Se souvenir du moment où cela avait commencé avec exactitude était difficile. Ils avaient commencé à en parler à la télé au début du mois, et en l'espace d'une petite semaine, tout avait volé en éclats. C'était comme si tout leur était tombé dessus d'un coup. Et avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de réaliser, des gens mourraient déjà par centaines. Tout ce que l'humanité avait bâti avait été détruit par la seule chose contre laquelle elle était impuissante : elle-même.

Bien sûr, les gouvernements avaient essayé de préserver leurs pays de l'anarchie, de la peur et de l'annihilation, des scientifiques du monde entier avaient tenté d'endiguer la pandémie, mais les efforts avaient été vains. Le monde était déjà perdu lorsque cela avait à peine commencé. Maintenant, personne ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

On les appelait les infectés. Infectés par quoi ? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Lorsque ça avait commencé, des scientifiques avaient penché pour une mutation de la rage et avaient cherché à développer un vaccin. Mais le mal s'était répandu tellement vite, le monde avait perdu la raison tellement vite, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parvenir à un résultat.

Personne n'était épargné. Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, les anciens. La maladie touchait tout le monde, et changeait toute personne infectée en chose abjecte, violente, qui ne pensait plus et attaquait tout ce qui passait près de lui. Cela touchait tout l'organisme, le cerveau en dernier. Dès lors qu'on tombait malade, on ne pouvait plus rien faire, et lorsque le mal entrait dans sa phase terminale, le malade n'était déjà plus humain.

Le monde était tombé en ruines. Dès lors que les forces de l'ordre n'avaient plus su contenir la population apeurée, tout était devenu différent. Aucune loi ne s'appliquait plus dans un monde régi par l'effroi et l'instinct de survie. La police, l'armée, toute forme d'autorité n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans l'esprit de la majorité des personnes qui survivaient encore.

Apparemment, on pouvait encore trouver ça et là des groupes organisés, avec une hiérarchie et des règles strictes, qui tentaient de survivre ensemble parce que l'unité faisait la force, ou bien des troupes de mercenaires qui erraient à la recherche de familles cachées à dépouiller de leurs maigres vivres ou de leurs armes. S'il restait un semblant d'une loi, c'était celle du plus fort.

Dans ce monde sans plus aucune pitié, les infectés n'étaient pas la seule menace pour les gens sains. Il y avait aussi les gangs, et n'importe quelle personne que l'on croiserait, finalement. L'empathie et l'entraide étaient des vertus qui avaient presque totalement disparu, emportées avec l'Humanité. Car chacun voulait vivre, et personne ne se souciait plus de devoir user de la violence si cela permettait de rallonger son existence de quelques jours.

C'était le cas pour beaucoup de gens, mais beaucoup d'autres avaient choisi l'autre option. Akaashi ne comptait plus le nombre de cadavres pendus sur lesquels il était tombé dans les maisons et appartements abandonnés qu'il avait visités. Il ne comptait plus les corps étendus sur le sol dans une flaque de sang séché, un doigt nécrosé encore posé sur la gâchette d'un pistolet et un trou dans le crâne. Il était même une fois tombé sur le spectacle macabre des cadavres en décomposition d'une femme et de son enfant. Elle avait tué le nourrisson et s'était suicidée ; avait fait le choix de la mort pour elle et son enfant, plutôt que celui de la survie infernale.

Après le début de l'épidémie, la population s'était scindée en deux : ceux qui voulaient continuer à vivre dans cet enfer, et ceux qui avaient préféré s'en délivrer de la façon la plus radicale qui soit.

Le monde était devenu fou un jour de mai, et en octobre il l'était encore.

— On devrait rentrer maintenant, il fera bientôt nuit, fit remarquer Akaashi en lançant un regard par la fenêtre, avisant le ciel qui rosissait à vue d'oeil derrière les habitations.

La ville n'était plus ce qu'elle était. On se serait cru dans un de ces jeux vidéos de guerre ou quelque chose comme ça. Les vitrines des magasins étaient brisées, des voitures étaient abandonnées au milieu des routes, il y avait du sang sur les trottoirs. Il y avait beaucoup d'oiseaux et beaucoup de rats, ce qui était un problème. Les humains n'étaient pas les seuls à être infectés par la maladie qui avait réduit le monde à ce qu'il était.

— Ok, acquiesça Bokuto en le rejoignant, son sac à dos sur les épaules.

— Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? demanda Keiji avec un espoir las.

— Une boite de pansements et des médicaments pour le mal des transports, répondit-il. Et devant la moue déçue de son ami, il crut bon d'ajouter sur le ton de la plaisanterie : Ça pourra nous servir si jamais on devait venir nous sauver en hélicoptère !

Le regard noir qu'il reçut comme toute réponse le glaça. Il haussa les épaules d'un air désolé, et Akaashi soupira.

— Les pansements nous serviront peut-être, reconnut-il. C'est tout ?

— Hm, il y avait deux vieux paquets de chips au wasabi dans un buffet du salon, et une boîte de maïs dans la cuisine. Tout le reste a déjà été pillé.

Évidemment. Durant les quatre mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de l'épidémie, d'autres personnes avant eux avaient passé les lieux au peigne fin pour trouver de quoi se nourrir et se défendre. Plus le temps passait, et plus trouver de la nourriture devenait difficile. Ils essayaient de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'ils en viendraient probablement bientôt à ne plus pouvoir se nourrir, et alors les infectés et les autres survivants ne seraient plus les seuls facteurs potentiels de leur mort.

— Et toi ? demanda à son tour Bokuto.

— J'ai trouvé des vêtements.

Il ramassa une veste posée sur le lit et la lança à son camarade qui la secoua devant ses yeux avant de l'observer. Elle était en toile, de couleur noire. Le tissu avait l'air plutôt léger. Ce ne serait pas ça qui le protégerait du froid qui commençait déjà à doucement s'installer.

— Merci Akaashi, sourit le garçon en repliant la veste (enfin c'était plus la rouler en boule qu'autre chose, mais l'idée était là.)

— Désolé, souffla l'autre. On trouvera peut-être mieux dans une autre maison...

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : l'hiver allait arriver bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient espéré, et ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de se garder au chaud sans le chauffage automatique. Tous ces trucs technologiques, ça n'existait plus maintenant. C'est à peine s'ils se souvenaient à quoi ressemblait l'interface de Google, alors qu'à une époque, ils la voyaient tous les jours.

— C'est déjà bien, t'inquiète pas ! Et pour toi, tu as trouvé des fringues à ta taille ?

— Hm, il y avait une autre veste similaire. Un peu grande, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Il ne pouvait plus vraiment se permettre de faire le difficile sur ce genre de choses de toute manière.

— Ok. On se changera quand on sera rentrés. On y va ?

— Ouais.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble alors que les ombres de la rue commençaient à s'allonger sur le goudron blanchi par le temps. Le soir tombait plus vite ces derniers temps, et il ne faisait pas bon être dehors lorsque la lumière du soleil quittait la ville. Cela faisait belles lurettes que les lampadaires ne fournissaient plus d'éclairage nocturne, et les lampes de poche devaient être utilisées intelligemment pour les faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

Le premier réflexe d'Akaashi fut de porter sa main à la poche de son pantalon pour vérifier que son couteau était toujours là. Ça le rassurait de le savoir à sa place, prêt à être dégainé au moindre bruit suspect.

Le problème avec les infectés, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les zombies de la culture populaire : lents et patauds. Ils étaient rapides, pouvaient courir, et leurs membres ne se coupaient pas comme du beurre d'un simple coup de pied bien senti. Enfin, heureusement, une tête coupée ne continuait pas à vivre toute seule, et leurs membres ne se régénéraient pas comme on le voyait parfois dans la fiction.

À vrai dire, Akaashi avait du mal à les appeler des 'zombies'. C'était la raison pour laquelle il préférait le terme d'infectés. Ce n'était pas des zombies. Les zombies vivaient dans les histoires d'épouvante qu'on se raconte entre amis, une lampe collée sous le menton, pour se filer les chocottes. Ils vivaient dans les séries télé, les romans et au cinéma. Les zombies étaient des créatures fictives. Ça n'existait pas.

Or, ce qu'il y avait là dehors, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai. Ces choses qu'étaient devenue une grande partie de l'humanité existaient réellement. Elles tuaient réellement. Elles étaient des dangers réels.

C'était le monde réel. Ce n'était pas une fiction.

Bokuto, lui, il aimait bien les appeler les zombies. Ça lui donnait l'impression que rien n'était vrai, que finalement, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il finirait par se réveiller dans son lit, avec une odeur de petit déjeuner qui lui chatouillerait les narines, et la voix de sa mère qui lui ordonnerait de se lever.

C'était bien de rêver encore retrouver sa vie d'avant, de croire que tout ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant n'était qu'une chimère, si ça pouvait lui permettre de rester fort. Mais il ne fallait pas que cela le conduise à prendre sa vie à la légère. Après tout, dans un simple songe, on ne peut pas mourir. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter d'être mordu par un infecté, ou bien saigné par un survivant un peu trop agressif ?

Peu importe comment Akaashi y regardait, il ne pouvait toujours arriver qu'à une conclusion : ce garçon avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières et le regonfler dans ses moments de faiblesse émotionnelle. Seul, il ne survivrait pas une semaine.

C'était ce qu'il pensait. Ou bien peut-être était-ce juste ce qu'il voulait se persuader de croire parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Bokuto le quitte. Parce qu'au fond, peut-être que c'était lui qui ne survivrait pas seul une semaine.

— La route à l'air dégagée. On y va ?

Ramené à la réalité, Akaashi lança un rapide coup d'oeil à son ami. Il avait un bout de tuyau en fer d'environ un mètre de long dans la main, et le regard vif. Il était aux aguets. Keiji balaya rapidement la rue des yeux. Ils étaient seuls. Il n'y avait pas même un rat. Il hocha la tête.

— Allons-y.

Se déplacer dans la rue était toujours un moment terriblement stressant, et épuisant parce qu'il fallait rester attentif à 100% à chaque seconde. Un instant d'inattention, aussi court soit-il, pouvait être fatal.

Marcher en longeant les bâtiments pouvait sembler être une bonne idée à première vue, mais il suffisait qu'un infecté se trouve à l'intérieur d'un magasin pour qu'il leur saute dessus à travers la vitrine sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de reculer. Cependant, marcher au milieu de la route les rendait plus visibles.

Enfin, cela restait quand même, dans la pratique, le choix le moins dangereux, parce que certains infectés devenaient aveugles lorsque la maladie progressait.

Le plus important, c'était de rester silencieux.

Ils s'engagèrent sur la route, cote à côté. Leurs épaules se frôlaient par moment tant ils étaient proches, et c'était rassurant. L'un surveillait à gauche, l'autre à droite. De temps en temps un coup d'oeil en arrière. Heureusement, les infectés ne se souciaient pas de faire du bruit, eux, alors dans le calme irréel de la ville, il arrivait souvent qu'ils les entendent arriver de loin.

Cela donnait à la cité un air tellement curieux, d'être plongée ainsi dans le silence. Ils étaient à Tokyo ; à une époque, la capitale japonaise avait été un endroit bruyant et agité. Voir les rues si vides et calmes pouvait donner l'impression que rien n'était réel. Leurs chaussures frottaient sur le goudron de temps à autre, mais hormis cela, rien. Le calme total.

Ils dépassèrent un McDonald, et Akaashi sentit le pas de Bokuto ralentir légèrement. Il devait tenter de se souvenir quel goût avait son burger préféré, quand il pouvait encore venir traîner là après les cours. Quand l'épidémie avait commencé, il était en deuxième année de fac. Akaashi, en première année.

Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, Akaashi n'était même pas encore majeur, ils n'étaient pas censés avoir à se battre pour leur survie au jour le jour, sans assurance qu'ils verraient le soleil se lever le lendemain, où même qu'ils vivraient jusqu'au soir.

Ils s'étaient établis dans l'arrière-boutique d'une ancienne papeterie, dans un petit village à la sortie de la capitale. Cela leur permettait, en cas d'attaque, de pouvoir fuir par devant ou par la sortie de secours à l'arrière. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient là, et pour l'instant, il ne leur était rien arrivé tant qu'ils étaient cachés. Ils savaient cependant qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment.

— Tu as faim ? demanda Akaashi quand ils posèrent leurs sacs sur le sol poussiéreux de leur base.

— Un peu, répondit Bokuto. Il s'assit sur la couverture qui lui servait de lit, son sac entre les jambes, et il entreprit d'en sortir les quelques boites de conserve qu'il avait récupérées dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient visité.

— Du bœuf séché ça te va ?

— On va dire que oui...

Il soupira très lourdement.

— Je crois que je pourrais tuer juste pour des nouilles instantanées à ce niveau !

Akaashi sourit. Ils devaient utiliser leur eau avec parcimonie, alors il était hors de question de consommer de la nourriture qui en nécessitait. Il alla fouiller dans leur sac de provisions pour en récupérer leur maigre repas du soir, et il revint s'asseoir près de son ami.

— Personnellement, j'ai envie d'un sukiyaki, avoua-t-il.

— Un barbecue ! s'écria alors Bokuto, faisant presque sursauter Akaashi. Je veux manger un barbecue. Avec pleiiiin de viande !

Il le voyait presque devant lui, il arrivait presque à sentir l'odeur juteuse de la viande grillée. Akaashi sourit. La cuisine de sa mère lui manquait, la nourriture cuisinée lui manquait. Mais ils ne seraient peut-être jamais en mesure d'y goûter à nouveau.

Ils mangèrent en silence. La nuit était presque totalement tombée et ils avaient allumé une unique bougie pour s'éclairer un peu. Ça aurait presque pu ressembler à un dîner aux chandelles dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre vie. La pensée fit sourire Akaashi.

Il avait rencontré Bokuto presque trois mois auparavant, alors qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux des provisions dans un konbini. Il avait failli l'attaquer au début, le prenant pour un infecté, mais il s'était avéré qu'il était juste un gars qui ne faisait pas attention au bruit qu'il pouvait faire et qui pourrait attirer un danger.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment où il allait ou ce qu'il devait faire, ils avaient tous les deux été, d'une façon ou d'une autre et par un triste concours de circonstances, séparés de leurs familles et de toutes leurs connaissances, alors ils avaient décidé de voyager ensemble.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils allaient et ils progressaient doucement. Ils fouillaient beaucoup, devaient faire attention, beaucoup se cacher, et parfois se battre.

C'était le quotidien des survivants.

— Je prends le premier tour de garde, proposa Keiji quand ils eurent fini de manger.

Dormir tous les deux en même temps était bien trop dangereux.

— Tu es sûr ? T'as l'air crevé.

Bokuto fronça les sourcils en le regardant, l'air un peu inquiet.

— C'est bon, assura le premier en hochant la tête, et il étira un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Repose-toi, je te réveille dans deux heures.

— ... ok.

Bokuto se coucha sur sa couverture, se tournant dos à son camarade pour faire face au mur. Il se mettait toujours comme ça quand il dormait. Akaashi se demandait parfois si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie pleurer. Mais pleurer était tellement légitime dans leur situation. Ils avaient perdu leurs vies, perdu leurs familles, leurs amis, et ne savaient même pas à quel espoir infime se raccrocher.

Celui de voir un jour leur civilisation se reconstruire semblait bien chimérique.

Tout comme celui de revoir leurs familles.

— Ki.

— Quoi ?

Akaashi tourna la tête vers Bokuto qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Par-dessus son épaule, il voyait cependant qu'il tenait dans les mains la peluche trouvée dans le dernier appartement qu'ils avaient visité, et dont il voulait faire leur mascotte.

— On pourrait l'appeler Ki. Écrit avec le kanji de _espoir_. T'en penses quoi ?

Keiji eut un pincement au coeur.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il. C'est un nom parfait

C'est vrai, ils ne devaient pas perdre tout espoir. S'ils le faisaient, alors ils finiraient par totalement perdre la raison. Peut-être qu'ils prendraient même le même chemin que toutes les personnes suicidées dont ils avaient trouvé les cadavres. Après tout, quel intérêt y avait-il à vivre dans un monde comme celui-là si on n'avait même plus un espoir auquel se raccrocher.

Quelques instants après, la respiration de Koutaro s'était alourdie et ralentie, signe qu'il s'était endormi. C'est là que débutèrent les deux longues heures de garde d'Akaashi. Il n'aimait pas devoir être réveillé seul, au milieu de la nuit. C'était les moments où il n'avait rien à faire, et où il se mettait à penser.

Et il n'aimait pas penser.

Tout du moins, c'était le cas depuis que tout ça avait commencé.

Il s'était assis en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre un mur près de la porte. Il avait son couteau dans la poche, et une barre en acier posée sur les jambes. C'était ses deux armes principales. Le couteau était pratique parce qu'il tenait dans sa poche et qu'il pouvait ainsi le dégainer facilement et l'avoir toujours à portée de main. La barre métallique, elle, était utile pour sa portée. Elle devait facilement mesurer un mètre. Un bon coup dans la tête déséquilibrait suffisamment les infectés pour lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner et de fuir.

Enfin ça, c'était s'il n'y en avait qu'un, ou deux à la limite. Quand il y en avait toute une bande, c'était plus difficile.

Heureusement, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de Tokyo au profit d'une ville voisine beaucoup plus petite, ils n'avaient plus vraiment croisé de horde.

Malgré tout, il avait toujours, ancrée dans le ventre, la peur qu'un jour, ils soient attaqués par un si grand nombre de ces vies perdues qu'ils ne soient pas capables de les maîtriser. Et qu'arriverait-il alors ? Cette simple question avait le don de lui retourner l'estomac. Cela lui faisait vraiment peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Aussi vain que cela puisse sembler, il voulait encore se raccrocher à un espoir. Même si le monde ne retournerait jamais à ce qu'il avait un jour été, peut-être que l'Humanité pourrait se reconstruire. Peut-être qu'elle survivrait à l'épidémie, et viendrait à bout des infectés. Et alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient retrouver un semblant de vie qui les rendraient heureux. Peut-être qu'ils tomberaient sur une colonie de survivants qui les accueilleraient, à force de chercher. Ils ne devaient pas encore perdre espoir. Pas encore accepter que leur sort était peut-être déjà scellé.

Il tendit l'oreille, et tout était parfaitement silencieux. Il entendait la légère respiration de Bokuto, et uniquement le silence. Il aurait même pu dire que c'était trop silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas croisé d'infecté depuis le milieu de l'après-midi. Cela arrivait, ce n'était pas vraiment inquiétant. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que l'épidémie avait débuté. Beaucoup de personnes qui avaient été infectées étaient mortes désormais. Le mal rendait fou pendant un moment, mais conduisait tout de même inévitablement à la mort. Alors dans les petites villes, cela arrivait de ne pas en croiser pendant plusieurs heures.

C'était reposant, mais cela donnait un peu le vertige. Ils étaient probablement seuls ici. Vraiment seuls. Peut-être que quelques animaux sauvages traînaient, mais ils étaient les seuls humains. Où étaient les autres ? Où étaient leurs amis ? Où étaient leurs familles ? Et dans les autres pays, la situation était-elle similaire ? Cela faisait belles lurettes que les moyens de communication avaient été coupés, à part pour quelques personnes qui avaient su trafiquer des radios. Lorsque l'anarchie s'était installée, cela avait été comme revenir au moyen-âge.

Akaashi se rappelait que quelque temps avant le début de l'épidémie, il avait promis à sa mère de rentrer à la maison pour les prochaines vacances. Il avait même déjà prévu de rencontrer quelques amis du lycée qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis qu'il était entré à la fac. Au final, rien de cela ne s'était produit. Ne se produirait jamais. Avec de la chance, sa mère et son père avaient été évacués au début de l'épidémie, ou bien ils avaient su se cacher et survivre. Et peut-être qu'il les reverrait. Il préférait ne pas penser aux autres éventualités.

Le temps passa comme ça. À un moment, il entendit du bruit, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une meute de chiens qui disparurent rapidement. Et le calme plat reprit ses droits. Akaashi se prit à se demander ce que deviendrait le monde si les humains en disparaissaient totalement, décimés par la maladie. Sûrement que la nature reprendrait ses droits. Et cela prendrait sans doute des centaines de milliers d'années, mais peut-être que toute trace de l'humanité finirait par disparaître, dévorée par une nature vengeresse récupérant les territoires que l'Homme avait volés au profit de son propre développement.

Peut-être que ce serait un juste retour des choses. Peut-être que l'épidémie et les infectés étaient un premier soulèvement de la nature contre les humains qui avaient voulu, se prenant pour Dieu, la dompter.

Aah, ça n'allait pas du tout. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme un hippie. Il soupira et se leva. Il avait le pied gauche tout engourdi, alors il fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de Bokuto et constata qu'il dormait toujours, Ki serré contre son torse. Il avait l'air incroyablement paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Son visage taché de poussière était détendu, avec la méchante cicatrice qui courait sur son menton encore rouge et couverte de sang caillé. Il se l'était faite un jour en trébuchant, n'ayant pas su se réceptionner à temps. Dans l'idéal, il lui aurait fallu des points de suture, mais ils n'avaient pas le matériel nécessaire. Au final, la blessure s'était refermée, et ils avaient eu de la chance qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Ils avaient sacrifié de précieuses rations d'eau pour la nettoyer, mais cela avait au moins été utile.

Et alors qu'il était concentré sur le visage de son ami, il entendu du bruit à nouveau. Et cette fois, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être une simple meute de chiens...

* * *

 **Voilààààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En vrai, ça me stress un peu d'être de retour sur le site après une si longue absence, haha !**

 **J'espère avoir vos avis, et vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Comme cette fiction était à la base un OS que j'ai coupé en chapitres, les premiers chapitres se suivent directement, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas ! Et au fait, je ne l'ai pas précisé dans les notes du chapitre 1, mais malgré le fait que j'adore les histoires de zombies, j'ai commencé cette fic sans avoir vu TWD ! (et puis j'ai commencé à regarder quand j'écrivais, environ, le chapitre 7. et c'est plutôt cool!)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow  
** chapitre 2

Dans un réflexe que son corps avait développé à force de devoir être toujours attentif, il se redressa et ses muscles se tendirent. Il jeta sa main au fond de sa poche pour attraper son couteau, et traversa leur repaire à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Ils l'avaient cachée avec un morceau de carton, non seulement pour qu'on ne voie pas qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, mais aussi pour s'isoler du froid, puisque la vitre avait été brisée.

Il souleva un bord du carton, juste assez pour entrevoir l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit et effroyablement sombre. Heureusement, le ciel était dégagé et la lune était grosse cette nuit, et éclairait vaguement la rue de ses rayons blafards. La lumière astrale était juste assez forte pour permettre à Akaashi de voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Il y avait quatre infectés. Et une personne qui tentait de les repousser. Ils étaient dans la rue juste là, et de sa cachette, Akaashi était aux premières loges pour voir la lutte acharnée de l'individu qui tentait de tenir les infectés en respect. Mais ces trucs-là, qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain, ils ne connaissaient pas la peur. L'intimidation et la menace, qu'elle soit armée ou vocale, n'avaient aucun impact sur eux.

Akaashi ne voyait pas très bien, mais il n'était pas sûr que le gars était armé. Il tentait de repousser les infectés en jetant ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il visait plutôt bien cela dit, car plusieurs de ses projectiles atteignirent leur cible, sans pour autant avoir vraiment d'effet. Il était habile aussi, et il évitait les assauts répétés avec une facilité d'apparat. Cependant, il allait forcément finir par s'essouffler. Et alors il serait parfaitement à la merci des infectés. Pas que ces derniers en retireraient un quelconque plaisir cependant. Ils n'attaquaient pas par loisir, ni par nécessité non plus d'ailleurs. C'était juste la maladie qui les rendait comme ça. Mais à ce niveau d'évolution du mal, ils ne ressentaient même plus d'émotions.

Le coeur dans la gorge et l'estomac retourné, Akaashi abaissa le morceau de carton qu'il avait soulevé pour regarder, et il retourna s'asseoir, un peu à reculons. Il n'avait pas l'intention de venir en aide à cette personne, là dehors. Il aurait pu, mais il était comme les autres. Il privilégiait sa survie à celle des autres. Et même s'il se sentait un peu malade à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un mourir sans rien faire pour le secourir, il tentait de légitimer sa décision en se disant que si ça se trouve, ce type était déjà infecté. Ou bien qu'il les tuerait lui et Bokuto s'ils le secouraient, pour leur voler leurs armes et leurs provisions.

Dans ce monde-là, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Lorsqu'Akaashi avait rencontré Bokuto, il lui avait accordé sa confiance, un peu naïvement en fin de compte, et cela aurait pu lui coûter cher. Mais à ce moment-là, l'apocalypse était encore naissante, Akaashi était perdu et terrifié, comme tout le monde. Et être seul dans ce merdier lui pesait. Alors quand il avait rencontré ce garçon souriant à l'air un peu simplet, il s'était immédiatement pris d'affection pour lui. Comme s'il était une sorte de petit frère à protéger, quand bien même il était plus âgé que lui.

Il entendait le fracas de la lutte acharnée qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, et il aurait tout donné pour avoir son casque (un casque Beats qu'il avait payé une fortune en plus!) et une musique qui lui hurlerait dans les oreilles, pour ne pas entendre les grognements des infectés, et ceux du gars qui voulait survivre.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer pour ne plus entendre. Il se sentait nauséeux. Est-ce que l'anarchie l'avait vraiment rendu capable d'abandonner un autre être humain à la mort sans broncher ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il était devenu ? Le monde était devenu fou, et il semblait évident qu'il était devenu fou avec lui. À une époque, il faisait toujours en sorte de venir en aide aux gens s'il voyait qu'ils étaient dans l'embarras. Il était comme ça. Pas très bavard ou très sociable, mais il ne détestait pas les gens pour autant, et n'aimait pas voir la misère humaine.

Et aujourd'hui, dans cet Enfer, lui qui était du genre à s'interposer quand une personne se faisait embêter, il était prêt à laisser quelqu'un mourir. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était comme ça. C'était la loi du Nouveau Monde dans lequel ils vivaient. "L'union fait la force" et "chacun pour soi" étaient deux expressions tout aussi valables l'une que l'autre aujourd'hui. Akaashi ne pouvait pas encore mourir. Alors il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque inutile et inconsidéré.

— Akaashi ?

À l'entente de son nom, il rouvrit les yeux et tourna vivement la tête pour découvrir que Bokuto était debout près de lui, et le regardait avec un drôle d'air qui le mit très mal à l'aise. Il avait dans le regard un mélange de curiosité, d'incompréhension, mais aussi de jugement. Comme si tout au fond, il savait ce qui se passait. Mais ça, c'était peut-être la conscience d'Akaashi qui se l'imaginait.

— Bokuto ?

— C'est quoi tout ce bruit ?

— Oh. Hm, c'est rien, affirma Akaashi en butant sur tous les mots, d'une voix rauque qui trahissait sa nervosité et son mensonge.

Bokuto n'était pas dupe. Akaashi avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de constater que, derrière son air naïf et innocent presque un peu enfantin, Bokuto était une personne intelligente, et plutôt perspicace. Alors, après un dernier coup d'oeil à Akaashi, il se détourna de lui pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre. Akaashi ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas regarder, mais il se ravisa. Il ne l'écouterait pas de toute façon. Alors il se leva, et s'avança avec lui. Il se plaça de façon à faire obstacle entre Bokuto et la porte, sa barre en fer fermement serrée dans son poing. Il savait ce que tenterait son ami dès qu'il verrait que quelqu'un dehors était en difficulté. Et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse sortir et risquer bêtement sa vie.

Bokuto souleva le bord du carton, et il se pencha pour regarder par le petit espace. Akaashi retenait sa respiration. Le coup d'oeil de Bokuto ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. Il comprit très vite la situation. Comme une tornade en plein Kansas, il pivota sur ses pieds pour récupérer son propre tuyau en fer, et il s'approcha à grandes enjambées de la porte.

Akaashi resta là, bien stable sur ses pieds, décidé à ne pas bouger. À ne pas le laisser sortir.

— Pousse-toi, demanda Bokuto, et sa voix était si lourde et ferme qu'elle arracha un frisson à Akaashi.

— C'est trop dangereux, répondit-il tout de même.

— Akaashi, pousse-toi, répéta l'autre.

Il fit encore un pas en avant, pour se retrouver tout proche d'Akaashi. Et comme il était plus grand et plus large d'épaules, il était incroyablement imposant comme ça, si bien que le plus jeune se sentait minuscule et vulnérable. Et puis Bokuto, à cet instant, avait le regard plus noir que le néant. Il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient : il était effrayant.

— On n'y voit rien dehors, tenta encore Akaashi. Si tu sors maintenant -

Il se sentit soudain être brusquement poussé sur le côté, mais pas assez fort pour le faire tomber. Son dos se cogna contre le mur, et dans un hoquet de surprise, il comprit que Bokuto l'avait poussé pour passer. En un claquement de doigts, la porte était ouverte, et il était dans la rue.

Alors, sans réfléchir, poussé par un instinct qu'il prendrait le temps d'identifier plus tard, Akaashi se jeta dehors à son tour. Il n'allait pas laisser Bokuto risquer sa vie tout seul. Il cligna des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. L'inconnu qui était pourchassé était sur le sol, et Akaashi aperçut Bokuto au moment où il envoyait sa barre rencontrer la tête d'un infecté avec une force et une violence presque surhumaines. La rage des survivants faisait parfois faire des choses incroyables.

Akaashi serra son arme dans son poing et il déglutit, la gorge sèche. Il avait beau faire ça depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, on ne s'habituait pas à l'idée de se jeter dans un combat qui pourrait nous coûter la vie contre un infecté. Il avait toujours eu dans l'idée que la fuite était la meilleure chose à faire désormais. Il ne fallait se battre qu'en dernier recours, et faire preuve d'une grande prudence. Même si dans le feu de l'action, on ne faisait pas forcément attention.

Il fonça vers un infecté qui allait se jeter sur le garçon au sol, et lui envoya un coup dans les jambes. Il tomba et vu la façon dont son visage avait rencontré le goudron, il s'était sans aucun doute au moins brisé le nez.

Akaashi se tourna vers l'inconnu et le fusilla presque du regard. Le pique d'adrénaline qui s'était répandu dans son organisme lui avait fait perdre tout son calme habituel, et la hargne du combattant brûlait dans son regard.

— Dégage ! lui hurla-t-il.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se répandre en paroles, mais il voulait dire par là qu'il ne devait pas rester au milieu alors qu'il n'était pas armé et vulnérable. Le type était debout la seconde suivante, et il recula rapidement. Au moins il avait des réflexes.

— Akaashi ! entendit-il, et le temps qu'il fasse volte-face, il vit à moins de trente centimètres de lui la tête d'un infecté se faire projeter sur le coté par Bokuto.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa qu'à une seconde près, cela aurait pu en être fini de lui. Il regarda Bokuto. Il avait du sang sur la joue, sur le front et sur ses vêtements. Il le vit sortir son couteau et se baisser pour trancher la gorge de l'infecté qu'il venait de mettre à terre. Le sang se mit à couler à profusion de la blessure qui avait coupé la jugulaire. En quelques secondes à peine, la chose ne bougeait plus. Le même sort attendait l'infecté qu'Akaashi avait fait tomber.

Et tout à coup, tout devint incroyablement silencieux. On entendait leurs lourdes respirations un peu sifflantes, mais le bruit blanc d'un sifflement était tout ce qui résonnait aux oreilles d'Akaashi. Les quatre infectés étaient au sol. Morts, baignant dans leur propre sang. C'était toujours un spectacle difficile à voir, et l'odeur métallique donnait la nausée, mais au moins il fallait se dire qu'ils avaient abrégé la vie infernale de ces monstres. Enfin, c'était Bokuto qui avait fait le gros du travail.

Il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, à genoux, et avait le front appuyé sur le goudron. Il avait le souffle court et semblait presque au bord du malaise. Quelle idée aussi, il s'était déchaîné comme un diable ; pas étonnant qu'il était à bout de forces.

De ses faibles jambes cotonneuses, et un peu sonné par l'adrénaline du combat, Akaashi trébucha jusqu'à lui et s'assit à son côté. Il prit la main de Bokuto dans la sienne et la serra. Ils restèrent comme ça un instant, jusqu'à ce que Bokuto se redresse. Il essuya le sang de son visage d'un revers de manche, mais Akaashi se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en le voyant faire. C'était très dangereux de se faire éclabousser de fluides infectés. S'ils entraient en contact avec une blessure ou des muqueuses, le risque d'infection était maximal.

Bokuto le regarda, et il lui adressa un sourire parce qu'il vit qu'il était inquiet.

— Merci, parla alors une voix, brisant le silence.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers le type à qui ils avaient sauvé la vie. Il s'était rapproché d'eux et se tenait debout, tout proche. Immédiatement, Akaashi se remit sur ses jambes qui tremblaient encore un peu, et il recula d'un pas, en position de défense, un regard mauvais et méfiant planté sur l'inconnu. Il vit du coin de l'œil Bokuto se remettre debout aussi.

Le gars ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas l'air hostile, mais il fallait rester prudent. Akaashi le détailla des yeux.

Il portait un jeans, un pull à mailles noir sous une veste en cuir et des basket de sport. Il avait la main gauche enfermée dans un bandage de fortune (sans doute un bout de tissus arraché d'un t-shirt), et une cicatrice sur la tempe, aussi du coté gauche.

— Merci de m'avoir sauvé, parla-t-il encore d'une voix calme, sans doute pour essayer de mettre les deux survivants en confiance.

Akaashi continuait de le fixer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ni ce qu'il devait faire. Est-ce qu'il devait la jouer agressif et méfiant, ou bien baisser un peu sa garde, juste le temps de parler avec cet homme comme des personnes civilisées (même si la civilisation était un mythe du passé maintenant.)

Finalement, il n'eut pas à prendre de décision, car c'est Bokuto qui répondit le premier.

— Y'a pas de quoi, on n'allait pas te laisser te faire tuer sans rien faire, pas vrai Akaashi !

L'interpellé se demanda si son ami le faisait exprès pour bien lui rappeler qu'il avait bel et bien voulu le laisser mourir sans rien faire pour l'aider. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer, et sans regarder ni son acolyte ni l'inconnu, il hocha la tête.

Bokuto s'avança et tendit la main.

— Je m'appelle Bokuto Koutaro, dit-il d'une voix joyeuse. Et lui c'est Akaashi Keiji.

L'autre sourit et il serra fermement la main de Bokuto.

— Kuroo Tetsurou. C'est cool de rencontrer des gens, même dans ces conditions. Surtout des gens qui n'essayent pas de me tuer.

À ces mots, la méfiance d'Akaashi repassa au premier plan, et il s'approcha à son tour, s'arrêtant un tout petit peu plus en avant que Bokuto, comme dans l'idée de le protéger. Bizarrement, Kuroo sembla voir cela, car il lança un étrange regard à Akaashi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à te promener seul au milieu de la nuit, et sans armes ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

— C'est une longue histoire. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, on devrait en discuter ailleurs. Vous voulez pas qu'on trouve un coin à l'abri ? Vous avez une planque ? Quelque chose ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on va te laisser rester avec nous ?

— Woh, tout doux, range tes griffes minet ! s'exclama Kuroo en plaçant ses mains devant lui en signe de défense. Écoute, je vous veux pas de mal. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir m'asseoir cinq minutes en sécurité. Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir.

Akaashi haussa un sourcil méfiant et un peu hautain, mais il se garda de rappeler à ce gars qu'aucun endroit n'était sûr dans ce monde. Il n'aimait pas trop ce type-là. Il n'avait pas l'air net. Et puis de quel droit l'appelait-il 'minet' ?

— Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que t'es pas infecté ?

— Je vous le promets.

Akaashi fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, et rouler ses yeux.

— Parce que tu penses que ta parole vaut quelque chose ?

— Akaashi...

Il sentit la main de Bokuto presser légèrement son épaule, et il frissonna. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder, en sachant déjà parfaitement ce qu'il allait lui dire.

— On vient de le sauver, on va pas l'abandonner direct après. Comme tu l'as dit, il a même pas d'arme.

Akaashi prit quelques secondes pour considérer Bokuto gravement. Il avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de cette situation, de lui rappeler qu'il était parfaitement inconscient et possiblement suicidaire de garder un inconnu avec eux, et il avait aussi une folle envie de lui coller son poing dans le nez pour l'avoir poussé tout à l'heure et s'être jeté dans la gueule des infectés alors qu'il le lui avait défendu. Il aurait pu se faire tuer. Ou pire, se faire infecter.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui devant Kuroo. S'il voyait qu'il y avait des tensions dans leur duo, il pourrait très bien s'en servir à son avantage. Alors il prit sur lui. Il soupira, et il accepta.

— Bien. Mais on ne peut plus rester là. On a sûrement attiré l'attention. Il faut qu'on remballe et qu'on trouve une autre planque.

— Au milieu de la nuit ? s'assura Bokuto.

— On n'a pas vraiment le choix, répliqua sèchement Akaashi.

Et sans un mot de plus, il pivota sur ses talons pour regagner l'ancienne papeterie où ils s'étaient temporairement établis. Il attrapa son sac à dos et fourra dedans tout ce qui traînait. Sa couverture, la bougie. Il n'avait pas envie de partir en vadrouille en plein coeur de la nuit, mais ils avaient au moins l'avantage qu'elle était plutôt claire.

Bokuto le rejoignit, Kuroo avait dû rester dehors à faire le guet, et il remballa aussi ses affaires dans un profond silence. Akaashi sentit qu'il le regarda plusieurs fois, mais il l'ignora. Il était en colère.

Il avait eu peur.

C'était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lorsque Bokuto se mettait en danger, il avait toujours effroyablement peur. Il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Et il ne savait pas si c'était purement égoïste parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, ou si c'était vraiment parce qu'il avait envie que son ami vive. Il ne se posait pas vraiment la question. Il savait juste que la vie de Bokuto lui était précieuse.

— Akaashi... appela alors Bokuto d'une voix basse, et il semblait faire profil bas. Je suis désolé...

Depuis trois mois qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Akaashi se mettait en colère contre lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient un désaccord. Mais ils ne restaient jamais froissés. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, déjà parce que leur collaboration était la clé de leur survie, mais aussi parce que dans un monde où la vie était aussi instable, on pouvait regretter amèrement d'être resté fâché avec une personne qu'on adore.

— T'aurais pu mourir, souffla Akaashi en s'arrêtant de rassembler ses affaires.

— Ils étaient pas nombreux, argumenta Bokuto. Et puis-

— T'aurais pu mourir ! répéta Akaashi, plus fort.

Il se retourna vers lui et en un instant, il était juste devant lui, tout tremblant, les poings serrés et le regard brûlant, sa voix vibrante de colère.

— Même un seul d'entre eux représente un danger mortel, alors le fait qu'ils n'étaient 'que' quatre n'excuse rien. C'est la réalité ici, c'est la vraie vie, dit-il abruptement. C'est pas un jeu, si tu meurs, tu meurs vraiment. Alors ne joue pas au héros et chéris un peu plus ta vie bon sang !

Il haïssait les moments où Bokuto jouait au héros.

Bokuto ne parla pas. Il soutint le regard d'Akaashi, mais la culpabilité se lisait dans ses grands yeux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait peur à son ami. Il s'en voulait aussi un peu d'avoir forcé le passage pour sortir, alors que tout ce qu'Akaashi voulait, c'était le garder en sécurité. Mais il était comme ça, lui. L'apocalypse ne lui avait pas volé son humanité, à lui. Et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas aider une personne qui avait l'air en danger.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il encore. J'aurais pas dû te pousser tout à l'heure.

Akaashi soupira. Il avait l'impression que ses nerfs allaient le lâcher, et un mal de tête insidieux commençait à faire vibrer les parois de son crâne.

— Oublie ça, dit-il avec fatigue. Mais s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, n'agis pas comme un imbécile.

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant une poignée de secondes. Bokuto hocha la tête pour accepter le compromis, et Akaashi hocha la tête à son tour d'un geste entendu.

— Ok. Maintenant, faut vraiment qu'on bouge, dit-il en chargeant son sac sur son épaule.

Il n'emportait que le strict minimum pour l'alléger le plus possible, mais les rations d'eau et de nourriture avaient tendance à peser leur poids tout de même. Il attendit que Bokuto ait réajusté les bretelles de son propre sac, et puis ils sortirent de la papeterie.

Kuroo était devant, la barre de Bokuto dans les mains. Il les regarda assez lourdement quand ils ressortirent. Sûrement qu'il avait entendu Akaashi hausser le ton, finalement.

— L'idéal serait de sortir de la ville, mais on trouvera pas d'endroit où rester. Je propose qu'on bouge par là, dit Akaashi en pointant la rue qui continuait sur la gauche. Il faudra marcher un peu, mais on trouvera forcément un endroit où finir la nuit.

Personne n'osa le contredire. Personne n'avait vraiment de meilleure idée de toute façon. C'est dans un silence presque religieux qu'ils s'engagèrent dans la rue. Comme la lumière de la lune leur permettait au moins de voir où ils mettaient les pieds, ils n'allumèrent pas de lampe torche, mais Bokuto en avait une accrochée à la ceinture, qu'il pourrait allumer rapidement si besoin. Ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire remarquer. Pas de bruit, pas de lumière.

Marcher ainsi dans le secret des ténèbres, silencieux comme des fantômes au milieu d'une ville morte, cela avait quelque chose de presque irréel. Cela donnait à Akaashi des sueurs froides. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout, et n'avait de cesse de regarder tout autour de lui. Mais il ne faisait pas assez clair, de toute façon, pour qu'il voit un quelconque danger approcher.

Bokuto marchait à sa droite, un peu en arrière, et Kuroo restait près de lui. Évidemment ; Bokuto s'était montré bien plus agréable qu'Akaashi, alors ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il préfère rester près de lui.

Akaashi se demanda si malgré tout, son ami avait une parcelle de bon sens, et restait méfiant de cet inconnu, même s'il avait une attitude plutôt amicale vis-à-vis de lui.

Ils marchèrent pour ce qui dut être une grosse demi-heure. Akaashi, en tête, choisissait les rues qu'ils empruntaient, et personne ne remit aucun de ses choix en question. Ils ne croisèrent presque rien sur leur chemin, si ce n'est quelques rats, et une biche qui s'enfuit en les voyant. Maintenant que les villes n'étaient plus polluées de gens, les animaux des campagnes environnantes n'avaient plus peur de s'y aventurer. Au détour d'une rue, ils faillirent se faire voir par une personne qui montait la garde devant un ancien restaurant de ramen. Alors d'autres groupes étaient établis dans la ville. Ils firent un large détour pour les éviter.

Au bout d'un moment, Akaashi s'arrêta devant ce qui avait été une boutique de jeux vidéos.

— Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là, dit-il en s'approchant de la vitrine de la boutique abandonnée.

Il regarda à l'intérieur, mais ne vit rien parce qu'il faisait trop noir.

— Boku-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà un faisceau lumineux passait à travers la vitre poussiéreuse pour illuminer l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer le sourire de son ami. Il le lui rendit, et puis il retourna à son inspection.

— Ça a l'air tranquille, constata Bokuto.

Akaashi hocha la tête pour confirmer.

— Je vais rentrer pour inspecter l'arrière-boutique, déclara-t-il, et il tendit la main vers Bokuto. Donne-moi la lampe.

Bokuto le regarda avec une mine contrariée ; fit couler plusieurs fois son regard du visage sévère d'Akaashi à sa main tendue. Il avait l'air hésitant.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il doucement. Je devrais y aller.

— Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de jouer au héros, insista Akaashi avec mauvaise humeur. Donne-moi cette lampe.

Il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout d'humeur à discuter. Cependant Bokuto continuait à se montrer réticent, et cela lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il était trop fatigué pour prendre en compte le complexe du héros de son ami (sans même réaliser qu'il en souffrait peut-être lui aussi, à cet instant), et il était prêt à lui arracher la lampe des mains s'il le fallait.

— Je vais y aller, proposa alors Kuroo. Je peux au moins faire ça.

Akaashi le considéra durement, et cela le fit sourire.

— Tu veux pas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je propose gentiment mon aide, un merci suffira.

— C'est la moindre des choses après qu'on t'ait sauvé la vie, siffla Akaashi en guise de réponse.

Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui ne passait pas avec ce garçon-là. Cependant, avant que le ton ne monte encore, Bokuto tendit la lampe à Kuroo, avec sa barre en métal.

— Tu fais le tour et tu reviens, ordonna Akaashi, se résignant à laisser Kuroo y aller. Si t'es pas de retour dans 5 minutes, on changera d'endroit. Sans toi.

— Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris que la seule vie qui t'importe c'est celle de Bokuto, c'est bon.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel, l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur sur le bord des lèvres. Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans la boutique. Akaashi se tut, mais il fut intérieurement pris d'une envie furieuse d'arracher la tête de ce type un peu trop arrogant à ses yeux.

Enfin, il ne pouvait pas non plus nier le fait qu'il avait plutôt vu juste. À une nuance près : la vie de Bokuto n'était pas la seule qui comptait pour lui. Sa propre vie lui était précieuse aussi. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Pas encore.

Les deux survivants restèrent devant la porte, tous les sens aux aguets, et aussi nerveux, c'était un fait. Bokuto n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans la boutique, et Akaashi n'arrêtait pas de lancer des œillades à Bokuto. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier parla, et son ton était aussi froid que le vent automnal qui s'engouffrait dans la rue.

— Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec Kuroo.

Le sang du plus jeune ne fit qu'un tour, et il eut envie d'exploser littéralement, de cracher sur son ami tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui hurler. Il se sentit un peu trahi aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se faisait sermonner parce qu'il était méfiant, à juste titre, envers un parfait inconnu qui faisait route avec eux alors que tout ce qu'ils savaient de lui, c'était son nom. Et encore, qu'est-ce qui leur assurait que ce n'était pas un faux nom.

— Je n'ai pas à être sympa avec lui, répondit-il en tentant de rendre sa voix le plus calme possible. On ne sait rien sur lui, on doit être prudents.

— Je te demande pas de baisser ta garde, Akaashi.

Ce dernier frémit à l'entente de son nom ainsi prononcé. L'intonation de Bokuto était basse et donnait presque un sentiment de danger. Il était sincèrement sérieux. Il ne plaisantait plus, ne souriait plus, et ses yeux avaient cet éclat intimidant qui vous donnait envie d'aller vous terrer dans un trou de souris.

— Je me méfie aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois, continua-t-il. Mais ça te dispense pas de le traiter comme un humain.

Cela sonna désagréablement comme un reproche aux oreilles d'Akaashi, comme si Bokuto avait dans l'idée qu'il ne le prenait pas assez au sérieux. Et il avait honte d'admettre que c'était peut-être vrai, en un sens. Mais ce n'était pas contre lui. Il renvoyait tellement l'image d'un imbécile heureux un peu naïf qu'on ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de le protéger avant tout. Et Akaashi avait constamment peur pour lui.

Il baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

— Je suis pas stupide, Akaashi. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas encore lui faire confiance. Mais imagine qu'il soit comme nous, juste un gars paumé qui veut survivre. On peut pas refuser de lui laisser au moins une chance.

— Ok.

Il osa relever les yeux, et fut un peu surpris de voir que Bokuto lui souriait. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cela lui fit mal au coeur de le voir sourire comme ça. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui sourie tout le temps comme ça ? Alors même qu'il venait de dire clairement qu'il savait qu'Akaashi ne le prenait pas totalement au sérieux, il lui offrait la lumière de son sourire chaleureux.

La vérité, c'est que Bokuto n'était pas naïf. Il était pur. Il savait que leur monde était devenu un Enfer, et que la vie y était difficile, mais contrairement à la majorité de la population qui se roulait allègrement dans la fange des plus bas comportements humains, lui avait su se préserver de la déshumanisation des Hommes en conservant sa belle âme.

— Désolé. Je suis à cran.

— Ouais, j'ai remarqué, pouffa doucement Bokuto.

Il vint se placer à côté d'Akaashi, et il passa un bras derrière son dos pour attraper son épaule et l'attirer contre lui. Cela ne troubla même pas l'autre garçon qui se laissa confortablement faire.

— C'était une nuit bizarre, souffla Bokuto.

— Ouais.

Ils restèrent comme ça une grosse minute, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il faisait froid, alors cela leur faisait du bien. Et sentir le corps de l'autre leur donnait un sentiment de sécurité illusoire. C'était agréable. Finalement, Akaashi aurait presque pu s'endormir comme ça. Debout. Au milieu de la rue. Tant qu'il était avec Bokuto, ça allait.

— Waouh, désolé de ruiner l'ambiance, mais c'est clean à l'intérieur.

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir que Kuroo était réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, et les regardait avec un drôle d'air. Akaashi préféra ne même pas le regarder, ou il l'aurait encore accusé de ne savoir lui offrir que des yeux assassins. Il se libéra un peu à contrecœur de la prise de Bokuto et entra dans l'ancienne boutique, suivi des deux autres garçons. Bokuto entra en dernier, et il referma la porte derrière eux.

L'intérieur était poussiéreux et dans un bien piteux état. La plupart des choses qui s'étaient un jour étalées sur les étagères jonchaient le sol, le comptoir avait été renversé, la caisse vidée par terre. C'était étonnant de voir tous ses billets sortir du tiroir-caisse. Personne n'avait pensé à le voler. L'argent n'avait plus aucune valeur maintenant.

— Il y a une sortie à l'arrière ? s'enquit immédiatement Akaashi.

— J'ai vu une sortie de secours. Elle mène pas directement dehors, mais il y a un couloir qui débouche probablement sur le magasin d'à côté, expliqua Kuroo.

— Bien.

S'enfermer dans un endroit qu'il n'avait qu'une entrée et sortie, c'était du suicide. Il fallait toujours avoir un plan de repli. Un moyen de fuir. Kuroo tira les rideaux devant la baie vitrée. Heureusement que personne n'avait eu l'idée de les arracher.

Finalement rassurés (autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être), les garçons s'autorisèrent à s'asseoir sur le sol. Akaashi sortit leur bougie de son sac et il l'alluma, la laissant brûler au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient formé.

— Bien, commença-t-il après avoir soupiré, les yeux braqués sur Kuroo. Maintenant, donne-nous des explications.

Leur nouvelle rencontre hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il allait devoir parler maintenant. Il pinça les lèvres, passa sa langue dessus pour les humidifier, se passa une main dans les cheveux, et puis soupira. Il avait l'air nerveux. Un peu triste aussi. Bokuto et Akaashi attendirent, retenant presque leur souffle, qu'il leur explique son histoire.

— Je sais pas depuis combien de temps vous courrez les rues, mais pour moi, ça fait pas tellement longtemps. Quand la panique générale a commencé au début de l'épidémie, tous les gens ont eu le réflexe de fuir les villes, mais pas nous.

Il esquissa un sourire et son regard s'emplit de mélancolie, comme si un souvenir doux lui revenait amèrement en mémoire.

— On vivait avec un groupe de potes près de notre fac, et l'un d'eux passait un max de temps sur internet. Il aimait bien les histoires de zombies, alors il avait lu pas mal d'articles du genre 'comment survivre en cas d'apocalypse zombie'. À l'époque, on se moquait un peu de lui, mais ça nous a permis de vivre plusieurs mois sans nous mettre en danger.

Il marqua une pause, lança un regard circulaire à Akaashi et Bokuto qui, silencieux, l'écoutaient.

Puis il reprit.

— L'idée, c'était de rester chez nous le plus longtemps possible, d'attendre que les villes se vident pour éviter la panique générale. On s'est barricadés dans notre appart pendant 2 mois et demi. Les seuls moments où on en sortait, c'était pour fouiller les autres appartements de l'immeuble qui avaient été abandonnés pour récupérer à manger et à boire. Honnêtement, on a cru devenir cinglés coincés là-dedans. On n'avait pas de nouvelle de nos familles, et on savait même pas ce qui se tramait vraiment dehors. Mais si on était sorti, où est-ce qu'on serait allés ? Un de mes coloc, Yaku, qui s'y connaissait pas mal en électronique, essayait tous les jours d'envoyer des messages radio ou d'en capter, mais rien. On était tous à cran, et c'est arrivé plusieurs fois qu'on s'foute sur la gueule. Et puis un jour, ça faisait presque trois mois...

Il s'arrêta encore une fois pour souffler. Raconter cette histoire avait l'air d'être incroyablement éprouvant pour lui.

— Des types ont débarqué dans l'immeuble et ils ont fouillé chaque appart. Le nôtre aussi. C'était un groupe armé, le genre qu'est pas là pour t'aider. Ils ont foutu un putain de bordel, et puis ils nous ont emmenés avec eux. Ils enlevaient les gens qu'ils croisaient pour s'en servir.

— S'en servir pour quoi ? demanda Akaashi sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il reçut un regard mauvais de la part de Kuroo. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse. Il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir demandé cependant. Il était pris dans le récit et n'avait pas su s'en empêcher.

— Ils faisaient des expériences sur eux, lâcha-t-il et sa voix trembla dangereusement sur la fin de sa phrase. Pour le bien de l'humanité, qu'ils disaient. Ils voulaient mettre un antidote au point. C'était des pseudo-scientifiques qui s'étaient établis dans une ancienne clinique. Ils nous ont enfermés avec d'autres personnes qu'ils avaient enlevées avant nous, et...

Il s'arrêta encore. Akaashi et Bokuto osaient à peine respirer, écrasés par la pesanteur de l'atmosphère qui s'était installée. Kuroo avait l'air au bord des larmes, et c'était assez horrible à voir. Akaashi s'en voulait presque d'avoir été odieux avec lui. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite de cette histoire.

— Ils ont commencé par prendre trois personnes, dont mon pote Kai. Pendant cinq jours ils sont pas revenus. Un type nous jetait à manger une fois par jour, et c'est tout. Et puis le sixième jour, ils sont revenus et ils ont emmené deux nouvelles personnes. Yaku et une fille qui était là avant nous. On les a jamais revus eux non plus. Il s'est passé deux semaines avant qu'ils reprennent l'un de nous. Lev. À ce niveau-là, il restait que moi et mon ami d'enfance, Kenma. C'était horrible. Impossible de s'enfuir sans risquer de se faire buter par un garde, et on devait regarder nos amis se faire emmener l'un après l'autre pour servir de cobayes à des fous furieux.

Il serra les poings, et les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la colère.

— Et puis un jour, ils sont venus pour prendre Kenma. C'était le coup de trop. J'avais déjà perdu tout le monde, je voulais pas perdre Kenma aussi. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir pour aller le libérer, mais je me suis fait prendre. Comme c'était pas la première fois, et qu'ils devaient en avoir marre, ils m'ont mis en isolement. Ça a duré trois jours. Et puis ils sont venus me chercher. Et ils m'ont emmené là où ils gardaient les cobayes. Et comme je leur disais de me laisser voir Kenma, ils ont... ils m'ont laissé le voir. Mais... c'était plus... Kenma.

Le silence s'allongea cette fois, lourd et plein de sens. En clignant des yeux, une larme était tombée des cils de Kuroo, et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'effacer. À quoi bon. Personne ne lui en voudrait de pleurer. Ce qu'il avait vécu, ça avait dû être particulièrement horrible. Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Akaashi que des gens se soient improvisés scientifiques sauveurs de l'humanité en tentant de créer un vaccin. Et évidemment, il leur avait fallu des sujets de tests.

— Il était infecté. Il était attaché sur un lit, et il hurlait, il se débattait. Il avait l'air déjà mort, mais pourtant il continuait de se tordre dans tous les sens pour tenter de se libérer. Juste de le voir comme ça, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Ils m'ont dit que l'antidote n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui, et que par mesure de sécurité, ils allaient devoir s'en débarrasser. Et alors là, devant mes yeux, ils l'ont... brûlé.

C'est maintenant le regard complètement vide et l'air totalement mort que Kuroo racontait la fin horrible de la personne avec qui il avait dû passer presque toute sa vie.

— J'ai tout vu derrière la vitre. Ils ont incendié la chambre où ils le retenaient. C'était une salle spéciale, ils l'avaient aménagée... une sorte de chambre crématoire. Ils disait que c'était pour éviter que des résidus de la maladie persistent. Parce que le feu agissait comme un stérilisant. Il hurlait encore pendant qu'ils le faisaient brûler. Et quand ils ont éteint le feu... c'était... on le reconnaissait pas.

Il se mordit la lèvre et cacha ses yeux avec sa main alors que d'autres larmes se déversaient sur son visage. Un sanglot agita ses épaules. Personne ne parla. Akaashi avait la nausée, et il n'osait même pas regarder Bokuto pour voir s'il était aussi mal que lui.

Sûrement que c'était le cas. Akaashi ne pouvait que s'imaginer ce qu'avait dû ressentir Kuroo en voyant son ami, infecté par le mal qui détruisait le monde, mourir brûlé. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur que cela avait dû être de voir ses amis partir l'un après l'autre. Il se demanda comment lui aurait réagi s'il s'était retrouvé dans sa situation. Si ça avait été sa mère ou son père qu'il avait dû voir périr. Ses parents dont il ne savait même pas s'ils vivaient encore. Si ça se trouve, ils avaient aussi été enlevés par des types comme ça.

Il se dit que s'il avait été à la place de Kuroo, il serait sans doute devenu fou.

Il ressentit soudain une certaine sympathie pour lui, compatissant à son malheur. C'était comme se souvenir tout à coup qu'ils étaient tous dans la même situation. Qu'ils souffraient tous, et que n'importe qui pouvait perdre les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Ce fut comme une piqûre de rappel qui lui rappela ce qu'était l'empathie.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une poignée de minutes, enveloppés dans cette atmosphère lourde, dans un silence que seul un sanglot de temps en temps venait troubler. Lorsqu'Akaashi osa lancer un regard à Bokuto, il le trouva les yeux mouillés et les lèvres serrées. Cela lui fit beaucoup de peine de le voir comme ça, alors il détourna le regard à nouveau. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute cherché sa main pour le réconforter, mais pas maintenant.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable, Kuroo renifla, et puis il reprit la parole, séchant ses larmes.

— Après ça, ils m'ont reconduit dans ma cellule d'isolement. Ils disaient que c'était pas encore mon tour. J'étais totalement amorphe, alors ils ont baissé leur garde. J'en ai profité. Je sais pas comment j'y suis parvenu, mais je me suis retrouvé dehors. Et j'ai couru. Je voulais juste partir très loin de cet endroit. Je me suis caché, j'ai un peu bougé. Ça fait plusieurs semaines maintenant.

— Mais comment tu t'es retrouvé sans défense pourchassé par des infectés ? demanda Bokuto avec une curiosité sincère, mais respectueuse.

— Je me suis fait surprendre. Je campais en dehors de la ville. Je pensais être suffisamment bien caché, mais c'était pas le cas apparemment. J'ai été pris de court, et j'ai pas eu le temps de récupérer quoi que ce soit pour me défendre.

Il leva les yeux vers Akaashi, et son regard était sombre. Sincère et un peu accusateur.

— C'est la vérité. Si on y retournait, on retrouverait mes affaires.

Akaashi ressentit bien la pointe d'hostilité dans le ton employé par Kuroo, qui lui en voulait sûrement un peu quand même d'être si méfiant avec lui. Mais il devait bien comprendre que c'était naturel qu'il le soit. Enfin, il avait envie de croire à son histoire au fond. Il avait l'air sincère (ou bien était excellent comédien.)

— Je veux bien te croire, dit-il alors.

— Akaashi, ça veut dire qu'il peut rester avec nous ? demanda Bokuto en se penchant vers son ami, le regard plein d'espoir.

— Je suppose que oui, soupira l'autre. Après tout, plus nombreux on sera, plus grandes seront nos chances de survie.

Il adressa un regard à Kuroo, qui le regarda en retour. Il dessina un léger sourire, et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

— Il faut qu'on dorme maintenant. On bougera dès que le jour se lèvera. On ira récupérer les affaires de Kuroo, et puis... on avisera.

— Vous ne savez pas où vous allez ?

— On n'a pas de destination précise, nan. On bouge en espérant trouver un camp de survivants, ou nos familles. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre dans un monde comme celui-là ?

Kuroo haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas faux. La vie de survivant se résumait à cela. Chercher de quoi manger, boire, et un endroit plus ou moins sûr. Chercher des alliés aussi. Un refuge.

Mais la réalité, c'est qu'Akaashi commençait même à douter qu'un véritable refuge existe vraiment. Dans la fiction, on voyait souvent se former des groupes de survivants qui trouvaient un endroit à aménager comme une sorte de colonie, où des membres armés assuraient la protection d'une petite population, leur permettant de vivre dans une sorte de relative sécurité. Mais depuis qu'il voyageait avec Bokuto, il n'avait jamais vu cela. Il n'en avait pas même entendu parler (car il leur était déjà arrivé de rencontrer des survivants non hostiles, mais avec qui ils n'étaient pas restés.)

— Je prends le premier tour de garde, proposa Bokuto, et en voyant qu'Akaashi allait protester, il ajouta : C'est toi qui montais la garde avant qu'on rencontre Kuroo. C'est mon tour !

— D'accord, céda Akaashi.

Il était mort de fatigue, alors il n'allait certainement pas cracher sur un peu de repos. Il sortit sa couverture de son sac et l'installa dans un coin, vers le fond de la pièce. Bokuto proposa la sienne à Kuroo qui l'accepta sans rechigner avant de l'étaler sur le sol à l'opposé d'Akaashi.

— Dormez bien ! chantonna Bokuto.

— Réveille-moi dans deux heures, répondit Akaashi en fermant les yeux, et il sombra presque instantanément dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

 **Laissez vos avis si ça vous a plu !**

 **J'ai décidé de poster les deux premiers chapitres d'un coup parce que je trouvais le chapitre 1 un peu vide? maintenant je pense poster 1 chapitre/semaine ou 1 chapitre/semaine et demi? je sais pas trop encore?**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Le temps passe incroyablement vite pas vrai ? Dernièrement, ça a été le feu au boulot, j'ai fais des heures sup à gogo et je suis beaucoup sorti aussi, alors j'ai pas eu le temps de me poser pour poster. Sorry !**

 **Voilà la suite, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup aux quelques personnes qui ont prit le temps de laisser une review, c'est vraiment important et ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Ps : je poste ce chapitre un peu à l'arrache entre une sieste et ma nuit donc la flemme de le relire pour les fautes d'ortographe et les typos. Je le relirai plus tard pour le corriger.**_

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow  
** chapitre 3

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour baignait la pièce, et il entendait des voix parler doucement. Il se redressa brusquement et son regard tomba sur Bokuto et Kuroo qui discutaient. Ils étaient assis en tailleur, se faisant face, dans un coin de la pièce, et vaguement éclairés. Confus, il les fixa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne remarquent qu'il était debout.

— Ah, Akaashi ! Bien dormi ? demanda Bokuto en lui offrant son sourire.

— Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il à son tour en guise de réponse, tout en se levant pour s'approcher des deux garçons.

— 7h30, répondit tout naturellement son ami.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Akaashi. Mais je t'avais demandé de me réveiller ! Et on devrait déjà avoir bougé !

L'air énervé, bien que toujours un peu vaseux, Akaashi dévisagea Bokuto qui continuait cependant à lui sourire.

— Tu dormais tellement bien, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller ! expliqua-t-il.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, et puis il la referma. Il ne savait même pas que répondre à ça. Cela sonnait un peu trop comme ce genre de réplique dans les comédies romantiques. Il dormait bien ? Et alors ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de _bien dormir_.

— Hier, t'avais l'air vraiment exténué, continua Bokuto, plus sérieusement. Et puis moi ça va tu sais, ça m'a pas dérangé de veiller jusqu'à maintenant, je pète la forme !

— Et puis je lui ai tenu compagnie, ajouta Kuroo qui avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur qu'après son récit de la nuit.

— Bon, ok. C'est pas grave, soupira Akaashi en balayant le sujet d'un revers de bras. Dans tous les cas, maintenant, il faut qu'on bouge.

Au fond, une part de lui était un peu reconnaissante qu'on lui ait permis de dormir plus de deux heures d'affilé. Il se sentait vraiment mieux maintenant. Il aurait simplement voulu qu'on le réveille au moins pour le lever du jour. C'était me meilleur moment pour se mettre à bouger.

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et Bokuto insista pour qu'Akaashi mange quelque chose avant leur départ, alors c'est après qu'il ait grignoté un biscuit de riz qu'ils quittèrent leur petite planque.

Le soleil n'avait pas encore totalement fini de se lever, mais il était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il faisait froid, mais c'était encore supportable avec leurs vestes de mi-saison. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour écouter le silence auquel ils avaient fini par s'habituer, et comme rien de dangereux ne semblait bouger autour d'eux, ils s'engagèrent dans la rue. Ils firent bien attention de faire un détour pour éviter l'endroit où ils avaient vu un autre groupe de survivants dans la nuit. Ils auraient pu essayer de se joindre à eux, mais ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risque irraisonné. Ils ne s'adressaient aux autres qu'en dernier recours, et s'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de les croiser.

Sortir de la ville s'avéra simple, et c'est avec un soulagement certain qu'ils dépassèrent les derniers bâtiments pour continuer leur chemin sur la route goudronnée au milieu de champs.

— C'est là que j'ai abandonné mes affaires, indiqua soudain Kuroo en désignant, un peu en retrait sur le bord de la route, un petit bosquet.

Akaashi et Bokuto échangèrent un regard, et ils suivirent leur nouveau compagnon de survie. Akaashi fermait la marche lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent entre les arbres, et il était nerveux. Il espérait que Kuroo leur disait la vérité, et qu'il ne les entraînait pas dans un piège. Il espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas tomber sur un groupe de types armés jusqu'aux dents, complices de Kuroo, qui les attendraient entre les fourrés pour les dépouiller du peu qu'ils avaient.

Il regardait le dos de Bokuto qui marchait devant lui, et se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit. Il fallait qu'il laisse le bénéfice du doute à ce garçon. Et puis il songea à son histoire qu'il leur avait racontée, au sentiment de malaise affreux qu'il avait ressenti en tentant de s'imaginer l'horreur que cela avait dû être. Pouvait-on inventer une histoire aussi épouvantable ?

Kuroo finit par s'arrêter entre deux arbres, et il se pencha entre les hautes herbes qui recouvraient le sol. Attendant nerveusement, Akaashi se rendit compte à quel point le bosquet était silencieux. Vraiment silencieux. Il n'y avait pas un piaillement d'oiseau, pas un bruissement d'insecte. C'était irréel. Tout semblait vraiment trop irréel dans ce Nouveau Monde.

— Voilà ! s'exclama Kuroo en se redressant avec un petit sac à dos de type Eastpack en toile noir. Vous voyez que je ne vous mentais pas !

Et en parlant, il toisa Akaashi, l'ombre d'un rictus fier et un peu moqueur sur les lèvres. Akaashi fronça le nez, mais ne répondit pas. Soit, il n'avait pas menti pour ses affaires, très bien. Mais il avait été légitime de se méfier.

— C'est tout ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Bokuto en avisant le petit sac.

— Oui ? répondit Kuroo en haussant un sourcil. Je l'ai trouvé- hum, enfin... j'suis tombé sur cette fille... elle était morte. Dans un sale état... Elle avait ce sac avec des trucs utiles dedans, alors... je l'ai pris.

Il baissa la tête, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Akaashi et Bokuto ne l'en blâmeraient pas, même s'ils restèrent silencieux et pensifs après cet aveu. Voler un mort, dans un monde où survivre était la pensée principale de tout le monde, qu'est-ce que c'était ? De toute façon, si cette fille était morte, et bien elle n'en aurait plus l'utilité. Alors si cela pouvait aider un survivant, il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir.

L'apocalypse, c'était un peu comme en temps de guerre. L'étique changeait, les règles de civilité n'avaient plus lieu d'être. On cherchait à survivre par tous les moyens, même si pour cela, il fallait faire des choses auxquelles on n'aurait même jamais songé en temps normal.

En temps de crise, tout était différent.

— Faut bouger, déclara doucement Akaashi.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder ici. L'obscurité relative du bosquet dont les larges feuilles d'arbres bloquaient la lumière du soleil l'angoissait.

Il fit quelques pas pour regagner l'orée du bosquet, mais alors que le crissement de chaussures sur le tapis de feuilles mortes était le seul trouble au silence, un cri résonna soudain au devant d'eux. Long, aigü, désespéré. Ils se figèrent tous dans leurs movements, bloquant jusqu'à leurs respirations, le sang glacé par ce son. Immédiatement après, d'autres cris s'élevèrent dans le silence, des voix fortes se mêlaient à des grognements. Lorsque deux coups de feu furent tirés, tous les trois sursautèrent de concert. Il n'y avait aucun doute ; des personnes, pas si loin d'eux, étaient en train de se battre. Contre des infectés, très probablement. Peut-être était-ce le groupe qu'ils avaient vu pendant la nuit. Akaashi songea que s'ils avaient prit la route un peu plus tard, c'est eux qui auraient dû se battre maintenant. Et comme les bruits de combat s'éternisaient, les infectés devaient être nombreux.

Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos.

Bokuto ne proposa pas d'aller les aider. Akaashi le regarda : il avait la tête baissée, le regard sombre, les poings serrés. Il devait mourir d'envie de traverser les arbres pour assister les personnes qui risquaient leur vie, sans doute juste à la sortie du bosquet. Et pourtant, il restait là. Akaashi lui en fut reconnaissant.

— On devrait faire demi-tour, proposa Kuroo. Si on fait le tour par là, on devrait pouvoir ressortir de l'autre coté et tomber sur une route.

En parlant, il pointa du doigt la forêt qui s'étendait à leur opposé. C'était censé, et plus sûr pour eux. Quand bien même les personnes là-bas arrivaient à bout des infectés, il n'était pas question qu'ils prennent le même chemin qu'eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas leur faire confiance.

— Ok, on y va, fit Akaashi. Vite. Bokuto, vient.

Il lui prit le poignet pour le tirer à sa suite. Il le sentit vaguement résister, avant de finalement le suivre sans un mot. A grandes enjambées, ils s'éloignèrent, jusqu'à ce que rapidement, une voix ne les arrêtent.

— Laissez-moi !

Bokuto fit brusquement volte-face, forçant Akaashi à le lâcher dans son mouvement. Ils se retournèrent pour voir que quelqu'un venait vers eux dans une course éfrénée, trébuchant par moments, et se redressant de justesse à chaque fois. C'était une fillette au regard paniqué, des larmes plein les yeux, qui courait en se tenant le bras. Alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur, Bokuto la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe après avoir trébuché encore une fois. Elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, agitée de lourds sanglots et tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

— Ne les laissez pas m'attraper, couina-t-elle contre le t-shirt de Bokuto. Ne les laissez pas m'attraper !

Kuroo se plaça immédiatement devant Bokuto et la fillette, en position de défense. Prêt à affronter n'importe quel infecté qui l'aurait suivie. Elle devait appartenir au groupe qui se faisait attaquer, et elle avait fui au milieu du chaos du combat.

Cependant, ce ne sont pas des infectés qu'ils virent arriver rapidement après, mais un groupe de personnes qui avaient l'air totalement saines. Lourdement armés de larges machettes, de couteaux de chasse, et d'un seul révolver que tenait pointé sur eux celui qui approchait en tête.

— Eloignez-vous d'elle, ordonna-t-il.

C'était un jeune adulte, de leur âge environ, probablement. Il avait le visage couvert de coupures, le lobe de son oreille droite était fendu en deux et couvert de croutes disgracieuses. Il avait les cheveux blonds, deux bons centimètres de racines brunes, et les cotés du crâne rasés. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu pointe une arme sur une gosse ? aboya Bokuto en retour, serrant la petite fille dans ses bras.

— Je t'ai dit de la lâcher, répéta le blond sans baisser son arme. C'est pour ton bien.

— Hors de question.

Le blond pinça les lèvres avec agacement, et son regard de glaça. Le silence s'alongea quelques instants, les sangots de la fillettes comme seul fond sonore. Bokuto la tenait serrée contre lui, la protégeant de tout son corps, bien déterminé à ne pas la laisser. Akaashi le regardait, et il songea qu'elle devait lui rappeler sa petite soeur. D'après ce que Bokuto lui avait raconté, elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Devait sûrement aussi courir dans les bras de son grand frère lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et c'est seulement là, en les observant comme ça, qu'Akaashi remarqua le bras de la fillette, celui qu'elle tenait lorsqu'elle courrait. C'est seulement là qu'il remarqua qu'il était couvert de sang, et que les traces d'une mâchoire s'y étalaient.

Et c'est seulement là qu'il comprit.

Et son regard s'élargit d'éffroi.

— Bokuto, lâche-la !

Akaashi se jeta sur eux pour attraper la fillette et la tirer hors des bras de Bokuto qui, sous la surprise, n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Akaashi relâcha la fillette qui tomba à genoux sur le sol en hurlant. Immédiatement, un garçon qui était avec le blond lui attrapa les épaules, et la plaqua alongée sur le sol. Elle se débatait, hurlait, pleurait à gros sanglots.

— Laisse-la enfoiré ! s'emporta Bokuto, et il voulut envoyer un coup au type qui retenait la fillette, mais Akaashi et Kuroo l'en empêchèrent.

— Bokuto, elle est infectée ! s'écria Akaashi. Tu peux rien faire pour elle !

— Non !

Il tenta d'envoyer un coup à Akaashi qui l'évita. Kuroo, estimant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, lui enfonça alors son genou dans le ventre. Le souffle de Bokuto se bloqua, et il tomba à genoux sous la douleur. Akaashi en profita pour reprendre son souffle, tout en ne lâchant jamais son bras, au cas où.

Il n'y avait alors plus que les cris déchirants de la fillette. Le blond s'approcha d'elle, et, tout doucement, leva son révolver pour le pointer sur son visage d'enfant. Et il resta comme ça, immobile, comme s'il hésitait. Et son regard était clair. Il ne voulait pas le faire.

— Natsu ! un cri s'éleva au dessus des pleurs de la fille, et, débarquant derrière les autres, une tête rousse fit son apparition.

Un garçon dont tout le bras était enroulé dans un pansement de fortune tenta de se jeter sur la fillette, mais un autre garçon aux courts cheveux noirs le retenait difficilement.

— Fait pas ça Terushima ! Tu peux pas la tuer ! hurlait-t-il, le visage déformé par la peur et le désespoir. Il donnait des coups dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se libérer, mais l'autre garçon le tenait fermement.

— J'ai pas le choix, Hinata, répliqua le blond. Tu préfères la regarder se changer en monstre !?

— Mais tu peux pas la tuer ! Tu peux pas !

Le blond se tourna alors vers lui, le regard dur.

— Parce que tu préfères le faire, peut-être ?

Le garçon roux, qui répondait vraisemblablement au nom d'Hinata, s'arrêta alors de se débattre, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation, et les larmes coulaient en silence sur ses jours. Bien sur qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Il voulait juste que personne ne le fasse.

— C'est la meilleure chose à faire, fit doucement le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui le tenait. Tu sais qu'on pourra pas la soigner...

— Mais... hoqueta Hinata. Je peux pas la perdre aussi... j'ai promis de la protéger...

La fillette, qui avait les mêmes épais cheveux roux qu'Hinata, le regardait, terrifiée, et ses yeux l'appelaient, le suppliaient de la sauver, de faire quelque chose pour elle qui était si petite, si faible et si fragile. Ses yeux suppliaient. Ils suppliaient, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

— Grand frère, sanglota-t-elle. Au secours...

— C'est la seule solution, répéta celui qui s'était fait appeler Terushima et sans rien ajouter de plus, il visa, et il tira.

Un long et déchirant cri de désespoir suivit la détonation. Hinata se laissa tomber par terre avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui ne le lâchait pas, et dont les yeux étaient devenus luisants de larmes. Tout le monde se tut, sauf Hinata, qui pleurait bruyamment devant le corps désormais sans vie de sa petite soeur.

C'était la scène la plus déchirante à laquelle Akaashi ait jamais assisté. Du sang se répendait rapidement autour du crâne explosé de la fillette, sur les feuilles mortes et dans la terre. La vue du cadavre juvénil était insoutenable. Tout autour du trou qu'avait creusé la balle, la chair était noire et brûlée, et les grands yeux noisette étaient restés ouverts. Pourtant, elle était morte. Et bien morte.

Akaashi avait bien comprit que c'était la seule chose résonnable à faire. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, cette petite aurait développé les symptomes de la maladie, et elle serait devenue un danger mortel pour le reste de leur groupe. Et elle aurait fini par mourir de toute façon, après une longue, longue agonie. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle, elle était condamnée. Alors pour assurer leur sécurité, à eux qui avaient encore une chance, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de mettre fin à sa si jeune vie.

Bokuto ne disait plus un mot. Il devait penser. Penser à sa propre petite soeur, penser que peut-être elle avait connu le même sort, penser à combien il était douloureux de voir mourir quelqu'un, et un proche par dessus tout.

Akaashi, quand à lui, pensait à ce qui arriverait si quelque chose comme ça se passait pour eux. Et si Bokuto se faisait infecter, est-ce qu'il devrait le tuer de ses propres mains ? Il refusait de devoir immaginer une chose aussi horrible. Il ne laisserait jamais ça arriver.

— Vous devriez partir, dit Terushima en les regardant. Les cris ont dû attirer des infectés. On a nettoyé la zone à la sortie de la ville, si vous voulez.

Akaashi hésita. Devaient-ils vraiment partir comme ça, comme si de rien n'était ? Etait-ce vraiment bien, vraiment juste ?

Finalement, c'est Kuroo qui prit la décision à sa place. Il aida Bokuto à se relever, fit signe à Akaashi, et ils dépassèrent l'autre groupe, sans dire un mot, sans un regard. Ils les laissèrent derrière comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, comme s'ils ne venaient pas d'assister au meurtre de sang froid d'une petite fille. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder de toute façon. Cela ne les concernait pas, au fond. Pourtant, Akaashi avait la boule au ventre en s'éloignant, et l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

Ils regagnèrent la route sans encombre, et ils s'arrêtèrent encore lorsqu'ils y furent. Le jour s'était bien levé désormais, et l'orbe solaire était déjà bien haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il n'y avait pas la trace d'un être vivant à l'horizon. Seulement des cadavres d'infectés, beaucoup de sang.

— Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant, capitaine ? demanda Kuroo à l'intention d'Akaashi.

Keiji plissa les yeux en entendant le surnom, car il avait bien compris qu'il lui avait été donné ironiquement, parce que c'était lui qui prenait toutes les décisions. Et à raison, car il se pensait réellement comme le plus censé de leur groupe à ce jour. Et il fallait bien que quelqu'un décide de ce qu'ils devaient faire ou ne pas faire.

Cependant, là, il devait bien avouer n'en avoir aucune idée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils devaient faire, ni où ils devaient aller, il ne savait même pas où est-ce qu'ils étaient exactement ! Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'ils devaient continuer à marcher. Continuer à bouger et espérer tomber sur des gens qui pourraient les aider. Des militaires qui auraient été envoyés pour secourir d'éventuels survivants (même si plus le temps passait et plus l'espoir d'être sauvés de cette façon s'amoindrissait) , ou bien un camp de réfugiés, bien établi, sécurisé. Une communauté qui se serait organisée pour vivre, et non plus survivre, dans ce Nouveau Monde dans lequel ils avaient été forcés. Akaashi continuait à être intimement convaincu qu'un tel endroit existait. Et qu'on les y accueillerait. Il voulait continuer d'y croire.

— On va par là, finit-il par annoncer en désignant la route qui continuait dans la campagne. On continue jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur une autre ville.

— Et ensuite quoi ? insista Kuroo, l'air dubitatif.

— Et ensuite, on fouillera les habitations pour refaire nos provisions, et on cherchera des gens.

— Et c'est tout ? Et si on ne trouve rien ? On continuera jusqu'à la ville suivante, et ainsi de suite ?

— Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? s'énerva Akaashi qui en avait assez que ce type qu'il était déjà bien gentil de laisser venir avec eux remette en question tout ce qu'il disait.

Kuroo hocha simplement les épaules, l'air désabusé.

— Je dis juste ce que je pense.

— Et bien si c'est pour des remarques inutiles, tu peux les garder pour toi, aboya Keiji, le regard noir.

— Moi je pense que c'est une bonne idée, intervint alors Bokuto, et en parlant, il attrapa le poignet d'Akaashi et le serra doucement pour lui intimer de se calmer.

— Très bien, alors faisons ça, concéda Kuroo, et il s'engagea sur la route.

Akaashi souffla, et il regarda Bokuto qui lui sourit doucement en esquissant un petit signe de tête. Akaashi lui rendit un sourire faiblard, et sans parler, ils suivirent Kuroo. Cela allait être une longue journée.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils ne croisèrent rien de dangereux. Sur le bord de la route, parfois, il y avait un vieux cadavre qui pourrissait au soleil, les orbites vides, les yeux bouffés par les corbeaux, et la chair brunie, molle, parfois en lambeaux parce que des verres et des chiens sauvages s'en seraient nourris. L'odeur était difficilement supportable à proximité des morts, et les trois garçons avaient tendance à presser le pas d'un commun d'accord, et à détourner prestement le regard.

Au bout d'un certain moment, comme le chemin était tranquille, et qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer un peu, Bokuto engagea la conversation avec Kuroo. Parfois, Bokuto était comme un enfant, il avait besoin d'être occupé ou il devenait insupportable. C'est pourquoi il n'aimait pas marcher en silence trop longtemps.

— Dis, t'étudiais quoi à la fac ?

— La biologie médicale.

— Waouh ! Sérieux ? s'enthousiasma Bokuto en sautillant presque. C'est trop cool ! Tu dois être grave intelligent alors !

Kuroo hocha la tête, un rictus fier sur les lèvres.

— On peut dire ça, ouais, répondit-il en bombant le torse.

Akaashi, qui marchait en tête, roula des yeux. Les gens qui faisaient des études scientifiques n'étaient pas forcément plus intelligents que les autres, il fallait arrêter avec ce cliché, il le trouvait agaçant. Lui avait fait des études littéraires, et il s'était trop de fois entendu dire qu'ils étaient moins intelligents que les scientifiques. C'était juste des esprits différents.

— Et toi Bokuto, t'étais à la fac ?

— Oui ! Sur recommandation sportive.

— Quel sport ?

— Volley ! pépia Bokuto, la voix vibrante d'excitation. J'étais même l'As de mon équipe !

Il était incroyablement fier de lui pour ça, et il avait déjà raconté à Akaashi des histoires de l'époque où il pouvait encore pratiquer le sport qu'il adorait. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était capitaine de son équipe au lycée, il lui avait raconté comment ils étaient allés jusqu'aux Nationaux. Il y avait beaucoup de passion et beaucoup de nostalgie dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait du volley. Akaashi aurait bien aimé le voir jouer un jour.

Ils discutèrent ainsi en marchant pendant une bonne heure, et bien qu'il ne participait pas à la conversation, cela fit un curieux bien à Akaashi. Bokuto riait, parlait beaucoup, rayonnait de bonne humeur, et cela rendait Akaashi heureux. C'était comme si tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient juste un groupe d'amis sortis se promener dans la campagne. C'était comme si le monde allait mieux, qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter de rien.

Ils apprirent un tas de choses sur Kuroo, et au bout d'un moment, c'était comme s'il était un ami de longue date.

Il avait vingt ans, comme Bokuto, et était en deuxième année de Biologie dans une université de Tokyo quand l'épidémie avait commencé. Il avait aussi joué au volley au lycée, mais il avait dû arrêter à cause d'une blessure à l'épaule. Il était fils unique, mais avait toujours considéré son ami Kenma comme un petit frère. Il adorait les chats et les films d'horreur, et son plat préféré était le maquereau grillé.

Bokuto et lui n'avaient pas arrêté d'échanger des anecdotes, et semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Petit à petit, Akaashi en vint à songer qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne, et qu'il avait peut-être eu tort de tant se méfier de lui. C'était plus facile d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un qu'on connaissait un peu. Doucement, il baissait sa garde par rapport à lui, et décidait d'ignorer la voix dans sa tête qui le mettait en garde et lui conseillait de ne pas se laisser aller si rapidement.

Il n'avait pas envie de se restreindre trop longtemps. Ils pouvaient mourir demain, et il ne voulait pas mourir en s'étant injustement méfié de Kuroo jusqu'au bout. Dans un monde où demain n'était jamais sûr d'arriver, il fallait dire ce qu'on ressentait pour les gens, et parfois un peu suivre son coeur. Alors même si son esprit lui dictait de faire attention, il s'autorisa à ralentir un peu l'allure pour marcher avec Kuroo et Bokuto, et il parla même un peu. Et il sourit même un peu. Et il se sentit doucement heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Et c'est à peu près à ce moment que sa bulle de tranquillité éclata.

Alors que Bokuto était parti dans un grand éclat de rire, et qu'Akaashi s'autorisait à rire aussi, un lourd craquement métallique bloqua leurs voix dans leurs gorges, et une peur aussi vive que soudaine vint leur nouer le ventre. Il s'arrêtèrent, et se tournèrent vers leur gauche d'où venait le craquement. Il y avait, sur l'autre voie de la route sur laquelle ils marchaient, une voiture abandonnée. Et de derrière cette voiture venait de sortir un infecté.

C'était une femme, sûrement d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux longs étaient collés de boue et de sang, ses yeux étaient injectés de minuscules veines qui avaient éclaté, et de sa bouche ouverte s'échappait l'épaisse salive blanchâtre et bulleuse caractéristique de la rage, et qui avait fait penser à certains scientifiques que le mal qui frappait le monde en était une mutation particulièrement insidieuse.

Elle était trébuchante, on aurait dit un pantin désarticulé qui se mouvait gauchement, le dos tombant et la tête broque ballante. Elle devait être malade depuis longtemps, plus très loin de la mort. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne s'était pas faite remarquer plus tôt. L'éclat de rire de Bokuto avait dû la sortir d'une somnolence d'agonie.

Les trois garçons, immédiatement, se mirent en position de défense, par réflexe, et Bokuto esquiva habilement l'infectée qui se jetait sur lui, la laissant s'écraser sur le sol en grognant. La route n'était pas très large, elle s'était manifestée tout près d'eux. Mais dans son état, elle n'était pas difficile à éviter.

Profitant du fait qu'elle était à terre, toute gesticulantes et mal en point qu'elle était, Akaashi s'occupa d'attraper sa tête par les cheveux pour trancher profondément sa gorge, s'empressant de reculer ensuite pour éviter les éventuelles éclaboussures de sang alors que la tête retombait lourdement sur le goudron, dans le silence.

Ils regardèrent tous les trois le corps inerte autour duquel une large flaque de sang se répandait.

L'air était lourd.

Les cœurs battaient au rythme saccadé des bouffées d'adrénaline.

Ils avaient le souffle un peu court après la surprise de l'attaque soudaine.

Dans le regard de Kuroo, il y avait quelque chose de brisé. Quelque chose qui avait depuis longtemps déjà déserté les yeux d'Akaashi et Bokuto, qui traînaient les rues depuis plus longtemps que lui. Avaient à faire aux infectés quotidiennement depuis plus longtemps que lui. Ils n'avaient plus de pitié à les abattre, n'éprouvaient plus de dégoût à ôter la vie à des êtres qui avaient un jour été des humains tout comme eux. C'était horrible, mais c'était devenu leur routine depuis longtemps. Depuis si longtemps...

Et la pire des choses qui était au monde, sûrement, était de s'habituer à une chose si horrible que tuer un autre être humain. Ils s'y étaient habitués, et c'était là le drame. Ils pensaient au début qu'ils ne s'y feraient jamais. Mais quand on côtoie la mort de si près chaque jour qui se lève après le précédent, on ne peut que retrouver une sorte de routine infernale à l'idée de tuer, tuer, et encore tuer.

Ils préféraient ne pas en parler.

Silencieusement, Akaashi essuya son couteau et le rangea. Un coup d'oeil échangé avec Bokuto lui apprit que ce dernier n'avait rien. Il n'adressa qu'un regard à Kuroo qui ne quittait pas des yeux le cadavre sur le sol, sans dire un mot.

Il avait sûrement du mal à réaliser qu'ils venaient de tuer cette femme, comme ça, en une fraction de seconde, comme si c'était quelque chose de parfaitement sain et normal.

Mais il finirait bien par s'y faire.

C'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur monde désormais.

— On continue ? proposa alors Bokuto.

— Oui, acquiesça Akaashi.

Et ils se remirent en route comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Cette histoire me tient beaucoup à coeur alors j'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez jusqu'au bout ! Promis, le chapitre 4 sera moins long à arriver.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je vous invite sincèrement à laissez vos avis, même juste un mot ! C'est important pour nous.**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Je crois que les histoires de zombie!apocalypse ne plaisent pas à tout le monde autant qu'à moi, mais comme j'ai investi tellement de temps et de passion dans cette fic, je vais la poster jusqu'au bout, même si c'est juste pour moi et mon accomplissement personnel ! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow**  
chapitre 4

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un long moment. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de se faire avoir par surprise une seconde fois. Ils avaient eu de la chance de ne tomber que sur une infectée presque au terme de la maladie, dont il avait été tristement facile de se débarrasser. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas autant de chance au prochain coup.

Ils croisèrent encore des cadavres sur leur chemin, dans des états plus ou moins avancés de décomposition. Personne n'était là pour enlever les corps, alors c'était monnaie courante, malheureusement.

Ils rencontrèrent aussi deux garçons qui devaient avoir presque le même âge. Il y avait un grand brun un peu intimidant, et un autre plus petit, à l'air plus bizarre, avec des cheveux rouge bordeaux. Les deux groupes s'étaient passés à coté sans se dire un mot, en se toisant, en retenant leurs souffles, en serrant fort leurs armes dans leurs mains, de peur de se faire attaquer. Rien ne se passa d'aucun des deux côtés, et chacun continuèrent leur route. Les deux garçons allaient dans la direction dont Bokuto, Akaashi et Kuroo venaient. Il n'y avait rien par là-bas cependant. Ils n'y trouveraient rien.

Le soleil traça son sillon dans le ciel au cours du jour, et le trio avançait. Akaashi était un peu inquiet de sentir que Bokuto marchait de plus en plus lentement au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, évidemment qu'il était fatigué maintenant. Il allait falloir qu'ils trouvent un endroit où s'arrêter. Mais cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'ils suivaient une ancienne autoroute, et aucune trace de la moindre ville. D'après les panneaux, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres d'une ville qu'Akaashi ne connaissait pas même de nom. Mais à ce rythme, ils en avaient encore pour au moins une heure s'ils ne rencontraient pas d'infectés.

Et la zone était étrangement calme. Loin des villes, on croisait peu d'infectés, mais c'était tout de même étrange. Ils en avaient déjà repoussé plusieurs depuis le matin. Mais depuis un certain moment, rien. Le calme plat.

— Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que tout soit si calme ? demanda Akaashi en s'arrêtant de marcher.

— Tu vas pas t'en plaindre, si ? répliqua Kuroo en haussant un sourcil.

— Je ne me plains pas, je suis juste méfiant, asséna Akaashi en lançant un regard plissé à leur nouveau camarade.

— C'est vrai que c'est tranquille, admit Bokuto en regardant autour de lui. Peut-être qu'il y a un refuge pas loin, et que la zone est gardée ?

— Tu crois ?

Le regard d'Akaashi s'éclaira. Au point où il en était, il était prêt à s'accrocher à cet espoir. Bokuto haussa les épaules. Il avait dit ça comme ça.

Malgré tout revigoré par cette perspective, Akaashi se remit à marcher, rapidement, si bien que les deux autres avaient presque du mal à le suivre. A un moment, il entendit la voix de Kuroo lui demander de ralentir, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il devait trouver.

Il devait trouver.

Il voulait trouver.

Il fallait qu'il trouve.

Il avait les nefs au bord de la rupture. Il avait besoin de se sentir enfin en sécurité.

C'était un désir purement égoïste qui le poussait à l'instant à avancer, à mouvoir ses jambes à un rythme effréné, à la limite de la course. Et il regardait tout autour de lui, comme un animal. Il cherchait désespérément.

Quelque chose.

Quelqu'un.

N'importe quoi. Un signe de vie, la preuve d'une présence humaine.

Même se faire pointer par une arme ne l'aurait pas dérangé, tant que cela lui assurait qu'il y avait bien un camp dans les parages. Il avait trop entendu parler de ces camps de réfugiés qui existeraient un peu partout.

Sa tête était bourdonnante. Il s'entendait respirer fort, et il transpirait un peu sous le soleil déclinant. Pourtant, il était loin de faire chaud. Mais ils avaient déjà tellement marché.

Il se mit à s'imaginer retrouver ses parents auprès des réfugiés du camp. La petite soeur de Bokuto aussi. Il s'imagina le sourire qui ornerait les lèvres de son ami quand il serrerait sa famille dans ses bras. Il se dit qu'il voulait voir Bokuto sourire et être heureux. Il s'imagina Bokuto se tourner ensuite vers lui et l'enlacer. Peut-être qu'il s'imagina aussi qu'il l'embrassait, parce qu'il était heureux de les savoir tous les deux désormais saufs et en sécurité.

Il voulait tout ça. Il en avait assez. Il était fatigué. Oh, si fatigué.

Et est-ce que le monde avait toujours été aussi flou, ou bien étaient-ce ses yeux qui lui jouaient un tour ? Et est-ce que sa vision périphérique avait toujours été aussi réduite ? Il avait l'impression que son champ de vision rétrécissait de seconde en seconde.

Mais il avait besoin de voir pour trouver le camp !

Il ne devait plus être très loin...

— Akaashi !

Et puis soudain, il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité.

C'était la voix de Kuroo.

Une main ferme agrippa son poignet et le serra avec une force déstabilisante, le contraignant à s'arrêter d'avancer. Il eut un tressaillement, et il battit des paupières en prenant une grande inspiration saccadée.

— Son rythme cardiaque est hyper élevé ! entendit-il.

La voix était toute proche. Pleine de surprise.

Il se sentit partir en avant, et sa vision devint toute noire l'espace d'une seconde.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Est-ce que c'était la fin de son cauchemar ? Est-ce que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait dans son lit et tout serait revenu à la normale ?

Un semblant de calme sembla revenir dans son esprit.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Sa vision était encore un peu trouble, et il sentait que son corps était tout ankylosé. Alors qu'il retrouvait lentement ses sens, il vit qu'il était sous un ciel orangé. Et puis il vit un visage penché sur lui. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reconnaître Bokuto, la mine toute froissée d'inquiétude.

Et il reprit conscience de l'endroit où il était. Et de ce qu'il faisait là.

Il chercha alors à se rassoir, mais Bokuto l'en empêcha.

— Reste allongé, ordonna-t-il. Tu dois rester tranquille encore quelques minutes.

— Bokuto, parla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait la gorge sèche et la bouche pâteuse.

— Chut, souffla gentiment son ami en posant une main apaisante sur son front. T'inquiète, ton infirmière est là.

— T'es pas mon infirmière, fit Akaashi en grimaçant vaguement.

— J'ai jamais dis que je parlais de moi, gloussa l'autre garçon.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Kuroo entra dans le champ de vision d'Akaashi. Il avait la mine dure, beaucoup moins légère que celle de Bokuto (même si ce dernier cherchait sûrement juste à masquer son inquiétude).

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il gravement.

— Bizarre.

— Tu peux t'asseoir ?

Il avait bien essayé, mais Bokuto l'avait retenu. Il tenta encore de se redresser, et cette fois, son ami l'aida dans son geste. Il sentit sa tête le lancer quand il bougea, mais c'était globalement supportable. Kuroo lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, et il l'accepta avec bonheur. On lui dit cependant de boire doucement, et il s'y contraignit, même s'il avait envie d'avaler le contenu du récipient en plastique d'une seule grande gorgée.

— T'as fait un petit malaise, expliqua alors Kuroo en prenant son poignet pour vérifier les battements de son coeur. T'es resté inconscient que quelques secondes, et heureusement parce que j'ai bien cru que Bokuto allait exploser !

— C'est normal que je me sois inquiété ! s'offusqua le concerné. Il est devenu tout blanc et il est tombé d'un coup !

— Désolé, fut tout ce qu'Akaashi trouva à répondre à ça.

— Je peux pas être sûr, mais ça pourrait être de l'anémie, continua Kuroo.

C'est vrai qu'il suivait des études de médecine, avant. Il devait savoir quelques trucs sur les maladies et comment les reconnaître.

— Mais c'est super grave ! couina Bokuto, en pleine panique.

— Pas forcément. A mon avis, ça doit être dû à une carence de quelque chose. Je suppose que vous faites pas des repas de rois, pas vrai ? Et puis j'ai dit que ça "pourrait" être de l'anémie. Faudra juste surveiller que ça recommence pas. Si ça se trouve, c'était juste la fatigue. Il s'est excité d'un coup, ça a peut-être causé un choc nerveux qui l'a fait disjoncter.

— J'ai pas disjoncté, grogna Akaashi.

Kuroo le regarda, et un sourire narquois était apparu sur ses lèvres.

— Ça y ressemblait pourtant, ricana-t-il. Tu t'es évanoui, et maintenant t'es calmé. On éteint et on rallume. Comme avec un pc.

— Je suis pas un pc non plus.

Les yeux d'Akaashi lançaient des éclairs, et il avait une furieuse envie de frapper le visage moqueur qui lui faisait face. Cependant, sa réaction sembla amuser Kuroo encore davantage.

— Tu vois, tu vas mieux ! chantonna-t-il en se relevant. Allez, on a encore de la route avant d'arriver à la prochaine ville.

Il tendit une main pour aider Akaashi à se relever. Ce dernier la regarda, l'air d'hésiter. Et puis finalement, résigné, et ne se sentant pas de se remettre debout tout seul, il accepta. En le relevant, Kuroo l'attrapa par l'épaule pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas retomber, et après quelques secondes de stabilisation, Akaashi lui fit signe que c'était bon. Il le lâcha.

— T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda encore Bokuto, le regard encore plein d'inquiétude. Tu veux que je porte ton sac ? Nan, mieux ! Monte sur mon dos, je vais te porter toi !

Akaashi le regarda, et il ne pu empêcher un léger sourire attendri de venir flotter sur ses lèvres. Il était touché que Bokuto s'inquiète comme ça pour lui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, assura-t-il du ton le plus doux et rassurant qu'il avait en stock.

Et puis, pour confirmer ses paroles, il tendit la main pour saisir celle de son ami et y exercer une légère pression. Bokuto le fixa, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un instant qui sembla se distordre et durer l'éternité. Les grands yeux jaunes de Bokuto étaient brillants de fatigue et légèrement cernés de noir. Il avait l'air réellement exténué. Et pourtant, il avait quand même proposé de porter Akaashi. Et ce dernier savait que s'il avait accepté, il l'aurait fait. Et sans se plaindre une seule fois.

Au bout d'un moment, il voulut lâcher la main de Bokuto pour qu'ils puissent se remettre en route, car il sentait le regard de Kuroo peser sur eux, mais Bokuto serra fort sa main à lui pour l'empêcher de le lâcher. Une sorte de détresse se lisait dans son regard. Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de ce contact. Alors Akaashi sourit, et il fit quelques pas, en gardant la grande main chaude de Bokuto contre la sienne.

Peut-être que lui aussi avait besoin de ça.

Ils marchèrent à une allure raisonnable pendant une quarantaine de minutes, et il faisait presque totalement nuit lorsqu'ils atteignirent la ville. Pas de trace d'humains encore sains. Pas de trace de camp. Finalement, l'hypothèse de Bokuto n'était restée qu'une hypothèse.

Cela attrista à peine Akaashi. Finalement, peut-être qu'il s'y attendait, et ainsi, il s'était préparé à être déçu. Il ne dit rien à ce sujet. Personne ne l'évoqua.

Très silencieusement, ils s'engagèrent dans une rue. Il y avait deux infectés en train d'agoniser sur le sol, et puis quelques cadavres aussi. Un chien en train de boulotter un des corps s'enfuit à leur passage. Autrement, tout était calme. La ville n'avait pas l'air très grande, peut-être que tous ceux qui y avaient vécu, infectés ou sains, l'avaient quittée. Il y avait des voitures dont les vitres et les pare-brises avaient été brisés, quelques vitrines de magasins étaient tombées aussi, et ils évitaient soigneusement de marcher sur les débris de verre.

Progresser dans une ville fantôme continuait de donner des frissons à Akaashi malgré le temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi ces rues désertes avaient un jour ressemblé, lorsqu'elles étaient encore toutes pleines de monde, de bruits, de vie. Il imaginait les gens dans les boutiques, les enfants qui courraient sur les trottoirs, les automobilistes énervés qui klaxonnaient, les salary-men qui parlaient fort au téléphone, les lycéennes qui gloussaient en rentrant du lycée.

Il pouvait presque voir toutes les couleurs qui avaient à une époque habillées la ville, et qui aujourd'hui avaient disparues, ne laissant aux rues vides et inutiles qu'une morne teinte, pâle et délavée.

Et puis il se mettait à imaginer à quoi avait ressemblé la ville lorsque l'anarchie s'était installée, que les gens, pris de panique et terrifiés, étaient devenus un peu fous et avaient voulu fuir. Il imaginait les cris, les pleurs, les coups, la violence des plus bas instincts de survie de l'Homme. Toute l'histoire de chaque ville qu'ils visitaient lui tombait dessus comme une enclume, et lui donnait des envies de vomir.

Dans quel genre d'enfer est-ce que l'Humanité avait été plongée ?

— On s'arrête là ? proposa soudain Bokuto.

Ils avaient atterri dans une banlieue résidentielle, et des deux cotés de la rue s'étalaient des petites maisons autour desquelles les pelouses qui n'avaient pas été entretenues ressemblaient à de petites forêts vierges miniatures.

Akaashi réfléchit. Une maison offrait plusieurs possibilités de fuite en cas de problème, et puis honnêtement, l'idée de dormir dans un lit plaisait à Akaashi. Il lança un regard à Bokuto qui le fixait en attendant sa réponse, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il avait l'air exténué. Il n'avait sûrement qu'une envie : s'arrêter et enfin se reposer.

Et puis il regarda Kuroo, recherchant (étonnamment) son avis. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules. Il s'en fichait visiblement. Sûrement que tout lui allait.

— Ok, accepta alors Akaashi.

Il vit le soulagement passer dans le regard de Bokuto, qui s'empressa immédiatement d'entrer dans la cour de la maison la plus proche. Après une rapide inspection de l'extérieur, ils entrèrent par la porte de derrière, et eurent le bonheur de constater que l'endroit était désert, et même plutôt bien conservé. Bien sûr, des gens avaient dû passer avant eux puisqu'il ne restait pas la moindre trace de nourriture, mais les fenêtres n'étaient pas brisées, et les pièces étaient globalement en bon état.

Ils prirent ce qu'ils trouvèrent pour fermer les portes. Ils poussèrent une commode devant la porte arrière, et bloquèrent celle de devant avec un buffet. Ils fermèrent les volets de toutes les fenêtres, et seulement ensuite, ils se permirent de souffler.

Ils s'installèrent dans la suite parentale, et Bokuto s'effondra immédiatement sur le lit en poussant un lourd soupir d'aise.

— Aah, ça fait trop du bieeeen ! s'exclama-t-il, et le sourire content sur ses lèvres fit sourire Akaashi et Kuroo.

— Je pourrais presque rester là, confirma ce dernier, assis au pied du matelas.

— C'est pas trop mal, renchérit Akaashi, à moitié allongé à coté de Bokuto.

Tous les trois échangèrent un regard avant de pouffer bêtement de rire ensemble. Ils étaient soulagés. D'être arrivés ici presque sans encombre, de se sentir en relative sécurité, de se reposer enfin. La pression retombait, et ils s'autorisaient à se relâcher.

— Comment tu te sens Akaashi ? demanda alors Kuroo, et il tendit le bras pour reprendre son pouls.

— Ça va, répondit-il en se laissant faire. Mais je meurs de faim.

— Oh grave moi aussi ! s'exclama Bokuto. On n'a presque rien avalé de la journée !

— Il nous reste plus grand chose, fit tristement remarquer Akaashi.

— J'ai des dorayaki dans mon sac, lança Kuroo en se penchant vers ledit sac.

— Trop cool ! s'enthousiasma Bokuto.

— J'adore les dorayaki, sourit Akaashi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir mangé depuis des siècles !

Kuroo présenta fièrement le sachet de pâtisseries à ses nouveaux amis, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et puis sans les faire attendre plus longtemps, il l'ouvrit et les laissa piocher.

— Je garantis pas la fraîcheur, fit-il cependant remarquer.

— Ils sont super bons, répondit Akaashi qui avait déjà la bouche pleine.

— Grave ! confirma Bokuto, qui avait aussi mordu comme un affamé dans son dorayaki.

Alors ils mangèrent, et dans un calme presque religieux. Trop occupés à remplir leurs estomacs pour ouvrir la bouche si ce n'était pas pour y enfourner de la nourriture. Et puis, ils étaient fatigués. Et le fait de se poser, de se calmer, faisait remonter cette fatigue à la surface. Akaashi avait les yeux qui piquaient, Bokuto baillait toutes les deux minutes et avait le regard brillant des gens qui veulent céder à Morphée.

Kuroo avait encore l'air le plus alerte des trois.

— Ça ne te dérange pas de prendre le premier tour de garde ? lui demanda Akaashi alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger.

— Tu me ferais confiance pour être garant de votre sécurité ? répliqua Kuroo, l'oeil narquois. Tu n'as pas peur que je vous égorge dans votre sommeil pour partir avec vos affaires ?

— Non, répondit sincèrement Akaashi (si sincèrement même qu'il vit la surprise passer pendant une fraction de secondes dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.)

— Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de confiance ? continua Kuroo après quelques secondes.

Akaashi haussa les épaules, jouant celui que rien n'atteint.

— Je crois que je préfère te faire confiance à tort plutôt que me méfier de toi à tort, expliqua-t-il posément. On est tous dans la même galère. Je veux croire que tu es de ceux qui choisissent l'entraide à l'égoïsme.

Kuroo sembla sincèrement surprit de cet aveux, et aussi un peu touché. Ils se fixèrent en silence, intensément, pendant une poignée de secondes, et quelque chose se passa pendant cet échange. Comme si une sorte de lien venait de se créer entre eux. Un lien qui, dans n'importe quelle autre situation, n'aurait jamais existé. Le lien des survivants qui veulent survivre ensemble, portés par un désir commun : rester en vie.

— Ok, je prends le premier tour, finit par dire Kuroo en se levant du lit. Je vais me mettre dans le salon.

— Viens me réveiller dans deux heures, indiqua Akaashi.

— Ouais.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce. Il tira la porte derrière lui, mais ne la ferma pas totalement. Juste au cas où.

Après son départ, Akaashi soupira, et il se tourna vers Bokuto pour lui demander si cela le dérangeaient qu'ils dorment tous les deux dans le lit double. Il fut à peine étonné de le trouver déjà endormi, la bouche grande ouverte, étalé à moitié en diagonale sur le matelas.

Akaashi sourit.

Il retira ses chaussures (qu'il ne posait d'habitude jamais pour dormir), sa veste, et il monta sur le lit, s'assit tout près de Bokuto. Il le regarda pendant quelques instants.

Bokuto ne répondait pas forcément aux critères de beauté établis par la société. Il avait des sourcils épais et qui formaient un angle étrange, des yeux si ronds qu'on pourrait les caractériser de 'globuleux' s'ils n'étaient pas tout le temps si remplis d'émotions, les cheveux secs comme de la paille, et de cette étrange couleur zebrée qui s'était estompée par endroits. Et puis il avait cette vilaine cicatrice sur le menton aussi.

Mais pourtant, Akaashi le trouvait beau. Magnifique.

Il était beau dans la façon dont il se tenait, dans les mots qu'il disait, dans ses sourires plus lumineux que de l'or et le soleil réunis, dans le brillant de ses yeux lorsqu'il était excité ou heureux.

Il était beau aux yeux d'Akaashi.

Il lui était précieux aussi. Tellement précieux.

Si avant l'épidémie, on lui avait dit qu'il pourrait tant s'attacher à quelqu'un comme lui, il n'y aurait pas cru. Bokuto n'était définitivement pas le genre de personne avec qui il aurait eu l'idée de se lier d'amitié à une époque. Et pourtant, il se disait qu'il aurait tant regretté de mourir sans avoir connu Bokuto.

Il était tellement reconnaissant d'avoir rencontré ce garçon-là dans un monde si désespéré.

Il voulait le garder auprès de lui. Le protéger. Qu'il le protège. Il se disait qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, et que pour cette raison, il fallait qu'ils restent ensemble jusqu'à la toute fin. Peu importe ce qui les attendaient.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'autorisa à venir poser une main sur la joue froide de son ami. Evidemment qu'il devait avoir froid, à s'être endormi comme ça.

Bokuto fronça les sourcils et grogna vaguement au contact, comme s'il l'avait dérangé au milieu d'un rêve, et puis il ouvrit les yeux à moitié. Akaashi ne retira pas sa main. Il la laissa là, et lia son regard à celui de Bokuto. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, et c'était un échange si tranquille, si doux. Plein de tendresse.

— Tu fais quoi ? finit cependant par demander Bokuto, et sa voix était basse et intime dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

— Tu prends toute la place, répondit Akaashi avec un petit sourire. Et tu ne t'es même pas déshabillé pour dormir. Pour une fois qu'on a un vrai lit, on doit en profiter.

— Ah, ouais.

Il se redressa à contre-coeur, jeta ses chaussures sur le sol, sa veste au bout du matelas. Ils secouèrent la couette (en remerciant les Cieux que personne ne l'ai prise), et ils s'y glissèrent.

Akaashi avait l'impression de revivre. Il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit complet (avec matelas, oreiller et couverture) depuis... depuis tellement, tellement longtemps. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était doux de s'enfoncer dans un matelas, avec le poids d'une couverture sur soi, même si elle était de mi-saison parce qu'avant le début de l'épidémie, il faisait beau.

Il se rappela comme à une époque, il adorait se glisser dans son lit à la fin de la journée.

— Eh, Akaashi, appela Bokuto. On est bien là, hein ?

— Oui, souffla Akaashi.

— Ça me rappelle quand je dormais avec ma petite soeur des fois... avant...

Le coeur d'Akaashi se serra un peu dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna pour faire face à Bokuto, mais il avait éteint la lampe torche, et ne le distinguait même pas dans le noir. Il sentit alors les bras de son ami s'enrouler autour de lui, et l'attirer contre son corps.

Il bloqua son souffle pendant une seconde.

Son coeur s'emballa.

— On n'avait jamais dormi ensemble, fit alors remarquer Bokuto.

— Hm. Il fallait toujours que l'un d'entre nous monte la garde.

— Ça m'avait manqué de pouvoir dormir avec quelqu'un.

Akaashi ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça, alors il ne dit rien. A la place, il se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte rassurante, se blottissant aussi confortablement que possible entre les bras de Bokuto.

Et comme il était bien, là. Il était heureux. Il ne pensait plus au danger, plus à la mort, à la faim, au froid. Il pensait juste à la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Bokuto, au sentiment de quiétude qu'il ressentait soudain dans ses bras.

— Bokuto, murmura-t-il.

— Hm..., marmonna ce dernier, déjà en train de se renfoncer dans le gouffre du sommeil.

— Je ne te laisserai jamais.

Et presque immédiatement, il se laissa partir à son tour, rêvant à un autre monde, meilleur pour eux, où ils pourraient être vraiment heureux pour toujours. Un monde aux allures de paradis. Si différent de cet enfer où Bokuto était la seule douceur.

* * *

 **Je sais qu'en écrivant ce genre de fic apocalyptique, j'aurais sans doute dû inclure plus de scènes de combats gores, mais ce que j'ai préféré écrire dans cette fic, c'est les intéractions humaines. Particulièrement Bokuto/Akaashi et Kuroo/Akaashi.**

 **J'espère que ça a plus aux quelques personnes qui me lisent encore !**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey heeeey !**

 **Avec ce chapitre, on entre dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire, yeah ! ~**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire si ce n'est que vous les personnes qui me lisez et laissez vos avis êtes les plus merveilleuses du monde ! Je lis toutes vos reviews avec d'imenses sourires béats ! ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow**  
 _chapitre 5_

Lorsqu'Akaashi se réveilla, il déduit qu'il faisait encore nuit, puisqu'il ne voyait aucune lumière filtrer au travers des volets fermés. Il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être, mais il ne voyait absolument rien, et la lumière de sa montre ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps déjà.

Cependant, il ne se sentait plus fatigué. Il avait prit l'habitude d'avoir un cycle de sommeil très court, et il avait déjà beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir.

Bokuto avait dû rouler à l'autre bout du lit, puisqu'il entendait sa respiration lente et profonde, mais n'était plus collé contre lui.

Il le laissa dormir, mais décida d'aller libérer Kuroo de la garde puisqu'il ne dormirait plus.

Il sortit de la couverture et eut un grand frisson lorsque la fraîcheur de la pièce glissa sur sa peau. Il tâtonna pour trouver sa veste et ses chaussures, et il tâtonna encore pour trouver la porte et sortir de la chambre qui donnait directement sur le salon. C'est seulement là qu'il s'autorisa à allumer sa lampe torche.

Il balaya le faisceau lumineux dans la pièce et trouva Kuroo assit par terre, contre un mur. La tête dans les genoux, la barre en fer de Bokuto coincée contre le ventre. Akaashi fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il s'était endormi alors qu'il devait monter la garde ?

Il allait s'énerver, mais à ce moment-là, Kuroo releva la tête, et plissa les yeux pour les protéger de la lumière de la lampe dirigée droit sur son visage.

— Qu'est-c'que tu fous, grogna-t-il.

— Désolé, je croyais que tu t'étais endormi.

Akaashi dévia le faisceau de la lampe et s'approcha pour s'asseoir à coté de lui.

— Je dormais pas, je réfléchissais, expliqua Kuroo en le regardant faire du coin des yeux.

— A quoi ?

Tout en parlant, Akaashi regarda sa montre. Il était minuit passé.

— Tu aurais déjà dû venir me réveiller.

— J'ai essayé à un moment, mais vous étiez tellement mignons Bokuto et toi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'ai pas voulu vous déranger.

Il ricana, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Akaashi se sentit rougir, mais il ne dit rien.

— Est-ce qu'il y a un truc entre vous ? insista Kuroo au bout d'un moment.

— Non, répondit Akaashi, catégorique.

— Je suis pas aveugle, tu sais ? Vous êtes vachement tactiles l'un avec l'autre.

— Si tu le dis...

— Tu l'aimes ? demanda abruptement Kuroo.

— Non, répondit Akaashi tout aussi brusquement.

Il soupira et laissa sa tête rencontrer le mur. Il ferma les yeux.

— Je ne l'aime pas 'comme ça', explicita-t-il. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je crois. C'est juste que... C'est la seule personne que j'ai au monde maintenant. Et je suis la seule personne qu'il a.

Il ne disait pas ça pour se vanter, c'était la vérité. Ils étaient tous les deux jusqu'à leur rencontre avec Kuroo qui datait tout juste de l'avant veille. Ils n'avaient que l'un sur l'autre sur qui compter. Cela créait des liens indéfectibles. Ils étaient alliés de survie, alliés de bataille, et seuls soutiens émotionels l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour se souvenir de ce qu'être humain signifiait, et pour ne pas perdre la raison.

Car l'Homme est une créature sociable qui a besoin des autres pour ne pas devenir fou en étant laissé avec ses pensées trop longtemps.

Alors oui, ils avaient développé une relation très intime, très tactile, qui pouvait être confondue avec de l'amour romantique. Akaashi lui-même, parfois, n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'était ce qu'il éprouvait pour Bokuto. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tomber amoureux de lui. Peut-être que si tout allait bien, il le pourrait. Mais il n'avait pour l'instant pas du tout la tête à ça. Et le coeur, trop triste et trop inquiet, n'y était pas non plus.

— Tu as déjà été amoureux, Akaashi ? demanda alors Kuroo pour dévier un peu le sujet.

Son ton était bas, calme. Il avait perdu sa petite intonation amusée, taquine. Akaashi comprit qu'il posait une question sérieuse, et ne voulait pas juste l'embêter.

— Non, répondit-il alors avec le même sérieux.

Il avait eu quelques flirts qui n'avaient jamais mené nul part à l'université, mais il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec ça de manière générale.

— Moi oui, fit Kuroo même si Akaashi ne lui avait pas demandé. Enfin, je crois.

Il marqua une pause. Akaashi se demanda s'il allait continuer. Il se demanda s'il devait poser des questions, ou changer de sujet, ou simplement ne rien dire. Peu importe la suite, dans tous les cas, la personne dont parlait Kuroo devait être morte maintenant, alors ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en cherchant à en savoir plus.

Finalement, c'est Kuroo qui continua, de lui-même.

— Il vivait avec moi dans ma coloc. Il avait deux ans de moins. Lev. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'aimais bien. Il était toujours enjoué, mais un peu simplet. Un peu comme Bokuto finalement. C'est un des derniers de notre groupe à avoir été utilisé comme cobaye, avant Kenma.

Akaashi sentit son estomac se tordre encore, comme lorsque Kuroo leur avait raconté son histoire la première fois. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait survécu à une expérience si horrible.

— Le truc, c'est que maintenant, je réalise que peut-être que je l'aimais pas vraiment. C'était peut-être juste une sorte d'affection bizarre parce qu'il avait l'air naïf et que j'avais l'impression que je devais le protéger.

En l'écoutant parler, Akaashi se demandait s'il voulait en venir quelque part avec son épanchement, ou s'il avait juste besoin de parler, de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Est-ce que c'était à ça qu'il réfléchissait depuis plusieurs heures ? Il avait dû avoir le temps de sacrément se retourner la cervelle.

— Il me manque, continua Kuroo. Mais il me manque comme Yaku et Kai me manquent. Comme des amis très chers que j'ai perdus. Pas comme l'amour de ma vie, tu vois ? J'veux dire. Même si j'avais été amoureux, c'était peut-être pas l'amour de ma vie, mais tu vois où j'veux en venir.

— Hm. Je vois, acquiesça Akaashi.

— Kenma me manque différemment, dit-il encore, tout bas. Est-ce que je l'aimais pour autant ? J'en sais rien. J'crois pas. C'était comme mon frangin. Mon petit frère adoré. Il méritait pas de finir comme ça...

Il renifla, et Akaashi se demanda si c'était parce qu'il pleurait. Il n'osa pas regarder pour vérifier. Il préférait garder la tête fixée sur le sol.

— Aucun d'eux méritait ça. Mais peut-être que c'est mieux qu'ils soient morts. Ils sont peut-être dans un meilleur endroit maintenant. Ils ont plus à subir ce monde de cinglés.

— Tu voudrais les rejoindre ? s'entendit demander Akaashi, parlant presque sans s'en rendre compte.

— Tu veux savoir si je voudrais mourir ? s'assura Kuroo, et il pouffa de rire. Peut-être que ça m'a tenté pendant un moment, admit-il. Quand j'étais seul et que je savais pas quoi faire. Mais maintenant... désolé, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, vous rencontrer, ça m'a redonné un peu d'espoir.

Ses paroles touchèrent Akaashi en plein coeur, et il se sentit ému presque aux larmes. S'ils avaient su redonner un peu d'espoir, un peu de volonté de vivre à quelqu'un qui avait vu mourir devant ses yeux son ami le plus cher, en sachant qu'il était probablement arrivé le même sort à la personne qu'il pensait avoir aimée et à ses autres amis, alors c'est que, réellement, il restait peut-être de l'espoir dans ce monde. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'ils tiennent encore.

Ensemble.

Tous les trois.

Akaashi laissa alors glisser sa main sur le coté pour venir saisir à l'aveugle le poignet de Kuroo, et il le serra très fort.

— Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, dit-il.

— Ouais, souffla Kuroo, et il libéra son poignet, juste pour venir prendre la main d'Akaashi dans la sienne.

Ce dernier se laissa faire docilement, et en fait, cela ne le dérangea même pas. Il trouva ça agréable. La chaleur humaine, il avait presque oublié que cela existait en dehors de Bokuto.

— Merci.

Ils devaient rester forts, et continuer. Et tant pis s'il leur fallait encore 2 ans pour trouver un refuge où ils seraient vraiment en sécurité, un camp, des alliés. Ils continueraient. Ils le devaient. Pour tous ceux qui n'étaient plus, et qui n'avaient pas eu la possibilité d'avoir cet espoir.

Ils devaient y croire.

— Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? demanda Kuroo au bout d'un moment.

Lentement, distraitement, il s'était mit à caresser le dos de la main d'Akaashi avec son pouce. La pensée qu'il ait pu avoir ce genre de petit geste affectif pour Kenma ou Lev, à une époque, traversa l'esprit d'Akaashi. Peut-être que cela le réconfortait d'avoir la main de quelqu'un dans la sienne à cet instant. Alors il le laissait faire, et c'était un peu irréel de penser qu'un presque inconnu lui caressait la main tout naturellement comme ça.

— De quoi tu parles ? fit-il en guise de réponse.

— Par rapport au malaise de tout à l'heure, spécifia Kuroo, et machinalement, il vint prendre le pouls d'Akaashi à son poignet.

— Oh, ça, se rappela Akaashi en faisant la moue. Oui, ça va. C'était rien, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Désolé d'ailleurs.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se souvenant l'expression de peur et d'inquiétude sincère qu'il avait vue sur le visage de Bokuto lorsqu'il était revenu à lui. Il pensa à ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait eu cette perte de conscience en plein milieu d'une attaque d'infectés. Cela aurait pu tourner au drame. Et si Bokuto avait cherché à le protéger et s'était retrouvé infecté par sa faute ?

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait un risque que cela se reproduise au pire des moments. Et il ne pourrait probablement jamais savoir, car ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller chez son généraliste ou passer une petite batterie de tests dans un hôpital.

C'était un advienne que pourra, et il espérait qu'il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de cela dans le futur.

— C'est rien, répondit Kuroo. Tant que tu te sens mieux, c'est le plus important.

— Ouais, je suppose.

Kuroo était vraiment quelqu'un de trop gentil. Akaashi se sentait un peu horrible d'avoir fait le sale type avec lui au début. Kuroo les connaissaient à peine aussi, après tout. Il avait toutes les raisons de se méfier d'eux aussi, après tout. Mais à la place, il avait choisi de rester avec eux, de leur accorder sa confiance. Et en plus de cela, il s'inquiétait pour eux, il faisait attention à eux.

Une personne comme ça ne méritait pas de connaître de malheurs. C'était un gars bien.

Finalement, Kuroo resta avec Akaashi le reste de la nuit. Il refusa d'aller se coucher, prétextant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il ne resta pas très vigilant cependant, laissant ce soin à la personne désignée de garde. Il resta pensif, Akaashi sentit qu'il somnola plusieurs fois pendant quelques minutes. Il fit aussi les cent pas, un peu. Il fouilla quelques tiroirs. Même s'ils passèrent plusieurs heures ensemble, ils ne se parlèrent pas vraiment.

Akaashi passa un long moment à penser à ce que pourrait être leur prochaine destination. Si seulement ils pouvaient avoir une carte, ce serait plus simple. Mais serait-ce vraiment utile ? Même s'ils avaient une carte, elle ne leur indiquerait pas quel serait un endroit sûr pour eux, où ils rencontreraient le moins d'infectés, ou bien même où ils pourraient trouver une colonie ou retrouver leurs familles.

Kuroo savait-il d'ailleurs ce qui était arrivé à la sienne ?

Et puis finalement, il était presque six heures et quart quand ils avaient entendu du bruit dehors. La nuit avait été plutôt tranquille. Un sanglier, sûrement infecté, était passé et avait déraciné un jeune arbre dans un jardin tout proche, et puis il était reparti en courant et en hurlant à la mort, ce qui avait attiré deux gros chiens qui n'avaient pas causé de problème puisqu'ils s'étaient contenté de suivre la trace de l'animal.

Aucun infecté. C'était quand même difficilement croyable. Avaient-ils vraiment atterri dans un endroit sûr ? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. La seule raison aurait été que quelqu'un s'occupe de les annihiler et de protéger l'endroit. Mais ils n'avaient croisé personne en venant.

Cependant, s'il n'y avait vraiment personne d'encore sain dans la zone, à qui appartenaient les voix qu'ils entendaient maintenant ?

Akaashi et Kuroo se regardèrent. Ils avaient fini par se caler sur le canapé, leurs épaules appuyées l'une contre l'autre, et leur garde avait été si tranquille qu'ils s'étaient un peu empâtés. Mais entendre parler les avaient réveillés d'un coup, comme s'ils s'étaient pris une décharge électrique.

Il y avait quelqu'un, là-dehors.

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, et se précipitèrent jusqu'à la porte. Ils décalèrent le meuble qu'ils avaient bloqué devant, et Akaashi colla son visage contre le bois pour regarder à travers l'œil de bœuf.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois? Demanda immédiatement Kuroo, sans même lui laisser le temps de percevoir l'extérieur à travers la pénombre.

Akaashi plissa le regard. Il voyait mal parce qu'il faisait sombre et que le jour ne poindrait pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Le champs réduit de la minuscule fenêtre ne lui offrait pas non plus une très grande visibilité, et droit en face de lui, il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, les voix étaient encore là. Elles étaient réelles. Kuroo les avait entendues aussi. Ce n'était que des sons étouffés, et il était impossible de comprendre des mots, mais c'était bien des voix humaines.

— Alors? s'impatienta Kuroo.

— Je vois rien, répliqua Akaashi avec une pointe d'irritation.

Il se tourna alors vers l'autre garçon pour lui adresser un regard profond, sérieux, brillant de détermination.

— Je vais sortir voir, dit-il.

À peine ces mots prononcés, il tourna la poignée de la porte qu'il entrouvrit légèrement. Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra immédiatement dans le salon et un frisson parcourut Akaashi.

— Fais gaffe à toi, lança Kuroo à voix basse.

— Ouais.

Akaashi prit une inspiration, resserra bien la main sur son arme, et il fit deux pas à l'extérieur. Kuroo resta à l'intérieur, contre entrebâillement de la porte, prêt à bondir à l'extérieur pour assister Akaashi au moindre mouvement suspect.

Cependant, rien ne vint sauter à la gorge de ce dernier. Il respirait lentement, et percevait bien la vapeur qui se formait devant sa bouche à chaque expiration. La petite aube était glacée et humide, et une brume éparse roulait près du sol, serpentant, silencieuse comme un fantôme, entre les troncs des arbres et les poteaux des lampadaires.

Akaashi alluma sa lampe torche, et il regarda à sa droite. Il n'y avait que la rue qui s'étendait, vide et lugubre, et le faisceau lumineux perçait difficilement à travers les volutes tranquilles du brouillard.

Il tendit l'oreille dans un espoir de distinguer d'où provenaient les voix qu'ils entendaient. Elles s'étaient tues un moment, laissant le quartier dans un silence morbide, avant de reprendre. Akaashi se tourna vers la gauche et balaya la lumière de sa lampe dans cette direction. Les voix avaient l'air de venir de là, mais très honnêtement, elles auraient pu venir de n'importe où, tant il régnait à cet instant une atmosphère distordue et troublante.

Akaashi avait le souffle court, et il tremblait légèrement, sans savoir dire si c'était à cause du froid ou bien de la peur, ou même de l'excitation. Il était un peu fébrile. Si des survivants étaient dans le coin, il y avait le risque qu'ils soient hostiles. Et alors ils auraient des problèmes.

C'est alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion qu'à travers le brouillard, un rond de lumière apparut. Vraisemblablement la lumière d'une lampe torche. Le souffle d'Akaashi se bloqua cette fois dans sa gorge, et tous ses muscles se tendirent appréhension. Il ne bougea pas, toujours immobile au bord du jardin de la maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

— Akaashi !

Il entendit Kuroo l'appeler à voix basse, mais il ne réagit pas. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il y avait quelqu'un, juste là. C'était quitte ou double. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'ils ne tombent pas sur des ennemis.

Il songea à Bokuto, qui devait encore dormir tranquillement. Ils auraient peut-être dû le réveiller, qu'ils soient prêts à fuir s'il le fallait.

La lumière fantomatique au milieu des brumes semblait se rapprocher, et rapidement, Akaashi perçut des bruits de pas. Et les voix s'élevaient toujours, un peu plus intelligibles maintenant.

Des silhouettes apparurent. Il y en avait deux.

Akaashi les regarda devenir plus nettes alors qu'elles approchaient. Les doigts fermement agrippés à sa barre de fer, il leva le faisceau de sa lampe pour les éclairer.

— Eh, qui est là ? demanda l'une des deux voix.

Finalement, les deux personnes furent assez proches pour qu'Akaashi les distingue clairement, et tous les trois se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants.

C'était deux garçons, probablement d'à peu près son âge. Il y avait un brun aux traits plutôt doux et harmonieux qui portait un treillis noir et une veste en cuir camel, et avait une mitraillette à la main. L'autre avait la tête rasée de près, une longue balafre sur la joue et un air peu engageant. Il était habillé d'un jean et d'un sweat noir décoré du logo d'un groupe de hard rock populaire. Il avait aussi une mitraillette au dessus de laquelle il avait fixé une lampe avec du gros scotch.

Ils avaient l'air aussi surpris de voir Akaashi que lui l'était de les voir. Cependant, la surprise ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, et rapidement, ils levèrent leurs armes pour pointer le canon des mitraillettes sur lui. Akaashi laissa tomber sa barre dans l'herbe et il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

— Identifiez-vous, ordonna le type aux cheveux bruns.

— Et fait pas l'malin, ajouta celui avec la cicatrice sur la joue.

— Je m'appelle Akaashi Keiji, parla-t-il calmement.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda encore le brun avant de lui laisser le temps d'élaborer sa réponse.

Akaashi déglutit péniblement, sans lâcher une seule seconde les deux inconnus des yeux. Il remarqua qu'en plus de leurs mitraillettes, ils avaient des machettes à la ceinture. Le type rasé avait même un taser. Ils étaient drôlement bien armés pour de simples civils qui, comme lui, Kuroo et Bokuto, essayeraient juste de survivre.

— Je suis à la recherche d'un camp de survivants, entreprit alors d'expliquer Akaashi.

Il préféra ne pas mentionner tout de suite qu'il n'était pas seul pour garder Kuroo et Bokuto en sécurité si jamais les choses dégénéraient.

— Je suis pas dangereux, crut-il bon de rajouter quand il vit le coup d'oeil qu'échangèrent les deux hommes armés.

Toujours en le gardant en joue, ils semblèrent avoir une conversation silencieuse, échangeant juste un long regard impossible à déchiffrer. Ce moment sembla durer une éternité. Akaashi se demanda si Kuroo était allé réveiller Bokuto, ou s'il était toujours à la porte en train d'observer la scène, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête pour vérifier.

Finalement, les deux inconnus reportèrent leur attention sur Akaashi, et ils avaient toujours des visages durs et sérieux.

— Tu viens d'où ? demanda le balafré.

— Tokyo. J'étais étudiant là-bas.

— Ça fait un sacré bout d'chemin de Tokyo à ici. T'es tout seul ?

Akaashi prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il ne connaissait toujours pas les intentions de ces gars-là, alors pouvait-il vraiment leur révéler la présence de ses camarades de survie ? Il n voulait pas qu'ils se fassent tuer, mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait si mentir à ces deux-là était une très bonne idée.

Il soupira.

— Je voyage avec deux autres personnes, avoua-t-il.

— Ils sont où ?

— Attendez, dites-moi d'abord qui vous êtes.

— Tu crois que t'es en position pour nous donner des ordres ? grogna le balafré en tirant une tête de tueur, esquissant un geste d'intimidation avec son arme.

— Tanaka, du calme, tempéra l'autre en grimaçant, avant de planter son regard dans celui d'Akaashi. On n'est pas des mercenaires, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et on va pas vous tuer pour vous voler ce que vous avez.

— Mais vous êtes qui alors ? insista Akaashi.

— On fait partie de la garde armée d'une colonie de survivants tout près d'ici.

Akaashi crut que son coeur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine, et il lui fallut une seconde pour assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Une colonie de réfugiés. Alors ça existait bien. Il y en avait bien une dans le coin. Ça expliquait que tout soit si calme par ici, et qu'ils n'aient pas croisé d'infectés encore vivants depuis l'après-midi. Bokuto avait eu raison tout à l'heure. C'était bien réel.

— Il y a... il y a vraiment un camp de survivants ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

C'était presque trop beau, trop incroyable pour être vrai.

— Oui, plusieurs même, continua le brun. Mais pas vraiment vers Tokyo. C'est assez paradoxal d'ailleurs, puisque c'était la capitale. Mais quand l'épidémie à commencé, les gens ont fuit les grandes villes, alors les camps se sont créés plutôt dans les campagnes et les petites villes un peu isolées.

— S'il vous plaît, vous devez nous y conduire, s'exclama alors Akaashi en faisant un pas désespéré en avant. Depuis des mois on en cherche une. S'il vous plaît.

Le garçon brun sembla un peu embarrassé, et Akaashi sentit son coeur se tordre au fond de sa cage thoracique.

— Je sais pas si on peut accueillir de nouvelles personnes, expliqua-t-il. Malheureusement, on est plutôt limités niveau place.

— Je vous en prie, juste pour quelques jours ! insista Akaashi. On est épuisés, on voudrait juste pouvoir passer une vraie nuit sans avoir peur de se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment !

Les deux garçons se consultèrent du regard une nouvelle fois, et Akaashi se contenta de les observer, le coeur battant, priant intérieurement pour qu'ils acceptent. Maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches de ce qu'ils avaient cherché pendant des mois, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer cette chance.

— Ukai risque de ne pas apprécier, fit remarquer le balafré.

— Possible, mais on peut pas abandonner des gens à leur sort comme ça, argumenta le brun. On leur trouvera bien un endroit.

— Très bien, céda le balafré. Mais c'est toi qui t'occupera d'expliquer ça à Ukai !

— Et moi qui croyais que tu étais courageux, marmonna le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Ok, on vous emmène avec nous. Va chercher tes amis.

Un sursaut de soulagement fit tressaillir Akaashi qui ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se précipita dans la maison pour prévenir Kuroo et Bokuto.

En déboulant dans le salon, il les trouva tous les deux bien réveillés. Ils avaient rassemblé leurs affaires, avaient chargés leurs sacs sur leurs dos, et Bokuto avait sa barre à la main. Ils étaient prêts à partir s'il le fallait.

Ce dernier bondit sur ses pieds à la seconde même où Akaashi réapparut, et ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre. Akaashi souriait, Bokuto avait le regard plein d'inquiétude.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en premier en prenant Akaashi par les épaules.

— Oui, répondit ce dernier, posant ses mains sur celles de son ami. Oui ça va. Ecoutez, les gars dehors, ils viennent d'un camp de survivants. Et ils vont nous y conduire !

L'information mit quelques instants à monter aux esprits de ses amis, et une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de Bokuto quand il finit par saisir ce que cela impliquait.

— T'es sérieux ! demanda-t-il avec excitation.

— Oui ! répliqua Akaashi, tout aussi excité.

Et soudain, ils avaient l'air de deux enfants un matin de Noël, se tenant par les mains et sautillant presque sur place, animés d'une énergie nouvelle que l'espoir leur donnait. La perspective d'être en sécurité leur apparaissait comme la chose la plus belle qui soit. C'était tout ce qu'ils espéraient depuis que tout avait commencé. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour leur survie et pouvoir enfin se détendre.

Et enfin, il leur était donnée la chance d'accéder à cette sécurité tant désirée. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être fous de joie.

— Attend Akaashi, t'es sûr qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? demanda alors Kuroo, coupant court au moment d'euphorie.

Bokuto et Akaashi tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Bokuto avait l'air d'avoir été brutalement ramené à la réalité, Akaashi avait soudain l'air très en colère.

— Quand on t'a connu, tu m'a reproché de ne pas te faire confiance, mais tu as quand même le culot de te méfier d'eux ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

— C'est pas ça, mais tu trouves pas que c'est un peu suspect ? insista Kuroo en essayant de rester calme.

— Peut-être. Mais en même temps, c'est notre seul petit espoir, alors moi, je vais m'y raccrocher. Libre à toi de venir avec nous ou pas.

Sur ces mots, Akaashi prit le poignet de Bokuto et sortit de la maison avec lui, coupant court et net le débat qui avait tout juste commencé.

Kuroo, laissé seul dans le salon, soupira. Ce garçon-là avait vraiment un sacré caractère.

Ajustant son sac dans son dos, il sortit à son tour. Il n'allait pas rester là tout seul. Il ne voulait plus être tout seul. Akaashi lui avait dit que désormais, il ne le serait plus. Pas tant qu'il continuait à voyager avec eux.

Akaashi dévisagea Kuroo lorsqu'il le vit apparaître dehors et venir vers eux. Quand ce dernier s'arrêta près de lui, ils échangèrent un regard profond et grave. Et puis Kuroo parla à demi-voix.

— Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

Akaashi se fit violence pour empêcher un léger sourire de venir retrousser la commissure de ses lèvres. Il esquissa un petit mouvement de tête entendu, et Kuroo l'imita. Ils s'étaient compris.

— Bon allez, on y va, déclara alors le garde brun. On devrait déjà être rentrés de notre ronde.

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient prêts, et impatients.

C'est comme ça qu'il marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, traversant plusieurs rues dans un grand calme. Le petit jour commença à éclaircir le ciel au milieu de leur marche, leur permettant d'éteindre leur lampes. Ils apprirent que les deux gardes s'appelaient Tanaka Ryuunosuke et Ennoshita Chikara, que le camp où ils se rendaient était dirigé par un vieil homme du nom d'Ukai, et qu'il était situé autour d'un ancien hôtel.

— C'est pour ça qu'on est limités niveau place, avait expliqué Ennoshita. On accueil des gens dans les chambres et les suites de l'hôtel, le camp englobe aussi quelques appartements alentours, mais il n'y en a pas en quantité infinie.

— Ouais, et si on commence à essayer de faire cohabiter des gens dans une seule chambre ou un seul appart, ils pètent des cables, grogna Tanaka, comme s'il parlait par expérience.

— Les gens sont nerveux et facilement irritables, c'est normal, ajouta l'autre garde. On l'est tous.

Ils finirent par arriver. L'hôtel était tout proche de l'endroit où ils avaient passé la nuit, au milieu de la ville, mais leurs guides les avaient fait passer par des détours alambiqués pour une raison inconnue, ce qui avait rallongé leur trajet.

Mais l'attente avait valu le coup.

Ils étaient face à un grillage de deux mètres de haut, surplombé de barbelé, derrière lequel plusieurs personnes armées étaient postées. Des postes de surveillance avaient été construits à intervalles réguliers et suivaient le grillage qui s'étendait de chaque coté, disparaissant dans des rues étroites. Derrière les grillages, des sortes de rigoles remplies d'eau avaient été creusées.

— On y est, indiqua Tanaka. Restez là.

Laissant Ennoshita et les trois survivants en retrait, il s'approcha du grillage pour parler avec un des gardes qui était à l'intérieur.

Akaashi était muet. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pendant des mois ils avaient cherché un endroit où se réfugier durablement, ils avaient cherché un camp pour les survivants, et n'avaient rien trouvé. Et pendant ce temps-là, des endroits comme celui-là s'étaient construits. Ils étaient protégés par les grillages, le barbelé, des barrières, ils avaient des gardes qui surveillaient les bordures du camp, et d'autres qui effectuaient des rondes régulières dans les alentours.

Ils étaient en sécurité là, ou au moins bien plus que s'ils étaient simplement livrés à eux-même à l'extérieur.

Et aujourd'hui, eux aussi pouvaient rejoindre ce petit semblant de paradis au milieu de l'enfer.

Il avait presque envie de fondre en larmes tant il était soulagé.

Bokuto et Kuroo étaient muets aussi. Ils devaient aussi se sentir soulagés.

Tanaka finit par revenir vers eux en trottinant.

— Ok, c'est bon vous pouvez rentrer, on va vous emmener voir Ukai.

Le garde à l'intérieur leur ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer. Akaashi sentit la main de Bokuto trouver la sienne et la serrer très fort. Il la serra en retour, un peu ému. Il avait le coeur agité et il était tout tremblant d'excitation. Traverser la porte, mettre un pied à l'intérieur du camps, cela lui laissa une impression toute particulière. Comme une sorte de picotement dans tout le corps.

A ce moment, c'était comme si soudain, un poids immense était retiré de ses épaules. Un poids affreusement lourd qu'il portait depuis le début de l'épidémie. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul et qu'il avait comprit que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, et que sa vie ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil désormais.

C'était le poids de l'angoisse de risquer la mort à chaque instant qui le libérait.

Et c'était incroyablement bon. Cela le laissait presque étourdi. Il avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait de se sentir en sécurité. Tout un orchestre d'émotions s'agitaient en lui, jouaient une mélodie puissante, vibrante. Les tambours de son coeur étaient déchaînés. Une montée d'adrénaline le faisait frémir, et il ne lâchait plus la main de Bokuto.

Tanaka et Ennoshita en tête de leur groupe, ils traversèrent la zone sécurisée pour rejoindre l'hôtel qui en était apparemment le coeur. Akaashi prit soin d'observer chaque détail de ce qu'il voyait. A l'extérieur, ils avaient principalement croisé des personnes armées, et Ennoshita leur avait expliqué que c'était parce que le couvre-feu n'était pas encore levé.

Mais une fois à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, tout était différent.

Il y avait des gens. Un monde incroyable dans le vaste hall d'entrée.

Il y avait des personnes qui discutaient ou lisaient, installés sur des banquettes, il y avait des enfants qui couraient et qui riaient. Il y avait du bruit, un brouhaha incroyable, assourdissant pour des oreilles qui avaient été habituées au calme du monde au dehors. Tout la vie ici contrastait brutalement avec ce qu'était devenu l'extérieur silencieux, déserté et apocalyptique.

C'était un peu déstabilisant.

Akaashi chercha à accrocher le regard de Bokuto, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à être ébahi, lui aussi. Il tourna la tête de l'autre coté et croisa les yeux de Kuroo. Ils échangèrent un court regard qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Leurs pupilles pétillaient, mais au fond des iris de Kuroo, Akaashi vit une sorte d'inquiétude qui décida sciemment d'ignorer.

A leur passage, de nombreuses personnes s'arrêtèrent pour les dévisager. Sans doute que tous les habitants du camp se connaissaient plus ou moins. Leurs visages inconnus devaient se remarquer facilement. Akaashi les ignora aussi. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cage d'escalier, le poids des regards insistants disparut et il souffla profondément, réalisant qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

— Comment est-ce qu'il est, votre chef ? demanda Kuroo alors qu'ils entamaient la troisième volée de marches, après un long silence général.

— Ukai ? fit Tanaka. Si j'étais vous, j'le mettrais pas en colère. Il est plus tout jeune mais il a encore de l'énergie.

— Il est plutôt intimidant, compléta Ennoshita. Et très strict.

— Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il va faire de nous ? demanda alors à son tour Akaashi.

— Difficile à dire, soupira Ennoshita. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Il est sévère, mais c'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

— Ouais, perso j'ai vu des gens très bien devenir mauvais depuis le début d'ce merdier, feula Kuroo, les sourcils froncés et l'air très peu convaincu.

Personne ne répondit à cette remarque, et ils grimpèrent ainsi cinq étages. Apparemment, ils disposaient d'un groupe électrogène qui alimentait tout le camp, mais ils n'utilisaient l'ascenseur qu'en dernier recours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, ils étaient tous essoufflés et s'autorisèrent une minute pour souffler avant d'entrer dans la première pièce à leur gauche.

Ce qui avait dû un jour être une chambre semblait avoir été transformé en une sorte de salle de commandement. Il y avait une vaste table au centre, sûrement récupérée du restaurant de l'hôtel, avec un plan, sans doute celui du camp. Il y avait de vieux écrans de surveillance et une autre table, contre un mur, sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs armes de différents types.

Dans la pièce, ils découvrirent également quatre personnes qui les regardèrent entrer avec des airs méfiants.

— Ukai-san, commença Ennoshita d'un ton formel. Ce sont les trois individus qu'on a trouvés dans la banlieue.

* * *

 **Je crois que c'est en écrivant la première scène de ce chapitre que j'ai commencé à sérieusement shipper Kuroo et Akaashi... help.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! Encore pas mal de fluff arrive, pour compenser les problèmes qui vont commencer à sérieusement se faire ressentir... ~**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Je suis désolé du retard que j'ai pris ! A chaque fois je me disais "hey faut que je poste le chapitre!" et puis "nah je le ferai plus tard..." et voilà où on en est arrivé ! Et puis je me suis pas senti très très bien ces derniers temps... sombre histoire.**

 **Bref, du coup pour me rattraper, je poste ce chapitre et le suivant en même temps ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow**  
 _chapitre 6_

L'un des hommes qui étaient présents devait avoir une bonne soixantaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux gris, courts, le regard étroit et inquisiteur, du genre qui vous transperce et vous laisse mal à l'aise. Il avait une aura imposante, presque écrasante. Il imposait un respect évident aux autres individus dans la pièce.

Cela devait être lui, Ukai.

Akaashi se dressa de toute sa hauteur, digne. Kuroo en fit de même, debout à sa gauche. Bokuto, qui était incroyablement silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient été emmenés par Tanaka et Ennoshita, avait l'air un peu plus désinvolte.

En réalité, il avait l'air totalement absent, et ce depuis déjà trop longtemps pour que cela n'inquiète pas Akaashi. Il avait déjà eu des moments de silence où il se refermait sur lui-même et ne parlait plus, mais cela n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps, aussi loin qu'Akaashi s'en souvenait.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de cela pour l'instant. Un problème à la fois. Il devait pour lors se concentrer pour se retenir de baisser le regard face à l'écrasante pesanteur que les yeux d'Ukai avait posés sur eux lui imposait.

L'homme les toisa dans un silence glacial pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité. Akaashi commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas muet. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de les jauger du regard pendant si longtemps ? Était-ce une sorte de technique d'intimidation ? Si c'était le cas, et bien c'était efficace.

Le regard de cet homme était pire que tout.

Lorsqu'il finit par parler, le timbre grave et menaçant de sa voix résonna dans tout le silence de la pièce, désagréable aux oreilles d'Akaashi.

— Vos noms.

Ils déclinèrent leurs identités chacun leur tour, calmement. S'en suivit une autre minute silencieuse durant laquelle Ukai continua de les détailler des yeux, comme si connaître leurs noms lui donnait accès à d'autres informations s'il les regardait encore.

— Vous venez d'où ? demanda-t-il encore avec autorité.

— Tokyo, répondit Kuroo avant qu'Akaashi n'ait le temps de parler.

— Vous êtes infectés ?

Akaashi manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive tant la question le prit de court. Comment cet homme pouvait-il leur poser cette question avec tant de naturel, et de front de la sorte, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps ? C'était un sujet qu'on n'abordait pas à la légère.

— Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre, tachant de se montrer le plus confiant et convainquant possible.

Ukai braqua alors son regard sur Akaashi. Sur lui en particulier, alors que jusqu'à présent, il avait baladé ses yeux sur eux trois. Il regarda Akaashi avec profondeur, et un air de défi dans les iris.

Akaashi se figea, et il sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans la nuque quand il vit Ukai venir jusqu'à lui, le pas douloureusement lent. Le temps qu'il se retrouve devant lui, c'était comme si une éternité s'était écoulée. Lorsque le son de ses chaussures sur le sol se tut, que le silence absolu revint, et que son visage n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de celui d'Akaashi, menaçant et asservissant, Akaashi se rendit compte qu'il avait même arrêté de respirer.

Et là, Ukai parla encore, d'une voix basse qui envoya courir un frisson dans tout son corps, tandis que son coeur s'emballait.

— Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

Cette simple question, comme une vicieuse piqûre de rappel, raviva dans l'esprit d'Akaashi leur rencontre avec Kuroo. A ce moment-là, il lui avait dit à peu près la même chose. Chacun voulait vivre, quoi qu'il en coûte. Alors personne n'avouerait avoir été en contact avec les fluides d'un infecté. Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort immédiat. Le pistolet qu'Ukai portait à la ceinture n'était pas des plus engageant non plus.

Akaashi réalisa alors brusquement comme on était vulnérable lorsque l'on se retrouvait dans le rôle de celui dont on doute. Il se rendit compte de combien c'était déstabilisant, de combien c'était effrayant, car au fond, c'était vrai. Il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il ne mente pas. Et Ukai pourrait décider de ne pas lui faire confiance et de les renvoyer tous les trois dans le monde cruel au dehors de la colonie.

Il se rendit compte de combien c'était angoissant et cruel, et il se demanda si Kuroo s'était senti comme ça lorsqu'ils l'avaient sauvé. Est-ce qu'il avait peur qu'Akaashi refuse qu'il les accompagnent ? Après tout, il s'était montré vraiment froid et méfiant envers lui. Alors face à sa réticence de le laisser venir, Bokuto avait dû apparaître comme une sorte de sauveur. Il avait été la voix de la douceur, plein de son grand altruisme inaltéré.

S'il n'avait pas été là, Akaashi aurait laissé Kuroo mourir sans plus de remords.

— On n'a que notre parole à vous offrir, intervint alors soudainement Kuroo.

Sa voix grave, haute et ferme, dans laquelle ne transparaissait pas la moindre pointe d'intimidation, sembla ramener Akaashi à la réalité, le sortant de ses réflexions. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir que son camarade s'était approché, comme dans l'idée de s'interposer pour protéger Akaashi. Ukai le regardait maintenant lui, et lui, maintenait son regard avec fierté et arrogance. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, ou du moins jouait celui qui n'a pas peur.

Kuroo était quelqu'un de courageux.

En le voyant ainsi prendre sa défense, à lui qui avait été si rustre et si odieux avec lui, il se sentit coupable de l'avoir si mal jugé au départ. Finalement, Kuroo était comme eux ; un jeune adulte, tout juste majeur, qui avait perdu les personnes qui lui étaient chères avec cette épidémie infernale, et qui voulait survivre, pour lui-même et en leur mémoire.

Ukai et Kuroo se défièrent du regard pendant un certain moment, mais cette fois, l'aura qui émanait de Kuroo était presque aussi forte que celle du chef du camp. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne baisserait le regard. Pourtant, Akaashi remarqua que les poings serrés de Kuroo tremblaient.

Et aussi curieux que cela puisse sembler, soudain, Ukai étira un sourire. Pas un rictus qui lui fendit le visage d'une oreille à l'autre, mais une légère mimique amusée.

— Tu as du cran toi, fit-il, et son ton était tellement plus léger que quelques instants plus tôt.

Il fit un pas en arrière et tourna la tête pour regarder Akaashi et Bokuto. Il avait l'air moins dur, la pesanteur de la pièce s'était un peu allégée. Akaashi s'autorisa à respirer pleinement, un peu soulagé.

— Je m'appelle Ukai Ikkei, se présenta-t-il finalement. C'est moi qui suis à la tête de ce camp. Et c'est moi qui décide de qui peut rester et qui doit repartir.

Akaashi déglutit. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'on les laisse rester.

— On manque de place ici, et on ne peut pas se permettre d'ajouter au surnombre vu que nos provisions sont très limitées, continua-t-il sérieusement. Alors on ne pourra pas vous garder.

Le coeur d'Akaashi s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'un instant. Non, c'était impossible. Ils étaient pourtant si proches du but.

— Cependant, reprit Ukai. On n'est pas des monstres, et je vais pas vous renvoyer dehors.

Le soulagement revint. Cependant, une question demeurait : dans ce cas, qu'allait-il faire d'eux ?

— On est en relation avec un autre camp plus au sud. Plus grand, plus sécurisé. On leur envoie parfois des gens quand on commence à manquer de place. C'est le vieux Nekomata qui le gère. On doit leur envoyer une dizaine de personnes dans 3 jours — vous pourrez vous joindre au convois.

— Est-ce que dans cet autre camp, on pourra rester ? s'enquit immédiatement Akaashi. Est-ce qu'on pourra s'y installer ?

— C'est l'idée, oui.

— Dans ce cas c'est d'accord !

— Je n'vous demandais pas votre avis de toute façon, ricana Ukai. C'est soit ça, soit on sera obligé de vous exclure. Bien sûr, vous serez logés jusqu'au départ. Cependant, vous allez devoir faire un séjour en salle de quarantaine afin qu'on soit sûrs que vous ne représentez pas un danger de contamination. Vingt-quatre heures.

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, et après cela, Ukai ordonna à Tanaka et Ennoshita de les conduire en quarantaine, puis de reprendre leurs postes. Ils quittèrent ainsi la salle de commandement pour gravir encore trois étages.

Pendant qu'ils montaient les marches de la cage d'escalier, Tanaka faisait la conversation.

— Je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi cool avec vous, disait-il comme s'il était réellement surpris.

— Parce que là, il était "cool" ? demanda Kuroo en tirant une légère grimace.

Tanaka et Ennoshita échangèrent un regard qui semblait en dire long.

— Carrément ouais ! Une journée de quarantaine à peine ? Il vous gâte carrément ! Et il a pas parlé de boulot ? Si ça se trouve, il vous fera même pas travailler pendant que vous êtes là ! Il a dû avoir un bon feeling avec vous...

— Eh bah si ça c'est un bon feeling, qu'est-ce que c'est quand il peut pas piffer quelqu'un...

— Il est toujours aussi... intimidant ? demanda Akaashi.

— Bah, nous, on l'a toujours connu comme ça. Mais on a entendu des rumeurs, expliqua Ennoshita. Apparemment, il était moins bourru, avant. L'épidémie, ça nous a tous changés.

— Il paraît que son petit-fils a été infecté, et qu'il a été obligé de le tuer lui-même, continua Tanaka avec sur le visage l'air de quelqu'un qui raconte une histoire de fantômes.

— C'est horrible... fit alors Bokuto.

L'entendre finalement rouvrir la bouche surprit tellement Akaashi qu'il le regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Lui qui avait été tellement, tellement silencieux jusqu'à maintenant... Il marchait derrière eux, regardait ses pieds, il avait la mine fermée et l'air incroyablement triste. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser depuis tout à l'heure, qui le rende si silencieux et lui donne l'air si déprimé ?

Akaashi ralentit un peu afin de se retrouver à l'arrière avec lui. Il voulut lui prendre la main, mais il avait les poings fermement serrés. Cela lui fit un peu mal au coeur de le voir comme ça. Il ne supportait pas, ne supporterait jamais de voir Bokuto dans cet état.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il quand bien même il savait que cela n'allait pas.

Tel un jeune enfant qui boude, Bokuto répondit en secouant vaguement la tête, refusant obstinément de regarder son interlocuteur. Alors Akaashi, comme une grande personne s'adressant à un bambin, parla encore, d'une voix douce et engageante. Et peut-être que plus tard, Bokuto lui en voudrait en disant qu'il ne l'avait encore pas prit au sérieux en le traitant comme un enfant, mais ce serait un problème pour le future lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas heureux ? On est enfin en sécurité ! On y est presque, bientôt on pourra rejoindre l'autre camp et on pourra enfin retrouver un vie presque normale !

Bokuto haussa les épaules.

Akaashi décida de changer de tactique en lui faisant miroiter tout ce qu'ils allaient retrouver lorsqu'ils seraient installés dans l'autre camp.

— Tu imagines comme ça sera bien quand on pourra faire la sieste et paresser toute l'après-midi sans se préoccuper de rien ? On pourra sûrement prendre de vraies douches et avoir des vêtements propres ! Et je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver un ballon de volley. Tu voudras bien me montrer comment tu joues ? J'en ai fait un peu au lycée mais je suis sûrement rouillé, tu pourras me réapprendre à jouer, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Cette fois-ci, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas écouté, Bokuto l'ignora totalement.

— Dites, fit-il à l'attention de leurs deux guides. Qui est-ce qui s'occupe de faire passer les gens d'un camp à l'autre ?

Akaashi resta muet, interdit devant le comportement de Bokuto. Il venait de l'ignorer de la façon la plus frontale et violente qui soit.

Pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi posait-il maintenant cette question ?

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui, et cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il ne fallait jamais laisser une situation bizarre s'installer. Akaashi était déterminé à tirer l'attitude de son ami au clair.

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda Tanaka. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Ils venaient de sortir de la cage d'escalier et avançaient maintenant dans un couloir désert, leurs pas légers et silencieux sur la moquette bleue nuit.

— J'aurais quelque chose à demander à cette personne.

— Quelque chose à lui demander ? répéta Tanaka en haussant dramatiquement un sourcil. Tu l'connais même pas !

— Je veux savoir s'il a fait passer une personne en particulier, avoua alors Bokuto.

Et Akaashi fit immédiatement le lien.

Il cherchait sa soeur. Il voulait savoir si sa soeur était passée par là, s'il pourrait la retrouver dans l'autre camp. Il voulait savoir si elle était vivante, si elle était saine et sauve.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte au fond du couloir. Ennoshita la déverrouilla et ils entrèrent tous dans une chambre qui avait été vidée de tout ses meubles. Il y avait deux matelas posés au sol avec leur literie, et une table basse entourée de coussins.

— Qui est-ce que tu cherches ? s'enquit alors Ennoshita qui avait l'air plus disposé à écouter que son collègue.

— Ma petite soeur, expliqua Bokuto. Elle a 8 ans, elle est grande à peu près comme ça (et il indiqua une taille avec la main) elle a les cheveux noirs coupés au carré, des yeux noisette, et elle est sûrement avec une peluche en forme de hibou.

— Oh bien sûr, fit Tanaka d'un ton moqueur. C'est sûr que des petites japonaises avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons on n'en voit jamais, ça se reconnait facilement !

— Tanaka, gronda Ennoshita en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

— Désolé mon gars, mais si tu crois qu'il va se souvenir de ta soeur, j'peux te conseiller d'oublier. Il a fait passer beaucoup trop de gens pour se souvenir de tout le monde.

— Et si t'allais m'attendre dans le couloir ? fit alors Ennoshita en poussant l'autre garde hors de la pièce.

Ce dernier renâcla un peu, mais il finit par obéir. Ennoshita souffla avant de relever les yeux vers Bokuto. Ce dernier faisait un peu peine à voir, avec ses grands yeux ronds brillant comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer, et son air désespéré. Akaashi avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit ce dont il avait vraiment besoin à cet instant.

— Ecoute, reprit Ennoshita. Je peux essayer de demander si tu veux. Comment s'appelle ta soeur ?

— Mitsuha, répondit tout bas Bokuto. Bokuto Mitsuha.

— Mitsuha, répéta Ennoshita, et il dessina un petit sourire encourageant. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, reposez-vous. On a l'eau courante mais limitée, alors ne traînez pas dans la douche. On passera vous amener à manger tout à l'heure.

Tout en parlant, il avait rouvert la porte de la chambre, prêt à repartir.

— Merci beaucoup, fit Kuroo, parlant pour eux trois.

Ennoshita hocha simplement la tête d'un geste entendu, et puis il disparut. La porte se referma, et ils entendirent qu'on la verrouillait. Ils restèrent tous les trois immobiles et silencieux pendant quelques secondes, attendant que les deux gardes repartent bien.

Finalement, c'est Bokuto qui bougea le premier. Il jeta son sac sur le sol, s'extirpa de sa veste et de ses chaussures, et abandonna le tout là, au milieu du passage, avant de faire quelques pas dans la chambre. Il ouvrit une porte, et s'engouffra sans un mot dans la pièce qui se trouvait là. La salle de bain, sans aucun doute. Après son départ, Kuroo et Akaashi échangèrent un regard.

— On devrait pas essayer de lui parler ? demanda Kuroo.

Akaashi haussa les épaules, défait.

— J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il. Bokuto est imprévisible.

— Il a vraiment pas l'air en forme...

— C'est vrai, il a vécu pas mal de choses. Il doit avoir besoin de faire un point.

Ils entendirent le son caractéristique de l'eau de la douche, et en frémirent presque. Ils n'avaient pas entendu ce son depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas profité d'une véritable douche depuis longtemps. Et très honnêtement, la perspective de se laver était merveilleuse.

— Tu crois que sa soeur est dans l'autre camp ? insista Kuroo.

Il avait l'air tracassé, et inquiet pour Bokuto. Curieusement, cela agaça un peu Akaashi. Était-ce parce qu'il était jaloux ? Parce qu'il avait été jusqu'à présent le seul à s'inquiéter pour Bokuto et à le protéger ? C'était possible. Un peu bête, mais probable. Il voulait peut-être, au fond, être la seule personne dont Bokuto avait besoin.

— Comment je pourrais savoir ? fit-il avant d'à son tour poser son sac, sa veste et ses chaussures.

Il s'éloigna de Kuroo qui le regarda faire sans rien dire, et s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre. S'il ne se trompait pas, ils étaient au huitième étage de l'hôtel. De la fenêtre, ils avaient une vue vraiment vaste. Du huitième étage de cet hôtel sécurisé, ils étaient en sécurité. C'était un drôle de sentiment, soudain. L'impression d'être retranché dans une tour d'ivoire au milieu d'un enfer. Le sentiment d'être intouchable alors que juste quelques heures auparavant, ils risquaient encore la mort à chaque seconde.

Aussi loin qu'il voyait, Akaashi ne trouva rien. Les bâtiments en contrebas lui cachaient la vue de la plupart des rues, aussi il ne pouvait voir si des infectés traînaient aux alentours du camp. Sûrement que non. Il y avait l'autoroute, au loin. Il distinguait vaguement des carcasses de voitures abandonnées, mais plus aucune ne il y en avait. Des infectés. Cinq ou six, il les distinguaient à peine. Ils erraient misérablement le long de l'asphalte.

Ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça, en réalité. Un frisson le parcourut. Ils avaient marché sur cette même autoroute la veille.

Il chercha à voir un peu plus loin, derrière les champs qu'on n'entretenait plus et les routes sinueuses. Il se demandait s'il pouvait voir l'autre camp, d'ici. On ne leur avait pas dit à quel point il était éloigné. Mais il ne vit rien, alors peut-être qu'il était très loin. Peut-être qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs jours de marche pour y arriver.

Enfin, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Que représentaient quelques jours après les longs mois qu'ils avaient passé à survivre dehors. A la clé, il y avait une vie meilleure. Alors ce n'était rien.

Lorsque Bokuto sortit de la salle de bain, il portait un pyjama d'hôpital et séchait distraitement ses cheveux avec une petite serviette blanche. Il avait toujours l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs, et Akaashi se demandait sérieusement s'il devait essayer de lui parler.

Kuroo s'était assoupi sur l'un des matelas sur le sol entre temps, alors c'est Akaashi qui prit la salle de bain en deuxième. Il parlerait à Bokuto plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se sentait incroyablement las et fatigué. La salle d'eau était petite, blanche et lumineuse. Il y avait un meuble dans lequel il trouva d'autres serviettes et d'autres pyjamas d'hôpital. Dans la cabine de douche, il y avait un gel douche et un shampooing de l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'Akaashi frotta ses cheveux, l'eau qui coula dans le siphon était vaguement marronâtre. La sensation de chasser de son corps toute la crasse des longues heures de marche, des squats dans des endroits abandonnés et des douches qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre pendant les mois précédents était le sentiment le plus satisfaisant qui soit au monde. L'odeur fruitée du savon était merveilleusement agréable. Et la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps meurtri était délicieuse.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, il se sentait léger, détendu comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il trouva Bokuto qui regardait par la fenêtre, et Kuroo, toujours allongé sur le matelas, mais éveillé, qui l'observait.

— Tu peux aller prendre une douche, dit-il à son attention, en s'approchant de lui.

Kuroo leva un oeil paresseux sur lui, et il hocha simplement la tête. Il se leva, et passa devant lui sans dire un mot pour aller s'enfermer dans la petite pièce adjacente.

Maintenant qu'il était seul avec Bokuto, Akaashi décida que c'était le moment pour lui parler.

— Est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien de prendre une douche ? demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation, tout en s'asseyant là où Kuroo se trouvait un instant plus tôt.

— Oui, répondit Bokuto sans se retourner.

— C'est merveilleux qu'on soit là, pas vrai ? continua Akaashi en dessinant un petit sourire. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour être tellement heureux juste de prendre une douche !

— Hm...

Il n'avait pas l'air très réceptif. En temps normal, lui qui était si lumineux et qui s'enthousiasmait de tout, aurait expliqué en long et en large comme il se sentait bien après s'être lavé, comme c'était fabuleux qu'ils soient là. Il aurait commenté le complexe de sécurité du camp (il l'aurait sans doute qualifié de "super cool!").

En temps normal, Bokuto aurait parlé.

Mais là, il restait incroyablement silencieux.

— Tu penses à ta soeur ? finit alors par demander Akaashi.

Puisque essayer d'amener la conversation tranquillement n'avait pas l'air très fructueux, autant y aller de front. Il vit que Bokuto se tendit à sa question, il vit ses muscles se bander juste sous sa peau. Un silence flotta. Désagréable.

— Oui, répondit finalement Bokuto.

— Tu t'inquiète pour elle, pas vrai ?

— Je voudrais être sûr qu'elle va bien...

C'est alors seulement là qu'il se retourna pour regarder Akaashi. Il avait les cheveux en pétard, encore humides de la douche, les yeux rougis et les lèvres tremblantes. La tristesse et l'inquiétude étaient incroyablement vives dans son regard doré. Akaashi eut mal au coeur.

— Je voudrais la voir... continua-t-il d'une voix qui se brisait.

Et alors Akaashi, comme il était tellement vulnérable en face de Bokuto, comme le voir dans cet état le blessait tellement, et qu'il avait tellement envie de le voir sourire et aller bien, parla de la voix la plus rassurante qu'il avait en réserve :

— Tu vas la revoir. Je te le promets.

Et faire cette promesse était tellement, tellement cruel. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il y avait le risque que Mitsuha ne soit pas dans l'autre camp, il y avait le risque terrible qu'elle soit déjà morte, et alors Akaashi promettrait à Bokuto qu'il reverrait un fantôme. Mais il souhaitait sincèrement qu'il puisse revoir sa petite soeur. Il souhaitait qu'il puisse revoir ses parents aussi.

Il souhaitait pour Bokuto une fin heureuse, même dans un monde malheureux, car il le méritait.

— Tu peux pas en être certain, souffla douloureusement Bokuto.

— Non, c'est vrai, admit alors Akaashi.

Et il se releva.

Et il s'avança vers Bokuto.

Et quand il fut tout devant lui, tout proche, regardant droit dans ce regard magnifique que la douleur souillait à ce moment-là, le coeur bondissant furieusement dans la poitrine parce qu'il aimait tellement ces pauvres yeux, il sourit. Il sourit pour lui-même, sourit pour eux deux, sourit pour Mitsuha. Il sourit pour le monde entier. Il sourit pour Kuroo, pour tous ceux qui croyaient encore. Un sourire pour tous les survivants, mais surtout et par dessus tout, un sourire pour lui — pour Bokuto qu'il voulait voir sourire aussi.

Il prit ses mains, les enferma dans les siennes. Et il les serra ; il voulait lui transmettre un peu de l'espoir qu'il s'efforçait d'avoir, le maigre espoir qu'il avait rassemblait et qu'il conservait précieusement, qu'il voulait préserver.

— Il faut qu'on continue d'y croire, dit-il du fond du coeur.

Alors les yeux de Bokuto brillèrent, ses joues s'enflammèrent, et tout autour de lui sembla se mettre à irradier de quelque chose de doucement chaleureux.

Alors sur ses lèvres se peignit un sourire.

Bokuto était un peu comme un enfant avec ses sautes d'humeur. Il fallait le laisser bouder un peu, le laisser rester dans son coin, un peu. Et puis il fallait aller lui parler. Il fallait être doux avec lui, lui dire les choses et le rassurer. Il fallait l'encourager et le pousser un peu. C'était un garçon très bien, mais pétri d'insécurités et de peurs qui parfois l'empêchaient d'avancer, et le faisaient se renfermer sur lui-même.

Akaashi aimait à penser que dans ses moments-là, il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider à se rouvrir. Il aimait à penser qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui prendre gentiment la main, à pouvoir lui sourire tendrement, et à pouvoir l'aider à faire un pas en avant. C'était un doux sentiment, celui d'être important pour lui.

— Attend, regarde ! fit-il soudain en se souvenant brusquement de quelque chose.

Il lâcha les mains de Bokuto et se pressa jusqu'au sac que ce dernier avant abandonné au milieu du passage. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, fourragea dedans pendant quelques secondes, et revint vers Bokuto avec quelque chose dans les mains. Souriant, il lui tendit la peluche de chouette qu'ils avaient trouvée avant de rencontrer Kuroo.

— Tu as voulu qu'on l'appelle Ki, tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légère. Ki, avec le kanji de 'espoir'. Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir Ki en perdant espoir, pas vrai ?

Bokuto, l'air hébété, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans rien dire. Sans doute qu'à cet instant, d'eux deux, c'était Akaashi qui avait le plus l'air d'un enfant. Le silence perdura une dizaine de secondes.

Et alors sans prévenir, Bokuto se mit à rire.

Il explosa d'un rire cristallin, sincère. Un rire qui venait de tout au fond de lui. Il riait à pleins poumons, comme quelqu'un qui riait pour le première fois depuis des années. Il riait comme quelqu'un qui était heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Et Akaashi, bêtement, sans même savoir pourquoi, emporté par lui, se mit à rire aussi.

Et comme deux idiots, ils restèrent là, debout face à l'autre, riant de tout leur coeur, riant toute leur âme, colorant soudain tout leur monde de la musique improbable qu'était leurs deux rires enlacés.

C'était la parenthèse dont ils avaient besoin. Bokuto avait de nouveau l'air enjoué, avait retrouvé sa lumière.

Lorsqu'il eut calmé son fou-rire, il prit Ki, qu'Akaashi lui avait tendu, et regarda dans les billes qui servaient d'yeux à la peluche.

— Tu sais, je crois que Mitsuha adorerait Ki, dit-il alors. Quand on l'aura retrouvée, tu crois qu'on pourrait lui donner ?

— Oui, c'est une excellente idée, répondit Akaashi tout en essuyant une larme que son fou-rire avait fait perler au bord de son oeil.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Les choses semblaient être rentrées dans l'ordre, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Akaashi qui se réjouissait de voir Bokuto lui sourire.

Quand Bokuto lui souriait comme ça, avec l'air heureux, les yeux pétillant joyeusement, Akaashi avait envie de l'embrasser, et il se demandait un peu si c'était normal qu'il ressente cela. Il se rappelait de ce que Kuroo lui avait dit, et il se posait des questions. Peut-être qu'il était un peu amoureux de Bokuto, au fond.

Peut-être que lorsque tout irait mieux, lorsqu'ils auraient rejoint l'autre camp, qu'ils seraient bien installés là-bas, qu'ils auraient retrouvé Mitsuha, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait réfléchir un peu mieux à ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait dire à Bokuto qu'il l'aimait, et peut-être qu'ils pourraient vivre heureux ensemble pour toujours.

Peut-être.

— Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez, parla alors une voix derrière eux, et qui leur rappela soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Kuroo était revenu de la salle de bain, torse nu et une serviette autour du cou. Il les regardait, l'oeil amusé, le sourire au lèvres. Il échangea un regard plein de mots avec Akaashi. Un regard qui voulait dire "tu lui as parlé finalement" et "je suis content de voir qu'il va mieux, merci".

— Eh Kuroo, est-ce que je t'ai déjà présenté notre mascotte ! s'exclama Bokuto en bondissant jusqu'à lui, Ki dans les mains.

— Je ne crois pas, non.

— Elle s'appelle Ki, et ça s'écrit avec le kanji de 'espoir'. Je l'ai trouvée avant qu'on te sauve, elle était

Et il partit dans une explication à la Bokuto, pleine de grandes phrases, pleine d'intonations excessives, pleine de sourires et d'yeux brillants. Et Kuroo souriait en l'écoutant parler. Et Akaashi les regardait tous les deux, et il sentait que son coeur était rempli de la douce chaleur qui nous touche pendant les moments où l'on est simplement heureux.

A ce moment, Akaashi était simplement heureux.

Il songea qu'il voudrait que ce bonheur simple, celui de voir Bokuto heureux, de voir Kuroo sourire, d'être en sécurité ensemble, dure toujours.

* * *

 **Nos survivants sont finalement en sécurité, et ils vont pouvoir vraiment se reposer ! mais pour combien de temps... ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et j'attends vos avis avec excitation !**

 **A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Comme promis, ce chapitre est posté en même temps que le précédent. Le problème d'une fiction qui était à la base écrite comme un très long one-shot, c'est que parfois, je ne sais pas où couper les chapitres, et certaines me semblent incroyablement plats... j'espère qu'ils ne vous ennuient pas trop !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow**  
 _chapitre 7_

Comme ils étaient coincés dans cette chambre pour vingt-quatre heures, ils durent trouver à s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient.

Peut-être une heure après leur arrivée, une personne était venue leur porter à manger. Ils ne l'avaient même pas vue. La porte s'était ouverte l'espace d'un instant, juste pour laisser entrer un petit porte plateaux à roulettes, puis elle s'était refermée, et le verrou avait été réenclenché.

Ils avaient trouvé trois repas rationnés, ainsi qu'un jeu de cartes.

On avait dû se douter qu'ils risquaient de tourner en rond dans cette chambre qu'on avait vidée de tous ses meubles et de toute distraction. Alors ils avaient englouti leur repas (Akaashi, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, avait laissé Bokuto finir son plat) et ils s'étaient installés sur les matelas pour faire une bataille. Puis deux. Plus trois. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se disputer parce que Bokuto soutenait que Kuroo avait triché, tandis que ce dernier assurait que c'était Akaashi le tricheur, ils décidèrent de faire une pause.

Un longue pause.

Pour passer le temps, Bokuto se mit à compter le nombre de planches qui composaient le parquet de la chambre, Akaashi s'assit contre le mur pour lire un roman qu'il avait trouvé quelques temps plus tôt, et peu de temps après, Kuroo avait réussi à le convaincre de le laisser lui faire des tresses dans les cheveux. Alors il s'était installé derrière lui, Akaashi assit en tailleur entre ses jambes, pour jouer avec ses mèches.

Après tout juste une trentaine de minutes, il avait la tête pleine de petites tresses qui lui donnaient l'air parfaitement ridicule. Cela fit beaucoup rire Bokuto et Kuroo. Cela fit rire Akaashi aussi, mais en secret, car il devait garder son sérieux pour faire semblant d'être agacé de ce que Kuroo avait fait de son style capillaire.

Entre temps, Bokuto avait compté 64 planches de parquet emboîtées les unes dans les autres.

Après ça, Kuroo avait défait une à une les tresses dans les cheveux d'Akaashi pendant que lui lisait à voix haute son livre pour distraire Bokuto. Ce dernier était venu s'installer près d'eux après avoir fini son comptage. Il avait posé sa tête contre les jambes d'Akaashi, la peluche de chouette serrée contre son torse, et avait fermé les yeux pour écouter les aventures incroyables des personnages du roman.

Ce moment de pure tranquillité était accueilli à bras ouverts. Du haut de leurs huit étages, les fenêtres fermées, ils n'entendaient rien de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait que la voix chaude et calme d'Akaashi qui emplissait la pièce, les gestes tendres de Kuroo dans ses cheveux, la respiration paresseuse et tranquille de Bokuto.

Ils auraient presque pu s'imaginer être chez eux par un dimanche banale où ils n'avaient envie de rien faire, pendant lequel ils pouvaient juste rester au lit à profiter d'une douce paresse qui leur était offerte. Ils n'avaient rien dont ils devaient s'inquiéter, rien dont ils devaient se soucier. Ils pouvaient simplement profiter de ce moment.

Et puis...

Ce devait être en début d'après-midi que des sons caractéristiques les sortirent brusquement de leur tranquille torpeur. Des coups de feu. Même d'ici, ils les entendirent tant ils résonnaient fort.

Des coups de feu étaient tirés.

Et c'était tout proche.

Immédiatement alertés, tous les trois se levèrent d'un bond, comme un seul homme, pour se précipiter jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ils voyaient, en bas, au bord du camp, les gardes courir, s'agiter. En bas, il y avait l'air de se passer quelque chose, mais cela devait se passer ailleurs. De leur fenêtre, ils ne voyaient que des hommes courir hors de leur champ de vision, leurs armes dégainées.

— Vous pensez qu'il se passe quoi ? demanda Bokuto.

— Une attaque d'infectés ? proposa Kuroo.

C'était effectivement le scénario le plus probable. Pour quelle autre raison les gardes se mettraient-ils à faire usage de leurs armes ? Il s'agissait soit d'une attaque d'infectés, soit d'une attaque de mercenaires.

Dans tous les cas, le camp était attaqué, et cela colla une peur atroce à Akaashi. Il sentit son coeur venir se tasser au fond de sa poitrine, et ses intestins se tordre. C'était comme s'il se rappelait soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité ici non plus. Le camp n'était pas la forteresse imprenable qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit. Dans ce monde, plus aucun endroit n'était sûr à 100% sur terre. Il y avait la mer, éventuellement. Mais on ne survivait pas longtemps en restant au large sans jamais revenir sur le sol.

Il se rappelait soudain que tous ses espoirs de vie paisible et heureuse n'étaient que des chimères. Même s'ils pouvaient exister dans une sûreté relative, ils ne seraient plus jamais à 100% en sécurité. Les infectés pourraient très bien, un jour, décider de tous s'allier pour attaquer le camp. Et alors ils ne pourraient rien contre eux, ils seraient trop nombreux. Ou bien les mercenaires, qui attaquaient tout le monde, même plus gros qu'eux, et qui avaient des bombes et toutes sortes d'armes, pourraient ne faire qu'une bouchée d'eux.

— Vous croyez que ça va aller ? demanda Kuroo, la mine soucieuse.

Et après avoir parlé, il se retourna vers la porte close de la chambre.

— On peut rien faire, enfermés ici...

Il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils étaient vraiment enfermés dans une tour d'ivoire, isolés de tout. Ils étaient probablement seuls à cet étage de l'immeuble, et sans doute que personne n'aurait l'idée de venir les voir. Ne serait-ce que pour leur dire ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ils étaient seuls. Ignorant tout de la situation.

Et si le camp tombait ? Et si ce qui était en train d'attaquer avait raison des gardes ? Eux qui étaient enfermés ici, ils seraient faits comme des rats. Et du huitième étage, ce n'était pas comme si ils auraient pu passer par la fenêtre pour sortir.

C'était affreusement frustrant. Et terrifiant aussi.

Bokuto ouvrit la fenêtre en retenant son souffle. Immédiatement, le bruit assourdissant des balles qu'on tire se fit plus vif, ainsi que les cris. Des voix fortes hurlaient des mots qu'ils ne saisissaient pas, probablement des ordres. De là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient plus rien désormais. Il restait une mince poignée de gardes à qui on avait sans doute demandé de garder leur position, qui n'avaient pas bougé, mais n'avaient de cesse de lancer des regards tout autour d'eux.

Le feu de l'action n'était pas ici.

C'était tellement, tellement frustrant.

— Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! grogna Akaashi en serrant les poings.

Il pivota sur lui-même comme une furie et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte contre laquelle il frappa. Et il s'appliqua à tambouriner de toutes ses forces sur le pauvre panneau de bois qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il frappa, frappa. Avec les poings, avec les pieds.

— Eh ! appela-t-il de toute sa voix. Laissez-nous sortir bordel !

— Akaashi ! l'appela Kuroo. Ça sert à rien c'que tu fais !

— Dites-nous ce qui se passe ! continua tout de même de s'époumoner Akaashi.

Il était en colère.

Il avait peur.

Il avait dans la tête la vision de la matinée paisible qu'ils avaient passée, la vision de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Il se sentait tout à coup totalement désemparé.

Et il détestait ça.

Le feu des balles qui fusent, les cris, la voix de Kuroo qui lui demandait de se calmer, ses propres poings frappant contre la porte, tous les sons se mélangeaient en une mélasse de bruits inintelligibles dans le fond de sa tête.

Et puis soudain, on l'arrêtait.

Soudain, deux mains fortes venaient saisir ses poignets, et on l'attirait. Tout son corps rentra en collision avec un autre, et il sentit qu'on l'enlaçait.

— Arrête, entendit-il prononcer tout contre son oreille.

Et il arrêta. Il sortit de sa transe paniquée. Il souffla profondément, et il s'abandonna aux bras de Kuroo. Il laissa sa tête retomber dans le creux de son cou, et le contact de sa peau fraîche parce qu'il était resté torse nu fit du bien à sa tête bouillonnante.

Pourquoi Kuroo arrivait-il à le calmer de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas la première fois.

— Ils viendront pas, ils ont d'autres choses à gérer, continua Kuroo d'une voix calme et apaisante. Alors calme toi ou tu vas encore t'évanouir.

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait un peu mal. Son coeur battait vite, il avait le souffle court et la tête qui tournait. Il avait l'impression que si Kuroo le lâchait, il tomberait au sol comme une pauvre poupée de chiffon. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir des coups de sang comme ça, ça allait finir par le tuer.

Kuroo passa un bras autour de sa taille, et il l'aida à revenir sur le lit. Bokuto, resté près de la fenêtre, faisait passer rapidement son regard de l'extérieur à Akaashi, inquiet. Finalement, comme s'il avait décidé après un houleux débat intérieur, il se précipita sur le matelas et s'assit près d'Akaashi. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et attira son visage pour le forcer à le regarder.

— Eh, Akaashi... souffla-t-il tristement.

Il le regarda dans les yeux de la plus intense façon qui soit.

Les yeux d'Akaashi étaient brillants d'émotions et humidifiés par des larmes de colère et de frustration.

Bokuto se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Akaashi se demanda à quoi il pensait, s'il le trouvait ridicule à être pris de coups d'hystérie comme ça. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur sécurité, lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de Bokuto, il ne pouvait pas se comporter calmement. Et il détestait tellement se sentir impuissant.

Bokuto rapprocha son visage du sien, tout doucement.

Akaashi retint son souffle.

Et alors Bokuto vint coller son front contre le sien. Sa peau à lui était chaude, c'était agréable et rassurant. Akaashi s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau.

— Ça va aller, souffla Bokuto. Tu l'as dit toi-même : on est en sécurité ici.

Akaashi se sentit tout à coup tout bête et tout ridicule d'avoir besoin qu'on le réconforte de la sorte. D'habitude, c'était lui qui réconfortait, pas l'inverse. Enfin, peut-être que ce n'était pas désagréable d'échanger les rôles pour une fois.

Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Bokuto, calla sa respiration sur la sienne pour calmer le rythme effréné de son coeur.

Et finalement, il se calma.

Et puis tout à coup, le silence se fit. Les cris, le son des balles qui fusent, tout s'arrêta.

Akaashi redressa la tête, échangea un regard avec Bokuto, puis avec Kuroo. Ils restèrent tous les trois aux aguets pendant une poignée de seconde, dans l'attente anxieuse que les coups de feu ne reprennent.

Mais rien ne se passa.

— C'est fini ? demanda Kuroo.

— On dirait, répliqua Bokuto.

Akaashi se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre pour vérifier à l'extérieur. Il vit les gardes qui étaient restés en poste parler entre eux et dans une radio. Ils avaient l'air un peu moins nerveux que quelques instants plus tôt.

Il semblait que les choses s'étaient calmées en bas.

Akaashi soupira lourdement.

Quoi que ce soit qui avait attaqué le camp, les gardes l'avait neutralisé.

Cependant, les minutes passèrent, et personne ne vint pour les informer de ce qui venait d'arriver. C'était plutôt logique au fond, bien que frustrant.

Une heure s'écoula ainsi.

Akaashi resta près de la fenêtre, il observa avec attention les autres gardes revenir prendre leur poste de ce coté du grillage, parler avec animation à leurs collègues qui voulaient sans doute savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient la chance de pouvoir savoir, eux. A un moment, il lui sembla voir Tanaka, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment lui.

Bokuto finit par lui proposer de refaire une partie de cartes qu'il refusa. Kuroo insista pour qu'il quitte au moins la fenêtre, argumentant que cela ne l'avancerait à rien. Il finit par accepter de revenir s'installer avec eux sur le matelas, mais le coeur n'y était plus.

Il se demanda comment il avait pu croire que plus aucun mal ne les toucheraient plus. Il ne se pensait pourtant pas si naïf...

Il s'endormit sûrement à un moment, car Bokuto l'appela à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Le plafonnier était allumé et la nuit était tombée. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce avec eux.

Akaashi se redressa alors brusquement, ancrant sur la personne inconnue un regard sombre plein de méfiance. Ce dernier, peut-être habitué, ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de lui sourire tranquillement. Il avait un sourire et un visage doux, du genre qui inspire une confiance et une sympathie absolues. Mais Akaashi ne se laisserait pas duper.

— Bonsoir, le salua alors l'homme qui se trouvait là.

Il avait les cheveux d'une curieuse couleur à la frontière entre le blond cendré et le gris, avec une amusante mèche rebelle sur le haut du crâne, les yeux noisette et un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de treillis beige. Sur ses avant-bras dénudés s'étalaient des cicatrices qui devaient être les résultats de sérieuses blessures.

— Je m'appelle Sugawara, continua-t-il sans attendre qu'on le salue aussi. On m'a demandé de vous examiner pendant votre quarantaine.

— Vous êtes médecin ? demanda Bokuto.

— En quelques sortes, pouffa Sugawara en haussant les épaules. J'étais infirmier. Au fait, mon collègue s'appelle Daichi.

Son collègue ? Et c'est lorsqu'Akaashi dévia son regard vers le fond de la pièce et la porte qu'il aperçu la seconde personne. Un autre type, assez large d'épaules et les cheveux coupés court. Il avait une arme intimidante dans les mains.

Sugawara esquissa un large sourire.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que vous restez tranquilles, il n'aura pas à intervenir. Il est juste là pour me protéger, au cas où, dit-il en accentuant sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'oeil amusé.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous attaquerait, cingla Akaashi. Qu'est-ce qu'on en retirerait ?

Bokuto lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui faire signe de se calmer. Lui et Kuroo, ils avaient tous les deux bien vu à quel point Akaashi était devenu irritable. Ils n'imaginaient pas toute la pression qu'il s'infligeait.

— On ne sait jamais. Les gens sont complexes, répondit l'infirmier avec un curieux regard, et un sourire léger plein de mystère. Bien, on peut commencer ?

Sugawara entreprit d'examiner Bokuto en premier. Il prit sa tension, testa ses réflexes, observa la façon dont ses pupilles réagissaient à la lumière. Il regarda attentivement sa cicatrice au menton et appliqua une crème dessus, expliquant que cela faciliterait la cicatrisation afin de laisser une trace minime. Il lui fit une prise de sang aussi, et Bokuto faillit briser la main de Kuroo tant il la serra fort à ce moment-là.

Akaashi resta en retrait, observant en silence. Il était d'humeur massacrante, et ce médecin à l'air adorable, avec son sourire et sa voix apaisante ne lui plaisait pas. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si léger, si candide, alors qu'au vu de ses bras pleins de cicatrices, il avait dû vivre certaines choses horribles, lui aussi.

Akaashi ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et il avait en prime la désagréable impression que ce Sugawara savait comme il lui était hostile, et s'en amusait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression cela dit, mais toujours est-il qu'Akaashi n'aimait pas ça.

— Dites, parla-t-il soudain du ton le plus froid qu'il avait en réserve. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Sugawara leva la tête vers Akaashi et le regarda dans les yeux sans rien dire pendant une poignée de secondes. Ils eurent l'air de se scruter l'un l'autre jusqu'au tréfonds de leurs âmes, laissant planer dans l'air une tension désagréable.

— Tout à l'heure ? finit par répéter Sugawara.

Akaashi n'apprécia pas le fait qu'il joue à l'ignorant.

— On a entendu les coups de feu, précisa-t-il sèchement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— A quoi est-ce que cela vous avancerait de le savoir ?

— Vous fichez pas de moi ! s'emporta Akaashi en esquissant un large mouvement de bras rageur.

Son geste fit réagir le garde resté près de la porte, qui s'approcha rapidement, son arme dégainée. Sugawara ne réagit même pas, ne sembla ni choqué, ni intimidé. Il continua simplement à regarder Akaashi de son air doux et rassurant, comme s'il était une mère qui regarde son enfant. Akaashi détestait ça. Il avait le sentiment qu'il se foutait de lui, purement et simplement. Cela le mettait hors de lui.

— Daichi, c'est bon, dit-il calmement. Il ne me fera rien.

Et en plus, il ne le croyait même pas capable de le frapper s'il le poussait à bout !

— Ecoutez, reprit-il. Je suppose que vous avez dû traverser beaucoup de choses dehors, et je comprends que vous puissiez être méfiants maintenant. Mais je vous assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Savoir ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure-

— Des infectés ont attaqué, l'interrompit Daichi, le garde.

Sugawara se tourna alors pour le regarder lui, l'air de lui en vouloir un peu d'avoir craché le morceau. Cependant, l'autre resta imperturbable.

— On ne sait pas ce qui les a attirés, mais ils sont arrivés nombreux. Une trentaine. On a été pris de court.

— Daichi...

— Ils ont le droit de savoir, déclara le garde à l'attention de Sugawara qui affichait maintenant une mine contrite.

L'infirmier se mordit la lèvre avant de soupirer, se résignant à laisser son collègue parler. Akaashi, Bokuto et Kuroo étaient tous les trois pendus à ses lèvres dans l'attente de la suite. C'était terrifiant, mais ils voulaient savoir.

— Ils ont failli réussir à entrer dans le camp, continua Daichi, l'air sombre. Un de nos hommes a été attaqué. On a été obligés de l'abattre.

— Vous avez tué votre allié ? souffla Bokuto en fronçant des sourcils tristes et légèrement indignés.

— On n'a pas eu le choix ! se défendit le garde. C'était dans le feu de l'action, il fallait qu'on protège le camp. Il savait les risques qu'il encourait. De toute façon, si on ne l'avait pas tué, l'infection l'aurait fait. Au moins en l'abattant, il n'a pas souffert, et il a pu partir dignement.

Il s'était mis à trembler et avait l'air au bord de la brisure psychologique. Il avait l'air de souffrir atrocement.

— Asahi ne méritait pas de mourir, mais c'est comme ça. On n'a rien pu faire.

Le silence tomba, lourd et épais comme un rideau de velour. Plus personne ne parla pendant une grosse minute. Daichi avait le regard sombre et humide, comme s'il se repassait en mémoire des images trop horribles qui le hanteraient sûrement longtemps. Sugawara ne souriait plus de son air apaisant. Lui aussi semblait en proie à des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Akaashi s'était calmé. Il n'était plus en colère, simplement triste, et inquiet pour leur futur. Il pensa à ce que le garde venait de leur raconter. Il songea à tous les morts, à ceux qui avaient été infectés, à ceux qui avaient été victimes des infectés.

Il pensa soudain très sérieusement à ce qui arriverait si l'un d'eux trois se faisait infecter. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de tuer Bokuto de sang froid si ce dernier venait à tomber malade. Il se dit que c'était inconcevable. Que jamais il ne pourrait abattre Bokuto. Pas lui.

L'image de son ami se tordant de douleur sous l'effet de la fièvre et du mal qui s'insinuerait dans tout son corps pour le changer en l'un de ces monstres s'imposa à son esprit, lui retournant le coeur. Il le vit pleurant, hurlant, suppliant. Et lui serait là, devant lui. Il serait le seul à pouvoir le délivrer. Ce serait soit le tuer, soit le laisser devenir une de ces créatures cauchemardesques.

Dans ces circonstances, est-ce qu'il serait capable de le tuer ? Si cela pouvait abréger ses souffrances et lui permettre de mourir dignement, est-ce qu'il serait capable de prendre sa vie ?

Jamais il ne pourrait voler la vie de Bokuto, cette vie qui lui était si précieuse.

Et si Bokuto lui-même lui demandait de mettre fin à son calvaire, il ne le pourrait pas. Il ne le pourrait vraiment pas.

Cela serait au dessus de ses forces.

— Finalement on a réussi à tous les tuer, reprit finalement Daichi. Ukai a envoyé des patrouilles vérifier les environs au cas où parce qu'on en a forcément rameuté d'autres en tirant. Elles sont pas encore rentrées.

— C'est tout ce qu'on peut vous dire, ajouta Sugawara. On est rarement attaqués, mais ça arrive. Aucun endroit n'est complètement sûr, mais on fait au mieux pour protéger tout le monde.

— Le camp où vous allez être transférés est mieux sécurisé qu'ici, précisa le garde. Ils sont en hauteur, éloignés des villes. Ils ont moins d'attaques.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez là alors ? demanda Kuroo. Vous pourriez tous aller là-bas.

Sugawara et Daichi échangèrent un regard et semblèrent parler en silence. Pourquoi, en effet... S'ils avaient bien comprit ce qu'Ukai leur avait expliqué, cet autre camp était grand et pouvait accueillir du monde. Alors pourquoi ne s'installaient-il pas tous là-bas, tout simplement. Ils seraient tous en sécurité, et en plus de cela, ils seraient encore plus nombreux pour augmenter encore leur sécurité.

— Cet autre camp, reprit Sugawara après quelques secondes de silence. il est... plutôt bien caché. Difficile à trouver si on ne sait pas où chercher.

— Si on reste ici, c'est pour les gens comme vous, continua Daichi. Si on n'avait pas été là, ce camp, vous l'auriez probablement jamais trouvé tous seuls.

— On est comme un camp de transition. On reste parce qu'on sait qu'il reste encore des gens qui survivent et qui ont besoin de nous.

Akaashi songea alors qu'ils étaient courageux, et les entendre parler de la sorte lui fit un peu chaud au coeur. Il restait des gens bien dans ce monde, qui voulaient toujours aider leur prochain et sauvegarder un peu d'altruisme et de compassion humaine dans leur Enfer. De bons crétins de risquer leurs vies comme ça. Mais bon, c'était noble de leur part.

— Est-ce qu'on peut continuer maintenant ? demanda Sugawara, faisant référence à l'examen de santé qu'il avait arrêté pour parler.

Après s'être occupé de Bokuto, il examina Kuroo. Et enfin, il fit approcher Akaashi qui se laissa faire docilement. Pendant que l'infirmier lui faisait sa prise de sang, Kuroo parla du malaise qu'il avait fait. Sugawara demanda des détails, et Kuroo lui lista tous les symptômes qu'il avait constaté sur le moment. On leur promit de vérifier une possible carence en fer qui aurait pu provoquer une forme d'anémie.

Et puis finalement, Sugawara et Daichi repartirent. Ils n'avaient presque plus parlé jusqu'à la fin des examens. Personne n'avait presque plus dit un mot.

Après leur départ, les trois garçons avaient tenté de s'occuper encore. On leur apporterait sûrement bientôt leurs repas, cela aurait le mérite de les occuper un peu. Mais après ça, la nuit risquerait d'être longue. Ils avaient été enfermés dans cette pièce vide toute la journée déjà. Ils n'étaient plus habitués à ne rien faire, et se sentaient plein d'énergie. Ils auraient sûrement beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil lorsque viendrait l'heure de dormir.

Cependant, peu de temps après le départ du garde et de l'infirmier, la porte de la chambre se déverrouilla à nouveau pour laisser apparaître Ennoshita. Il entra dans la pièce avec le porte-plateaux et referma soigneusement derrière lui. Il trouva Bokuto et Kuroo affalés en étoile sur les matelas qu'ils avaient collés, et Akaashi assis en tailleur, son livre dans les mains.

En les voyant comme ça, il sourit, l'air de compatir un peu.

— Vous devez vous ennuyer, pas vrai ? dit-il en s'approchant avec le porte-plateaux.

— Nan, tu crois ? ironisa Kuroo.

L'ennui et la sensation d'être comme des lions en cage aurait tendance à rendre n'importe qui nerveux et agressif.

— Je vous apporte votre repas, continua Ennoshita en décidant d'ignorer la remarque. Et une nouvelle.

* * *

 **Mais quelle nouvelle peut bien attendre les garçons? Promis, le prochain chapitre sera là à temps pour que vous puissiez le découvrir !**

 **D'ailleurs, une petite idée un peu bête me taraude depuis quelques temps, et j'aurais voulu votre opinion ! Si vous avez lu la sublime fiction Dance Dance de Nakaa-chan (et sinon allez la lire asap!) vous devez savoir qu'elle avait créé un tumblr pour sa fic. Pour des updates, des fanarts, et rester un peu proche de ses lecteurs. Je trouve que c'est une idée plutôt sympa en fait, et du coup, j'hésitais à faire la même. Mais j'ai peur de faire un peu prétentieux? ou que ce soit totalement inutile... x) alors vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce qu'il y en a que ça intéresserait ? Parmis mes lecteurs réguliers? Et ceux plus ponctuels? (sondage sur mon profil!)**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Eh oui, j'ai encore failli à ma promesse de ponctualité... on ne se refait pas après tout. Et puis j'ai eu un sérieux problème d'ordi qui m'a bloqué pendant deux semaines et que je viens tout juste de régler.**

 **Enfin bref, du coup je poste encore deux chapitres d'un coup! Et je suis vraiment désolé !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow  
** _chapitre 8_

— Une nouvelle ? répéta Bokuto en se redressant, intrigué et les yeux brillants. Vous avez retrouvé ma soeur ?

Le garde grimaça.

— Non, désolé. J'ai demandé à quelques personnes, mais aucun ne se souvient d'une Mitsuha, expliqua-t-il avec tristesse. Mais cela ne veut rien dire ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Il y a une chance que tu la retrouves dans l'autre camp !

Le regard de Bokuto s'assombrit, et il se renfrogna un peu. Il avait l'air très déçu, mais pourtant pas si surpris que ça. Un peu comme s'il s'était préparé à cette réponse. Il avait dû avoir le temps de s'y préparer toute la journée...

— Qu'est-ce que c'est votre nouvelle, dans ce cas ? demanda Akaashi qui avait refermé son roman.

— J'ai discuté avec Sugawara et Sawamura. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils vous avaient parlé de l'incident de cet après-midi. Alors... je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous en reparler. Toujours est-il qu'Ukai a décidé d'avancer le départ du convoi à cause de ça. Il a peur que l'incident se reproduise, et alors il souhaite que l'on ai le moins de civiles possibles ici.

— Quand est-ce qu'on va être transférés alors ?

— Demain en milieu d'après midi. On viendra vous sortir de quarantaine en fin de matinée après avoir eu les résultats de vos analyses de sang et on vous briefera, vous et les autres membres du voyage.

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de sortir maintenant s'il y a un risque qu'un grand nombre d'infectés traînent encore dans le coin ? questionna Kuroo.

— Nous sommes conscients des risques, répondit Ennoshita avec grand sérieux. Mais Ukai a prit cette décision après avoir discuté avec le chef de convoi. On ne peut pas s'y opposer.

— Combien on sera ? demanda à son tour Akaashi.

— Une vingtaine de civils et cinq gardes armés. On vous parlera de tout ça demain. Pour l'instant, je vous conseille de bien dormir cette nuit. Même si j'imagine que ça ne sera peut-être pas facile.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre qu'un bref regard à chacun des trois garçons, il fit demi-tour et quitta la chambre. Le verrou fut tourné encore une fois, et encore une fois ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans cette maudite pièce.

Et alors ils échangèrent un regard muet.

Et alors ils assimilèrent ce qu'on venait de leur annoncer.

Ils allaient être transférés dans l'autre camp, le camp où ils s'installeraient définitivement, le camp qui était plus sûr, celui où ils pourraient retrouver un semblant de vie normale, dès le lendemain. Finalement, ce qu'ils avaient cherché pendant tout ce temps, ce qu'ils avaient espéré trouver pendant tout ce temps, était à portée de rêve.

Finalement ils allaient y arriver.

Ils allaient finalement être débarrassés des angoisses, de la peur de mourir, même de la peur de vivre. Ils allaient pouvoir recommencer à zéro. Leur vie ne serait jamais comme elle l'était avant l'épidémie, mais au moins elle serait un peu meilleure. Et ils en seraient heureux. Infiniment reconnaissants.

Alors, réalisant que leur calvaire touchait à sa fin, ils sourirent. Et soudain il n'y avait plus de doutes, plus de ressentiment, plus de colère. Il n'y avait qu'une joie, qu'une euphorie curieuse et déraisonnée qui leur donnait envie de rire aux éclats parce que c'était tellement beau.

— Waouh, ça fait trop bizarre de se dire que demain à la même heure, on sera dans notre nouveau chez-nous, songea Kuroo à voix haute.

— J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, répliqua Akaashi, la voix un peu tremblante d'émotion. C'est tellement incroyable !

— Je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous installer dans un appartement super cool ! fit à son tour Bokuto. Il y aura un balcon et une vue magnifique !

— Vous croyez qu'ils ont quel genre d'installations là-bas ? demanda Akaashi.

— Tant qu'ils ont l'eau chaude, je serai content, répliqua Kuroo dans un léger rire.

— J'espère qu'il y aura un terrain de volley ! s'enthousiasma Bokuto. Tu te souviens Akaashi, tu as dit que tu jouerais avec moi !

— Oui, c'est promis ! Mais ne sois pas trop dur avec moi, je risque d'être rouillé.

— Que tu es modeste, taquina Kuroo. Souvent lorsque les gens disent ça, ils sont en réalité carrément doués.

— Hm, on verra bien, pouffa Akaashi.

Finalement, ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à discuter, à fantasmer sur ce que serait leur vie dans le camp lorsqu'ils y seraient installés. Ils se demandèrent quel genre de personnes ils y rencontreraient, s'ils y retrouveraient des gens de leur passé. Ils tentèrent d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait le camp, à quel point il était grand. Ils s'inventèrent une journée type, du lever au petit déjeuner qu'ils prendraient ensemble, à une journée qu'ils passeraient à travailler pour la communauté dont ils feraient désormais partie, au soir où ils prendraient le temps de regarder le soleil se coucher, où ils resteraient plusieurs heures à discuter et à profiter d'être en vie.

Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient entendu l'orage gronder au loin, et peu de temps après, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Un vrai déluge. Le ciel était zébré d'éclairs de temps en temps, et eux, ils s'étaient blottis sous les couvertures.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous manque le plus dans votre vie d'avant ? demanda soudain Kuroo. Quelque chose de matériel j'entends. Genre un truc dont vous pouviez pas vous passer à l'époque.

— Un ballon de volley !

— Et à part ça, Bokuto ? fit Akaashi en riant devant la simplicité rafraîchissante de sa réponse.

— Hm... le cinéma ! J'y allais souvent avant ! J'avais acheté un passe spécial pour avoir des places gratuites et le pop-corn à moitié prix, c'était trop cool !

— Je ne te pensais pas cinéphile, siffla Kuroo, l'air surpris. Mon ami Yaku était un grand fan de cinéma lui aussi. Quand on regardait des films ensemble, il commentait toujours tout. Le cadrage, la lumière, les jeux d'acteur... Un jour on en a eu tellement marre qu'on l'a laissé tout seul dans le salon pour aller regarder le film dans une chambre. Il nous en a tellement voulu qu'il a fait exprès de brûler le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin !

Kuroo fut prit d'un rire nostalgique, et dans l'obscurité, ses yeux brillaient de souvenirs doux, vestiges de leurs précédentes vies. Ses amis devaient lui manquer. Ils avaient tous un trou dans le coeur d'avoir perdu leurs proches. Mais ce soir, l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations. Portés par la joie, ils se laissaient aller à parler du passé comme de quelque chose dont ils avaient accepté qu'il soit révolu, et dont ils se souvenaient avec tendresse.

— Ça avait l'air d'être quelqu'un, ce Yaku, souffla Akaashi, amusé.

— Ouais, il avait le sang chaud, ricana Kuroo. Il s'énervait souvent contre Lev, c'était marrant à voir. Ce crétin, il voulait pas comprendre qu'il fallait pas commenter la taille de Yaku, c'était un sujet sensible et lui il faisait toujours des remarques. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rigoler en le regardant se faire engueuler...

Bokuto fit la moue, faisant mine de compatir.

— Le pauvre...

— C'est bon, il s'en remettait ! La preuve : il ne retenait jamais la leçon !

— Et toi Kuroo, demanda Akaashi. Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ?

— hm... la musique.

— La musique ? répéta Akaashi, perplexe.

— J'écoutais toujours de la musique, avant. Ça me manque vraiment. J'ai l'impression que tout est beaucoup trop calme maintenant.

Akaashi se rappela d'une époque où lui aussi ne pouvait pas se passer de ses écouteurs dans les transports publiques et lorsqu'il marchait seul dans la rue. La musique était un compagnon, un réconfort, un moyen de se couper des soucis et de se détendre, de s'évader.

Il se remémora leur rencontre avec Kuroo, lorsqu'au départ, il avait prévu de le laisser se faire tuer par les infectés. A ce moment, il avait souhaité de toutes ses forces avoir son casque et de la bonne musique pour ne pas entendre.

Kuroo avait raison, la musique manquait dans ce monde. Tout était tellement plus triste, tellement plus plat, tellement plus vide sans musique.

— Qu'est-ce que t'écoutais comme musique ? demanda-t-il.

— Hm, un peu de tout, j'étais pas difficile. J'aimais surtout le rock. Toi Akaashi, je suis sûr que t'étais secrètement un fan d'Idoles ! ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

— Quoi ? s'offusqua ce dernier en rosissant. Pas du tout !

— Oh allez, avoue ! Je parie que ta chambre était pleine de posters d'Idoles loli !

— N'importe quoi, arrête de dire des conneries ! s'exclama Akaashi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. J'écoutais beaucoup de metal.

— Toi ? Du metal ? Arrête !

Et Bokuto partit dans un grand éclat de rire, accompagné par Kuroo. Akaashi fronça le nez, l'air vexé, mais surtout il avait le coeur léger et ne pouvait pas rester fâché. Alors il sourit, et attendit que ces deux attardés cessent de se payer sa tête.

— Et toi Bokuto, hein ? finit-il par demander. T'écoutais quoi ?

— De la k-pop ! répondit-il tout fier de lui. J'aimais trop Love Live aussi ! Je connais toutes les danses et toutes les chansons par coeur !

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, comme s'il allait se mettre à chanter pour leur prouver qu'il ne mentait pas. Kuroo et Akaashi échangèrent un regard perplexe, mais finalement, ils le laissèrent faire, trop intrigués de ce que pourrait donner la vision d'un garçon de vingt ans chantant une chanson d'Idole.

Et alors Bokuto chanta. La chanson était une chanson d'amour un peu niaise, et le ton haut-perché de Bokuto la rendait hilarante. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kuroo et Akaashi riaient déjà aux larmes. Et Bokuto, tout fier de lui, chantait. Et il y mettait de la passion le bougre ! Il n'avait pas honte, pas peur de se ridiculiser. Il était à fond.

Et lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement, il sourit largement. Et son public l'applaudit.

— Tu ferais une merveilleuse Idole, Bokuto, riait Akaashi.

— Tu éclipserais toutes les autres ! ajouta Kuroo.

— Mais ouais je sais ! Avouez j'ai grave de talent !

— Ouais, carrément !

Ils rirent encore un peu, et ils sentaient à quel point cela leur faisait du bien de rire ainsi. En arrière fond, ils entendaient la pluie qui frappait contre la fenêtre, et le grondement du tonnerre, mais ils n'en avaient cure, ils ne se concentraient que sur leur plaisir du moment.

— Et toi Akaashi, tu nous a pas encore dit ce qui te manquerait le plus ! fit alors remarquer Bokuto.

Akaashi fit alors mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. A vrai dire, beaucoup de choses lui manquaient. Il y avait tous ses vêtements, car porter les mêmes fringues qu'ils avaient rarement l'occasion de laver, tous les jours pendant des mois, c'était désagréable à force. Il y avait son ordinateur aussi, son téléphone, son casque Beats. C'était difficile de ne choisir qu'une chose, mais finalement, il songea qu'il savait ce qui lui manquait le plus.

— V Mon appareil photo, dit-il sérieusement.

— Sérieux ? s'étonna Kuroo. T'aimais la photographie ?

L'emploi du passé marqua Akaashi. Il "aimait" la photographie. C'était toujours le cas, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il ne pouvait plus prendre de photos, il avait laissé son appareil photo dans sa chambre à l'université quand tout avait commencé. Il "aimait" la photographie. L'ancien lui, aimait la photographie. Mais peut-être que cette personne qui "aimait" cela était un peu morte maintenant.

— Hm. Ma mère me l'avait offert pour mes 16 ans. J'adorais sortir me promener et faire des photos de tout ce que je trouvais beau ou intéressant. J'avais une boite pleine de photos que j'avais faites développer dans ma chambre.

— Mais... insista Kuroo. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais photographier ? Y'a plus rien de beau dans ce monde.

Alors Akaashi, comme une évidence, leva les yeux vers Bokuto. Et ce dernier le regardait avec dans le regard son innocence, sa pureté, sa lumière qu'il avait conservées malgré l'horreur de leurs vies de maintenant. Et dans ce regard, il vit tout ce qui était encore beau désormais. Il vit tout ce qu'il voulait protéger, tout ce qu'il voulait garder près de lui pour toujours.

Il regarda Bokuto, et il se dit que s'il avait son appareil photo, il prendrait tous les clichés possibles de lui. Il se dit que Bokuto serait sa muse, la personne dont il voudrait capturer l'image encore et encore sans jamais se lasser de le faire.

Il pensa que Bokuto était la fleur au milieu des cendres, la lumière dans les abysses, la pousse de verdure dans le goudron, le rayon de soleil à travers les nuages.

Kuroo avait raison : ce monde était devenu laid. Mais Bokuto le rendait au moins un peu plus beau.

Il sourit. Légèrement, tendrement.

— Je crois qu'il reste un peu de beauté, souffla-t-il.

Kuroo sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, car il sourit alors à son tour. Bokuto, lui, les regarda en clignant des yeux comme s'il ne saisissait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

— On devrait peut-être essayer de dormir maintenant, fit alors remarquer Akaashi en constatant sur sa montre qu'il était bientôt une heure du matin.

Bokuto et Kuroo le fixèrent, les yeux vifs et le teint frais. Ils n'avaient pas l'air fatigués pour un sou. Akaashi semblait être le seul à se sentir curieusement las et épuisé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de la journée. C'était peut-être justement cette paresse à laquelle il n'était plus habitué qui l'avait abattu.

— Eh bien moi je vais dormir, continua-t-il malgré tout. Alors ne faites pas trop de bruit.

Il s'installa sous l'une des couvertures et ferma les yeux. Kuroo ou Bokuto, il ne vit pas lequel des deux, éteignit la lumière, et il les entendit continuer à discuter à demi-voix. Ils parlaient de sport, échangèrent des souvenirs. Et puis ils en vinrent à parler de leurs familles. Bien malgré lui, Akaashi les écouta, et quand bien même il était accablé de fatigue, il avait soudain le sentiment qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil si facilement.

Il entendit Bokuto parler de ses parents, de sa petite soeur. Il racontait comme il avait fait les quatre cent coups avec elle, comme il lui avait apprit à jouer au volleyball, mais comme elle préférait la danse et s'était inscrite au club de théâtre de son école primaire. La petite demoiselle, fan de comédies musicales, voulait devenir comédienne pour jouer un jour dans ces shows dansant et chantant qu'elle adorait.

Bokuto avait prit cela comme une véritable trahison, un acte de mutinerie même ! Mais malgré tout, il l'avait toujours encouragée et n'avait jamais manqué un seul de ses spectacles de fin d'année.

Il apprit ensuite que Kuroo, avant le désastre qui avait frappé le monde, vivait avec sa mère et était fils unique. Apparemment, son père était mort d'un cancer lorsqu'il avait une dizaine d'année, et depuis, il s'était toujours fait un devoir de prendre soin de sa mère. Lorsqu'il était partit à l'université, cela avait bouleversé la pauvre femme, mais il s'était toujours appliqué à l'appeler tous les jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui en donner, et à rentrer la voir aussi souvent que possible.

Apparemment, elle aimait beaucoup Kenma qu'elle considérait un peu comme son deuxième fils. Apparemment il venait souvent chez eux. Apparemment, la mère de Kuroo était une femme pleine de gentillesse qui consacrait tout son temps à rendre les personnes de son entourage heureuses.

— J'espère qu'elle est vivante, disait-il, la voix pleine d'une lourde tristesse. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

Comme son père était mort lorsqu'il était jeune, comme il avait vu Kenma mourir devant ses yeux, comme il savait que tous ses amis avaient péris, sa mère était sa seule famille dont il pouvait garder un espoir qu'elle soit en sécurité.

— Tu sais, maintenant, on est un peu comme ta famille ! avait alors déclaré Bokuto, gonflé de positivité. On est là, Akaashi et moi ! On te laissera jamais tomber !

Akaashi sourit. Il était tellement simple, tellement positif, tellement plein de bonnes énergies.

— Pourtant, pouffa alors Kuroo. Akaashi n'était pas vraiment prêt à m'intégrer, au début.

Touché, songea Akaashi. Il avait été dur avec lui au départ, mais il avait confiance en lui maintenant. Ou au moins il voulait lui faire confiance.

— Ouais, il est comme ça Akaashi, répondit Bokuto comme s'il connaissait le concerné depuis si longtemps qu'il avait tout cerné de lui. Il est méfiant au début, mais c'est un gars bien tu sais ! Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il est plein de qualités en vrai ! Il est gentil, patient, il fait toujours tout pour moi ! Une fois, on avait dû fuir notre refuge parce que des zombies étaient arrivés et on avait laissé toutes nos affaires en plan ! C'était la nuit et on se gelait. Et bah Akaashi a voulu que je prenne sa veste !

Akaashi frissonna. Il se souvenait de cette nuit-là. Ils s'étaient installés dans une école maternelle, pensant qu'ils y seraient en sécurité, mais ils avaient mal vérifié et des infectés étaient sortis de nul part et leur étaient tombés dessus. Ils avaient failli y rester mais ils avaient réussi à fuir au prix de leurs affaires. Pendant deux jours, ils n'avaient rien eu à manger, ni à boire, ni de quoi se protéger du froid. Ils n'avaient pas osé aller rechercher leurs affaires après coup en sachant l'école infestée.

— Bah c'est normal, Akaashi tient beaucoup à toi ! déclara Kuroo comme s'il énonçait une vérité générale, une chose évidente.

L'intéressé faillit se redresser et lui envoyer son oreiller dans la figure pour le faire taire. Il se contenta de rougir. Tous les deux, ils devaient le croire déjà endormi. Et c'était peut-être un peu sournois, mais il voulait continuer d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur lui.

— Tu crois ? demanda Bokuto, et sa question était si sincère qu'il en avait l'air un peu bête.

Comment pouvait-il sincèrement ne pas être sûr de l'affection qu'Akaashi avait pour lui ? C'était plutôt évident après tout, aussi embarrassant que cela puisse être.

— Bien sûr que oui. Il t'aime énormément, ça crève les yeux.

— Il... m'aime... ? répéta Bokuto.

Akaashi bouillonnait de gêne dans son coin, mais faire remarquer qu'il était réveillé à ce moment serait affreusement gênant et bizarre. Alors il se contenta d'attendre patiemment.

Plus personne ne parla pendant une poignée de secondes, et c'était à se demander si Bokuto n'avait pas cessé de fonctionner, trop choqué par cette révélation. Enfin, ce qu'avait dit Kuroo était un peu ambigu. Pourtant, Akaashi lui avait bien dit qu'il n'aimait pas Bokuto de cette façon !

— Et toi ? demanda finalement Kuroo pour briser le silence. Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Akaashi ?

— B-bah... je... euh... balbutia Bokuto, et sa voix toute basse et toute tremblante trahissait sa nervosité et son embarras. Je sais pas... j'y ai jamais réfléchi...

— Et si tu devais y réfléchir maintenant ? insista Kuroo.

Akaashi refrénait difficilement son envie de le tuer ou de le jeter en pâture aux infectés.

— Bah... Akaashi est toujours gentil et patient avec moi. Il fait toujours tout pour me protéger, et des fois il se met même en colère quand je mets ma vie en jeu... Il fait toujours attention à moi, et moi... j'aime bien être avec lui. Il est rassurant, et je me sens moins seul avec lui. Et puis... moi aussi j'ai envie de le protéger, et je voudrais qu'il soit heureux...

Bokuto soupira lourdement. Akaashi avait le coeur affolé, l'estomac tordu, et une boule dans la gorge. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais tourné dos à eux, Bokuto et Kuroo ne pouvaient pas voir qu'il était bien réveillé et attentif à leur conversation. Il se sentait tout ému et tout bouleversé. Il attendait la suite en retenant son souffle.

— Il est beau aussi, ajouta Bokuto, et on sentait son sourire dans son intonation de voix. J'aime bien quand il sourit. Il a un beau sourire. Je crois... que je l'aime beaucoup. Mais... je ne suis pas sûr que...

Et sa phrase resta en suspend pendant un temps qui parut interminable. De quoi n'était-il pas sûr !? Akaashi voulait savoir. Il en avait trop dit, mais pas assez pour s'arrêter maintenant. Akaashi, piqué d'une curiosité sans doute un peu mal placée, voulait savoir maintenant.

Est-ce que Bokuto l'aimait ?

Mais au final, il n'entendit jamais la fin de la pensée de Bokuto, car c'est Kuroo qui reprit la parole.

— Bah, t'embête pas trop avec ça, dit-il nonchalamment. De toute façon c'est la fin du monde. On a d'autres choses auxquelles on doit penser.

— Ouais, acquiesça Bokuto, probablement soulagé qu'on ne le force pas à continuer sur ce sujet personnel et un peu embarrassant. On n'a pas le temps pour des histoires d'amour !

Akaashi sentit sa poitrine se serrer contre son coeur et lui couper la respiration. Il se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si triste d'entendre Bokuto dire cela.

— Allez, on devrait dormir aussi.

— Bonne idée.

Il y eut un froissement de draps, Akaashi sentit qu'on s'installait à coté de lui. Il ne regarda pas. Il avait les yeux mouillés et le coeur gros.

Mais tout allait bien se passer.

Demain à la même heure, ils seraient en sécurité au camp. Et alors ils pourraient se permettre de penser à des choses différentes de la survie. Ils pourraient penser aux loisirs, à des choses sans importance. Lorsqu'ils seraient en sécurité, ils pourraient penser à l'amour.

Demain serait un autre jour.

Le jour où leurs vies allaient changer pour toujours. Pour la seconde fois.

* * *

 **Les garçons vont finalement quitter le camp plus tôt que prévu ! Les choses vont-elles se passer comme ils l'espèrent ? A suivre...**

 **Sur ce, à tout de suite pour le chapitre suivant !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey heeeey !**

 **Comme promis, ce chapitre est posté en même temps que le précédent. A lui seul, il fait presque 9k mots, mais il m'était impossible de le couper, alors installez-vous confortablement ! Les choses sérieuses sont là.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow**  
 _chapitre 9_

Lorsque le jour s'était levé, qu'Ennoshita était revenu avec Tanaka et Sugawara, Bokuto, Kuroo et Akaashi étaient déjà levés depuis plusieurs heures. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient le petit déjeuner, plutôt copieux vu le rationnement, qu'on leur avait apporté, Sugawara leur avait expliqué qu'ils avaient eu les résultats de leurs prises de sang, et qu'en dehors de quelques carences dues à leurs pauvres alimentation, ils étaient en bonne santé. Ainsi, ils pouvaient sortir de quarantaine et rejoindre le groupe du convoi.

Ce qu'ils firent après avoir fini de déjeuner. Les deux gardes les conduirent au rez-de-chaussée de l'hotel, dans le hall d'entrée où une vingtaine de personnes étaient déjà réunies.

Dans la grande salle, la tension était palpable. L'air était électrique, lourd, presque douloureux à respirer. Il était épais et coulait dans leur trachée comme une mélasse infecte, jusque dans leurs poumons où il s'écrasait désagréablement. Tout le monde ici était angoissé. Le transfer jusqu'à l'autre camp était un moment qu'ils devaient tous attendre depuis trop longtemps, mais ils savaient tous le danger qu'impliquait le fait de se retrouver dehors.

Il y avait là toutes sortes de personnes. Une blondinette aux cheveux courts qui dessinait dans un petit carnet aux côtés d'une grande jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et au regard profond qui gardait sur elle un regard protecteur et un peu soucieux. Il y avait un garçon avec une coupe iroquoise qui avait l'air de se disputer avec une jeune fille aux épais cheveux roussâtres attachés en couettes, il y avait deux mères avec leurs enfants, dont l'une d'elles portait un bébé dans ses bras.

Akaashi trouva remarquable qu'elle ait survécu jusqu'ici avec un bébé, et il admira à cet instant le pouvoir incroyable de l'instinct maternel.

Dans le hall, attendant fébrilement d'être évacués vers l'autre camp, il y avait toute une palette de personnes différentes, d'origines différentes, avec des histoires différentes, qui avaient toutes été réunies ici par leur désir commun de survivre et de se voir offrir une autre chance dans un monde où l'espoir semblait avoir disparu.

Ennoshita demanda à Akaashi, Kuroo et Bokuto de s'asseoir et d'attendre avec les autres. On leur avait restitué leurs pauvres armes, en leur disant bien de les garder sagement rangées sauf en cas d'absolue nécéssitée.

Ils avaient prit place à même le sol, contre le comptoir du gichet d'accueil.

Et l'attente avait commencé.

Ils étaient tous fatigués d'attendre, encore et encore. Ils venaient déjà de passer 24 heures enfermés dans une chambre avec pour seules distractions un livre même pas intéressant et un paquet de cartes. Ils étaient pleins d'énergie, et ne rêvaient que de remettre les pieds dehors aussi rapidement que possible.

Ils ne pouvaient que regarder les gardes s'agiter autour d'eux, aller voir les gens pour leur demander des choses ou leur donner des informations. A un moment, Tanaka s'accrocha avec le garçon à l'iroquoise qui disait en avoir assez d'attendre. Ennoshita et un autre garde étaient venus les séparer avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux poings. Cela avait au moins fait un peu l'annimation, pour une poignée de minutes.

Kuroo et Bokuto s'étaient lancés dans un petit jeu stupide, mais qui avait au moins le mérite de faire passer le temps. Ils prenaient une personne au hasard et, en se basant uniquement sur ce qu'ils voyaient d'elle, s'inventaient sa vie.

Aussi un garçon tout seul dans un coin, assis par terre et les genous remontés contre le torse, qui affichait une mine de tueur et dégageait une puissante aura d'anomosité s'était vu attribuer le doux nom de Jack Darkness (et Akaashi s'était demandé s'il s'agissait là d'un jeu de mot par rapport au personnage Jack Harkness de la série Torchwood). Il était devenu, dans leur imagination, un ancien tueur à gage renommé en lien avec un puissant groupe Yakuza, qui avait fini par quitter le monde du crime organisé après s'être découvert une passion pour les compétitions canines auxquelles il avait dès lors participé avec son caniche nain appelé Rainbow.

Ils avaient ri. Akaashi avait souri en songeant qu'il ne leur en fallait pas beaucoup, mais aussi qu'ils avaient vraiment une imagination débordante.

Le jeu s'était poursuivi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que soudain, une voix forte et autoritaire n'inspire à tout le monde dans la salle un silence religieux.

— Votre attention s'il vous plait ! avait appelé la voix.

Au centre de la pièce se tenaient cinq hommes en treillis, armés et complêtement fermés. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur leurs visages, autres qu'une solide détermination aussi admirable qu'intimidante. Et celui qui venait de parler, un peu en avant des autres, était celui qui se tenait le plus droit, le plus digne. C'était probablement leur chef ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il avait les cheveux bruns, très foncés, coiffés en piques. Il était large d'épaules, solidement battit (sûrement un adepte de musculation, ou du moins l'avait été). Il portait des rangers, un treillis et un t-shirt sur lequel apparaissait la silhouette de Gozzilla.

— Merci d'avoir été patients jusqu'à maintenant. Le convoi partira dans trente minutes à partir de maintenant. Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au véhicule à l'extérieur de l'hotel. Je vous demande d'obéir aux soldats présents pour assurer votre sécurité, et de rester aussi silencieux que possible. Le voyage jusqu'au camp où nous vous conduisons durera trois heures. Nous autoriserons une seule pause à la moitié du chemin à un point de repos pré-défini dans notre itinéraire. Nous ne ferons pas d'autre pause, sauf en cas d'urgence majeure, alors s'il vous prend une envie de pisser, faudra prendre sur vous. Ou faire dans une bouteille, ça m'est égal. Mais en tout cas, y'aura pas de pause pipi, déclara-t-il avec autorité.

L'audience était silencieuse.

— Ils ont des voitures ? chuchotta Bokuto, surpris.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de véhicutes motorisés rouler. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'on pouvait encore trouver de l'essence.

— On dirait bien, répondit Akaashi à voix basse.

Finalement, cela le soulageait. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à faire la route à pieds.

— Bien sur ce, veuillez vous regrouper et vous tenir prêts. Si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez nous les poser, mais je vous demande d'être avant tous coopératifs et de rester calmes en toute circonstance afin que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions.

A la fin de l'annoncement, le brouhaha reprit ses droits sur la bande d'individus impatients. Les mères rassemblèrent leurs enfants, les tenant fermement par les mains, Jack Darkness se releva pour rejoindre tout le monde, non sans se départir de son regard antipathique, la blondinette rangea son carnet dans sa sacoche et s'approcha avec la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Bokuto, Akaashi et Kuroo les rejoignirent aussi, et rapidement, un amas de personnes, de voix, de respirations fébriles, étaient réunies devant la large entrée de l'hotêl. A une époque, de belles portes vitrées avaient dû se trouver là, mais elles avaient été remplacées par des plaques de tôle, bien plus sûre par les temps qui couraient.

Le garde qui leur avait parlé un peu plus tôt était là, attendant que tous se soient rassemblés, et dès que ce fut le cas, c'est lui qui ouvrit le passage.

Dehors, le ciel était sombre, noir, orageux après la tempête de la nuit. Les épais nuages qui cachaient le bleu de l'horizon étaient entassés au dessus de leurs têtes, ne leur offrant qu'un bien triste paysage pour leur voyage. Akaashi songea qu'il aurait aimé avoir au moins un rayon de soleil avec eux. Le mauvais temps avait tendance à rendre les gens nerveux et mauroses. De tristes états d'esprits.

Cependant, il était fort probable que personne ici ne se souciait du ciel gris. Tous ne pensaient qu'au voyage et à leur destination. Akaashi vit quelques personnes sourire. Cela lui fit un peu chaud au coeur. Il voyait ces gens et pensait qu'il vivrait avec eux désormais, dans l'autre camp. Il songeait que certains avaient des visages engageants, et qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée de devenir ami avec eux. Il pensa au fait que ces gens feraient partie de son future, et cette pensée lui faisait curieusement plaisir. L'idée de faire à nouveau partie d'une communauté, d'une société pleine de vies différentes le rendait doucement nostalgique, un peu excité.

Il avait hâte d'embrasser ce nouveau départ avec eux tous.

Il avait hâte de vivre cette nouvelle vie avec Bokuto. Avec Kuroo.

On les guida ainsi jusqu'à un camion qui avait appartenu à une société de livraison. Il n'était pas très gros, mais sans doute assez pour emporter une vingtaine de personnes. C'était là dedans qu'ils allaient voyager, alors ? Enfermés tous ensemble à l'arrière d'un camion, sans fenêtre, sans lumière naturelle, sans vue. Akaashi, même sans avoir jamais souffert de claustophobie, eut un frisson désagréable. Le trajet risquait d'être long.

Près du véhicule, il y avait une poignée de gardes. L'un d'eux était occupé à vérifier le moteur, deux autres semblaient discuter de l'itinéraire, une carte dépliée devant eux. Alors que le groupe arrivait, toujours le même garde à leur tête, l'un des hommes qui était là s'approcha d'eux à grands pas aussitôt qu'il les vit arriver.

Il avait le regard soucieux et la mine grave.

— Iwa-chan, ne me dis pas que tu vas vraiment le faire ! s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant devant leur guide.

Ce dernier se retrouva a s'arrêter aussi, et il plongea un long regard dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. C'était un brun avec les cheveux un peu en pagaille, qui avait un visage fin et incroyablement bien conservé, sans aucune cicatrice, aucune egratigure. Il était plutôt beau, et portait fièrement son arme sur l'épaule.

Mais plus important que son apparence ou sa stature, il semblait pétri d'inquiétude. Les poings serrés, le front plissé et les yeux brillants. Il avait l'air d'un enfant tremblant et terrifié qui se dresse bien fébrilement contre ses parents pour la première fois. Terrifié mais déterminé. Il voulait se donner de l'allure, mais il était évident qu'une angoisse infernale l'emprisonait.

— On en a déjà discuté, Tooru, répondit le garde précédemment surnommé "Iwa-chan".

Et alors il lui passa devant, purement et simplement, sans rien dire de plus, sans plus se soucier de lui ou de ses états d'âmes. Il le dépassa tranquillement pour arriver jusqu'au camion, et le groupe le suivit sans un mot, sans un regard.

Le jeune garde, Tooru apparemment, le suivit du regard. Il eut l'air d'avoir été rendu muet par la surprise pendant quelques secondes, mais rapidement, comme une énergie nouvelle sembla le prendre au corps, il les suivit, prêt à en démordre. Et il n'avait pas l'air prêt à lâcher l'affaire, quitte à provoquer un scandale devant tout le monde.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une mauvaise idée ! s'exclama-t-il en esquissant un large mouvement de bras. Vous devriez attendre !

— Ukai a donné ses ordres, répondit 'Iwa-chan' sans même regarder l'autre garde, occupé à mettre son groupe bien en ligne avant de les laisser entrer dans le camion chacun leur tour.

— Et c'était des ordres stupides, cracha-t-il. C'est pas sûr dehors en ce moment, ce qui s'est passé hier devrait vous alerter !

— L'incident d'hier nous a alertés, rectifia le premier garde en se tournant enfin vers son interlocuteur, le regard sévère. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle on a choisi de faire partir le convoi plus tôt.

— Si ça se trouve, vous allez tomber sur d'autres groupes d'infectés, insista l'autre garde. Ils sont annormalement nombreux, vous devriez vraiment pas partir maintenant !

— Tooru, l'arrêta 'Iwa-chan'.

Le garçon tressaillit vaguement, et, le regard plein de panique, il s'arrêta de parler. 'Iwa-chan' soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, la mine compliquée, comme s'il était en proie à un dilemme interne particulièrement prise de tête. Même contre leur gré, tout le monde se taisait et assistait à la scène avec attention, et une pointe d'angoisse aussi. Si ce garde insistait tant sur le danger de partir maintenant, ne vallait-il alors pas mieux l'écouter ?

'Iwa-chan' fit alors un pas jusqu'à Tooru, se retrouva juste devant lui, tout proche. Et alors, en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux, il lui sourit un peu, et il approcha les mains de son visage pour lui pincer les joues.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter, Idiot-kawa, fit-il d'un ton qui sonnait comme faussement colérique. Tout va bien se passer.

Probablement un peu vexé de ne pas être écouté, de ne pas être pris au sérieux, Tooru fronça durement les sourcils et il recula vivement. Son regard était devenu noir, plein de fureur et de tristesse. Ses épaules étaient tremblantes et ses poings serrés si fort que l'on voyait les jointures de ses doigts virer au blanc. Il était en colère. Sérieusement en colère.

— Arrête de toujours dire que tout va bien se passer ! hurla-t-il alors.

Il surprit tout le monde à se mettre ainsi à parler si fort. Akaashi sentit l'épaule de Bokuto presser un peu plus fort contre la sienne. Il leva les yeux pour trouver son regard et leurs iris s'accrochèrent pour un moment. Ils échangèrent silencieusement leur malaise. Ils avaient tous les deux, et sûrement que le reste du groupe pensait ainsi, le sentiment qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas à asister à la conversation (ou la tentative de conversation) qui se déroulait devant eux.

Et pourtant, personne n'osa s'interposer pour mettre fin à la gêne.

Et Tooru ne semblait pas avoir bien conscience du scandale qu'il était en train de causer. Il y avait des choses, visiblement, qui avaient besoin d'être dites. Et il devait bien se ficher que cela mette l'assitance mal à l'aise.

— Makki aussi avait dit que tout se passerait bien la dernière fois qu'il est sorti, et il est jamais revenu ! continua Tooru, la voix vibrante, tremblante de toutes les émotions qui l'agitaient à cet instant. Mon frère aussi avait dit que tout irait bien ! Mais tu peux pas savoir ! Tu dis que tout va bien se passer, mais si ça se trouve, c'est la dernière fois que je te vois en vie ! Tu peux pas savoir si tout va bien se passer, ok !? Tu peux pas savoir... et moi je veux pas que tu meurs...

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot et il plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour cacher le tremblement de ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de retenir les larmes qui s'y étaient ammoncelées. Il sembla se recroqueviller un peu sur lui-même, comme s'il était fatigué, trop fatigué du poids de tout pour se tenir debout.

Il fit alors peine à voir.

'Iwa-chan' le regarda avec tristesse, et comme l'air de le comprendre. Il comprenait la peur qui le mettait dans cet état, celle qui vous prenait au ventre et vous faisait suffoquer, lorsque vous aviez déjà perdu des êtres chers et ne vouliez sous aucun prétexte en perdre encore. C'était la peur de voir les gens que vous aimez mourir les uns après les autres sans pouvoir rien faire pour les arrêter. La terreur de les voir partir et la douloureuse perspective de finir par se retrouver tout seul.

— Tooru, s'te plaît... parla-t-il doucement, et il le prit par les épaules pour l'insiter à se redresser, et puis il l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer très fort.

Et même s'il était fou de colère contre lui, Tooru ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui rendre son étreinte et se blottir contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il passa ses bras dans son dos, aggripa le tissus de sa veste, dissimula son visage contre son cou. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Iwa-chan' alors il devait se courber un tout petit peu. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

— Je t'en supplie Iwa-chan... je t'en supplie n'y va pas... n'y va pas maintenant... s'il te plaît, c'est trop dangeureux... sanglotait Tooru, faiblement contre son épaule.

'Iwa-chan' glissa une main douce et appaisante dans ses cheveux. Il avait un peu rougi, sûrement parce que lui avait bien conscience qu'une vingtaine de personnes les regardaient. Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air de l'affecter plus que ça. Il y avait plus important. Il y avait le garçon sanglottant dans ses bras qui ne voulait pas le voir partir parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

Akaashi se surprit à se demander quelle était la nature de leur relation, mais il se rappela lui-même très vite à l'ordre en songeant que cela ne le regardait pas, et qu'il était même impoli de seulement se poser ce genre de questions indiscrètes.

— Je t'assure que c'est le meilleur moment pour partir, continuait d'insister 'Iwa-chan'. Il a plu cette nuit, alors les infectés seront sûrement tous cachés quelque part à l'abris.

 _Oh_ , effectivement. Akaashi n'y avait pas pensé, et pourtant maintenant, le souvenir lui revenait clairement en mémoire. Même si les médecins et scientifiques du début de l'épidémie n'avaient pas eu le temps de pousser très loin leurs recherches, ils s'étaient tous accordés pour dire qu'il y avait 99% de probabilité pour que l'infection soit une mutation de la rage, plus résistante encore, plus insidieuse, et résistante aux vaccinations de prévention. Et l'un des symptômes de la rage, lorsqu'elle ateignait un certain stade, était le développement d'une très forte hydrophobie.

C'était alors plutôt malin ! Et Akaashi comprenait tout à coup pourquoi en arrivant ici la veille, il avait vu autour des grillages des rigoles remplies d'eau. C'était pour éloigner une partie des infectés, ceux qui seraient déjà touchés par l'hydrophobie.

— Mais, couina doucement Tooru, l'air défait, le regard fatigué, le visage tordu d'inquiétude. Ils ne se seront pas tous mis à l'abris... et peut-être que la pluie les aura énervés...

— Tooru, écoute, parla alors 'Iwa-chan' avec une grande mais douce fermeté. J'ai la vie de ces personnes entre les mains, d'accord ? J'ai promis de les emmener vers l'autre camp, où ils pourront avoir une vie au moins un peu meilleure. C'est mon devoir, et je peux pas y faillir. On a choisi de faire partir le convoie maintenant, et c'est ce qu'on fera. Et tu pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Tooru pinça les lèvres et sembla de nouveau au bord des larmes. Mais 'Iwa-chan' continua rapidement, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

— Et puis on sera dans le camion, et on est armés. Si des infectés nous attaquent, on n'aura qu'à les tuer. Tu sais qu'on n'est pas des amateurs, pas vrai ? Alors, s'il te plait, fais-nous confiance. Fais-moi confiance.

Tooru le regarda, les yeux brillants. 'Iwa-chan' avait l'air confiant, ou du moins s'en donnait l'air, et il regardait son interlocuteur avec douceur et sincèrité, pour lui montrer qu'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Qu'ils seraient vraiment capables de s'occuper des infectés qu'ils pourraient éventuellement rencontrer, et qu'ils reviendraient.

Alors Tooru baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tordit un peu ses doigts, nerveusement, et puis il releva le regard, et il hocha la tête.

— Si jamais tu reviens pas...

— Je reviendrai, le coupa 'Iwa-chan'. Tu sais que je reviendrai toujours vers toi.

Le coeur de spectateur d'Akaashi se serra au fond de sa poitrine. Quel genre de belles paroles était-ce là ? Pour dire une chose si belle, si romantique, avec dans le regard tellement de tendresse, ces deux-là devaient avoir une relation très spéciale. Comme cela devait être dur pour Tooru de devoir laisser une personne à laquelle il devait tellement tenir aller au devant du danger.

Ils se tombèrent encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peut-être qu'ils en profitèrent pour murmurer d'autres mots trop précieux, trop doux, trop intimes pour laisser qui que ce soit d'autre qu'eux-mêmes les entendre. Peut-être qu'ils échangèrent un sanglot, un souffle de tristesse, une autre promesse.

Dans le silence total, ils échangèrent une dernière étreinte bouleversante.

— Je serai vite de retour, promit encore 'Iwa-chan' lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

— Ne me fait pas attendre trop longtemps, répondit Tooru en levant le menton pour se donner un air fier et brave.

'Iwa-chan' sourit, un peu amusé, et il hocha la tête. Il ne le ferait pas attendre. Il accomplirait sa mission juste comme il faut, et puis il rentrerait ici. Il reviendrait vers lui, pour rester près de lui. Ici.

Akaashi se fit la réflexion que ce petit camp de réfugiés, ce camp de 'transision' comme on l'avait appelé, où les survivants ne restaient généralement pas très longtemps avant d'être escortés vers l'autre camp, était pour eux leur maison. Eux, avaient leur maison. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr, mais il l'était déjà bien plus que la plupart des endroits. Et c'était là qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sûrement que cela faisait suffisament leur bonheur pour qu'ils s'y sentent heureux et satisfaits.

Lorsque la vie des personnes qu'on aime ne tient plus qu'à un fil chaque jour qui passe, on se rend compte à quel point on veut passer tout le temps possible avec eux. On réalise comme le temps passé en leur compagnie est précieux, et comme finalement, on peut se sentir chez soi n'importe où tant qu'elles sont avec nous.

Akaashi chercha la main de Bokuto, et comme s'ils avaient pensé la même chose au même moment, ce dernier trouva la sienne à la même seconde.

— Allez, on embarque ! s'exclama alors 'Iwa-chan' à l'attention du groupe, et il ouvrit le rideau de fer qui fermait l'arrière du camion.

Le groupe, comme sorti d'une curieuse torpeur, se remit en mouvement, les voix s'élevèrent de nouveau. Il y avait des coussins plats et quelques couvertures sur le sol. Il y avait une lampe à huile qui pendait du plafond. 'Iwa-chan' monta en premier pour l'allumer, et puis il redescendit et fit embarquer le groupe. Chacun trouva, d'une façon ou d'une autre, une place pour s'asseoir. Ils étaient un peu serrés, certains ne pouvaient même pas s'adosser, mais ils rentraient tous, au moins.

— Vous êtes tous bien installés ? demanda le garde, juste pour la forme.

Et ils répondirent tous "oui", juste pour la forme. Alors Il leur confia un sac à dos qui contenait quelques bouteilles d'eau et de quoi grignotter pendant le voyage. Il leur rappela cependant encore de ne boire que le nécessaire car ils ne feraient pas d'arrêt-toilette. Et puis alors il attrappa le bord du rideau de fer. Leur lança un dernier regard circulaire.

— Bon voyage, fit-il.

Et il referma le rideau.

Et un court silence tomba lourdement avec le claquement métalique, avec le dernier éclat de lumière naturelle qui disparaissait. Ils se regardèrent tous, un peu nerveux, un peu gênés. Ils étaient mal installés, inquiets. Le bébé couinait et menaçait dangereusement de se mettre à pleurer tandis que sa mère le berçait désespérément, et que son grand frère, un petit garçon qui devait avoir dans les 8 ans, agitait un petit jouet en plastique devant lui pour le distraire. On entendait des respirations fortes, des battements de coeur lourds comme des coups de taiko.

Kuroo était assit tout contre le fond, Bokuto à sa gauche, et Akaashi à coté de ce dernier, collé de l'autre coté contre un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Personne ne semblait vraiment vouloir briser le silence. Sans doute que personne ne savait même comment le briser.

Ils étaient là, tels des clandestins à qui on ferait passer illégalement une frontière, pleins de crainte, d'anticipation, mais surtout pleins d'une fébrilité, d'une impatience électrique. Ils entendaient, étouffées depuis l'extérieur, les voix des gardes, des gens qui s'agitaient autour du camion. Cela dura quelques minutes, probablement. Personne ne vérifia vraiment. Et puis au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable, ils entendirent le moteur se mettre en marche. Ils sentirent le véhicule se mettre à vibrer, et rapidement, ils le sentirent se mettre en mouvement.

C'était presque étrange, presque nouveau comme sensation. Tous autant qu'ils étaient n'avaient pas été à bord d'un véhicule motorisé depuis plusieurs mois, alors la sensation était vraiment curieuse. Un peu nostalgique aussi. Akaashi se rapella brusquement l'époque des longs trajets en bus, quand le trafic était bouché et que faire dix mètres prenait cinq minutes. Il se souvenait coller sa tête contre la vitre et regarder à l'estérieur la rue sans vraiment la voir, son casque sur les oreilles, de la musique plein la tête. Il se souvint du ronronnement du moteur qui le berçait et le rendait somnolent après une longue journée.

A l'époque, il détestait prendre le bus. Ils étaient toujours en retard, ou trop en avance, ou bien il y avait trop de monde et il fallait jouer des coudes en évitant de se faire écraser pour monter, et puis il y avait toujours cette personne bizarre qui venait s'asseoir à coté de vous malgré le fait qu'il y avait plein d'autres places libres.

Maintenant, il se disait que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Au moins les fauteuils n'étaient pas trop inconfortables comparé aux coussins fins comme des feuilles de papiers qui leurs servaient de sièges maintenant.

Le camion s'ébranlait, trésautait un peu de temps en temps. A l'arrière, comme ça, les à-coups se ressentaient beaucoup, sûrement bien plus que dans la cabine. C'était désagréable, comme une mauvaise attraction de fête foraine, comme des autos-tamponneuses.

Akaashi avait chaud. A vingt dans un espace si confiné et sans fenêtres, la chaleur se faisait vite ressentir. Un désagréable relent de transpiration prenait à la gorge avec la suffoquante chaleur, rendant l'air douloureux à respirer. Le bébé chouinait, malgré les tentatives de sa mère de l'éventer doucement pour le rafraichir. La blondinette qui dessinait dans le hall de l'hôtel un peu plus tôt, semblait au bord du malaise et se faisait aussi éventer par la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, et qui lui parlait doucement, sans doute pour essayer de la garder consciente et de la calmer. Apparemment, elle faisait une petite crise de claustophobie bien compréhensive.

Il faisait tellement chaud, tellement sombre, et ne rien voir de l'extérieur était tellement angoissant. Si ça se trouve, ils passaient près d'infectés, près de dangers mortels, et ils n'en savaient rien. Peut-être que c'était mieux de ne pas savoir, mais ce n'en était pas moins déstabilisant.

Peut-être parce que c'était mieux que d'attendre péniblement, Kuroo avait fermé les yeux et s'était rapidement assoupi, sans doute engourdi par la température ambiante. Bokuto avait les doigts d'Akaashi entrelacés avec les siens, et il caressait distraitement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Akaashi avait laissé sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Bokuto, molement, avec paresse, et il observait les autres personnes présentes, en silence.

Il se demandait où ils étaient, depuis combien de temps ils roulaient. Il se demandaient s'ils étaient en train de traverser les rues désertes d'une ville fantôme ou bien les grandeurs abandonnées d'une campagne, s'ils étaient sur un vieil autoroute ou un sinueux chemin de montagne. Il se demandait s'il s'était remis à pleuvoir, en pensant que cela l'apaiserait un peu finalement, si cela pouvait garder les infectés à distance.

Il repensa à ce que Tooru avait dit à 'Iwa-chan'. Il avait dit que les infectés étaient anormalement nombreux. Que ce n'était pas normal. C'était à cause de cela que le camp avait été attaqué, et qu'ils avaient encore perdu l'un des leurs. Y avait-il véritablement de quoi s'inquiéter ? Et si les infectés se regroupaient pour attaquer le camion, qu'ils étaient une trentaine, une cinquantaine ? Ils pourraient très bien les faire dévier de la route, causer un accident, et ensuite les tuer bien tranquillement. Enfin, les infectés n'avaient plus vraiment de conscience. Leur cerveau ne fonctionnait plus vraiment tant il était malade. Ils ne pourraient pas communiquer, mettre en place un tel plan d'attaque. De toute façon, cela ne leur rapporterait rien.

Non, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour ça. 'Iwa-chan' avait raison, tout allait bien se passer. Bientôt, ils seraient chez eux.

— On s'fait chier quand même, déclara soudain le garçon avec une iroquoise.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui ; certains un peu consternés par son langage, d'autres approbateurs, satisfaits que quelqu'un ait osé dire ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. C'était vrai, ils s'ennuyaient. Tous. Ils trouvaient le temps affreusement long pour de nombreuses raisons, et le silence commençait à se faire sérieusement pesant aussi.

— Puisqu'on va vivre au même endroit à partir de maintenant, répliqua la jeune femme avec les longs cheveux noirs. On pourrait essayer de faire connaissance ?

— Bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Bokuto, tout sourire. On peut faire un tour de présentation, comme le jour de la rentrée au collège !

Akaashi retint une petite grimace de désaprobation. Ce qu'il avait pu détester le jour de la rentrée jusqu'au lycée, à cause de ces tours de présentation que les professeurs leur faisait faire. Donner son nom, dire quel club on avait rejoint ou comptait rejoindre, partager un ou deux centres d'intérêts, avec les regards de tous les autres élèves braqués sur soi. C'était bien le summum du malaise.

Cependant, tout le monde semblait plus ou moins adérer à l'idée, alors il allait favoir faire avec. Comme c'était elle qui avait lancé l'idée, c'est la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui se présenta en première, et le tour irait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Elle s'appelait Shimizu Kiyoko, elle venait de Miyagi mais étudiait la musique à Tokyo. Lorsque l'épidémie avait commencé, elle préparait son départ pour la France après avoir été admise aux Beaux Arts de Paris. Elle était passionnée de piano et étudiait également la musicologie.

En plus d'avoir dû abandonner sa merveilleuse opportunité et la musique à cause de l'apocalypse, elle avait aussi perdu deux doigts de sa main droite - l'annulaire et l'oriculaire, dans un piège posé par des mercenaires. Sans doute que jouer du piano avec deux doigts en moins était possible avec beaucoup d'entrainement, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Peut-être qu'au camp, il y aurait un piano.

Elle leur dit, d'une voix pleine de rêves, le regard doux, les lèvres relevées dans un charmant sourire, qu'elle voudrait plus que tout au monde pouvoir entendre à nouveau le son d'un piano.

La petite blondinette qui était avec elle se présenta ensuite. Yachi Hitoka. Elle parlait assez bas, en butant souvent sur ses mots et en évitant le regard de tout le monde, comme si elle était nerveuse de devoir se présenter devant l'assemblée.

Elle connaissait Shimizu depuis plusieurs années, elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'école d'art de Tokyo. Yachi y étudiait le dessin et les arts visuels dans le but de devenir graphiste. En leur racontant son histoire, elle serrait fort dans ses mains le carnet dans lequel elle n'arrêtait pas de griffoner. Elle leur raconta que le dessin lui permettait de s'évader. Cela lui faisait du bien.

Ils avaient tous leur façon de s'échapper un peu de ce monde infernal.

Après elle venait Jack Darkness, de son surnom donné par Bokuto et Kuroo. C'était le garçon à l'aura meurtrière qui restait dans son coin et ne parlait pas depuis le début. Il avait le regard très cerné, les cheveux noirs, courts et très crêpus comme s'ils étaient très abîmés. Il était assit les jambes remontées contre son torse, et la tête posée sur les genoux. Tout recroquevillé comme ça, il renvoyait un peu l'image d'un animal blessé qui se tasse dans un coin, un peu apeuré sans vouloir rien montrer.

Il ne semblait pas très disposé à coopérer, mais comme tous le regardaient en attendant qu'il se présente, il dit simplement :

— Kyoutani.

Avant de baisser la tête, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés.

Sans doute qu'ils ne tireraient rien de plus de sa part.

Ils passèrent à la personne suivante.

Finalement, ils apprirent les noms de tout le monde. Le garçon à l'iroquoise s'appelait Yamamoto Taketora, et la jeune fille avec les couettes était sa petite soeur, Akane.

Il y avait un garçon de leur âge, appelé Yamaguchi Tadashi, qui avait une apparence contrastant grandement avec la personne qu'il avait l'air d'être. Il avait de nombreuses cicatrices apparentes, dont une large au bord de l'oeil gauche qui avait sûrement dû manquer de lui coûter la vue de celui-ci, les cheveux rasés sur les côtés, l'air de quelqu'un qui a vu trop d'horreurs pour être encore en vie. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était présenté, il avait parlé de cette voix toute douce, toute candide, cette voix de gentil garçon qu'on n'imagine pas être un combattant.

Lorsque Kuroo s'était présenté, il avait parlé de comment il avait failli mourir une nuit, mais avait été sauvé par Bokuto et Akaashi. Il ne parla pas de ce qu'il avait subit avant ça, la perte de Kenma, les médecins qui les avaient enfermés. Il ne parla pas du fait qu'Akaashi avait voulu l'abandonner à son sort, comme si depuis le début, il n'accordait aucun crédit à ce détail.

Il les présenta tous les deux en héros.

— Akaashi est un leader né ! dit-il en souriant à l'attention de ce dernier. Il a toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions pour nous garder en vie. Et il nous protège toujours Bokuto et moi.

Et alors tout le monde regardait Akaashi avec un peu d'admiration et un peu de respect, un peu de confiance aussi, comme si savoir qu'il protégait ses amis faisait de lui quelqu'un digne de les protéger tous. Et Akaashi se sentait tiraillé jusqu'au fond de lui par un mélange de fierté et d'amertume, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne méritait pas vraiment ni les éloges de Kuroo, ni l'admiration de qui que ce soit.

Et pourtant, il sentait à son coté, le regard de Bokuto lui brûler la peau, et l'iradiation d'éblouissement et d'adoration qui émanait de lui le renverser comme un ras-de-marrée.

Pour Bokuto, Akaashi était comme une sorte d'ancre, de modèle sur lequel il pouvait toujours se reposer.

Pour Akaashi, c'était l'inverse. Il se savait incapable de les protéger tous, il savait qu'il n'était pas un héros, même s'il essayait de faire au mieux autant qu'il le pouvait. Et pour lui, c'était Bokuto qui était le plus méritant d'être admiré. C'était lui le vrai modèle. Lui, l'innocent, rayonnant garçon qui avait su rester pur malgré les horreurs, et qui aiderait toujours son prochain, quitte à mettre sa propre vie en danger.

Akaashi ne dit rien. Il garda les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, avec obstination, comme si croiser le regard de quelqu'un ici révèlerait sa médiocrité à tous. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on lise ses démons dans son regard.

— Bon, c'est à moi alors ! déclara Bokuto en redressant le dos, tout souriant qu'il était, tout excité comme un enfant. Je m'appelle Bokuto Koutaro, j'ai vingt ans et j'adore les chouettes et le volleyball. Je cherche ma petite soeur depuis plusieurs mois et j'espère la retrouver au camp. Ravi de faire votre connaissance !

Son allusion à sa petite soeur souleva quelques réactions. La maman, qui avait réussi à finalement endormir son bébé, afficha une expression tout à fait peinée, Taketora eut un regard en coin vers sa propre petite soeur qui elle regardait Bokuto, les sourcils un peu froncés et les lèvres un peu pincées. Il flotta un court silence qui sembla malgré tout bien long, qui trahissait la compassion de tout le monde. Peut-être que certains étaient un peu jaloux aussi. Qu'il ait encore un espoir de retrouver sa soeur quand eux savaient qu'ils ne reverraient plus leurs proches, parce qu'ils les avaient vu se transformer, mourir sour leurs propres yeux.

Et puis une réaction différente s'éleva dans l'espace clos.

— Elle a quel âge, ta frangine ? demanda une voix.

Tous, surpris, tournèrent leur attention sur celui qui venait de parler. Toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un animal sauvage, Kyoutani avait rivé son regard cerné et noir sur Bokuto, le toisant avec un air agressif.

— Huit ans, répondit Bokuto.

Et alors Kyoutani pouffa d'un rire blanc. Un rire sec, mordant. La lueur dans les yeux de Bokuto changea, comme si cet éclat de rire l'avait blessé en plein coeur. Mais il ne parla pas. Kyoutani ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Tu crois qu'une gosse de huit ans a pu survivre dehors en étant livrée à elle-même ? demanda-t-il cruellement. Faut pas rêver. Elle est sûrement crevée depuis un bail.

— Eh, ferme-là ! feula alors Kuroo, les sourcils froncés avec colère.

— Quoi ? aboya à son tour Kyoutani, dirigeant son attention sur Kuroo. Vaut mieux qu'il se rende à l'évidence tout de suite. On a tous perdu des proches ici, dont certains étaient des adultes. Des gens endurcis qui savaient se défendre. Et pourtant, ils y ont pas échappé. Alors une gamine ? Laisse-moi rire.

C'était cruel, oh si cruel de dire de telles choses. Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, personne, hormis Kuroo, ne parla pour prendre la défense de Bokuto.

Pas même Akaashi.

Car autant qu'ils souhaitaient pour lui qu'il puisse retrouver sa famille, ils étaient lucides sur cette réalité. Même certains des meilleurs avaient péris à cause de la maladie. Alors une petite fille qui avait toujours été entretenue par ses parents, qui apprenait juste à comprendre le monde ?

A moins qu'elle ait été, par chance, prise sous l'aile d'autres survivants qui auraient prit soin d'elle, il était peu probable qu'elle ait survécu. Qu'elle soit arrivée jusqu'au camp. Qu'elle ait parcouru toute cette distance, pendant si longtemps, sans que rien ne lui arrive.

Et même si elle avait survécu, qu'est-ce qui assurait qu'elle avait juste voyagé jusqu'ici d'ailleurs ?

Définitivement, peu importe comment l'on regardait la situation, les chances de Bokuto de retrouver Mitsuha étaient infimes.

Akaashi se demandait s'il s'en rendait compte. S'il se voillait la face, refusait de l'admettre. Si au fond de lui, il savait, mais qu'il voulait se raccrocher à cet infime fil de soie qu'était l'espoir de revoir sa soeur, en sachant bien qu'il était si fragile.

— T'as pas à dire des trucs comme ça mec, insista Kuroo. Fout-lui la paix.

— Vaut mieux ça plutôt qu'il se voile la face.

— Qu'il se voile la face ou pas, ça t'regarde pas. Alors arrête ou j'vais être obligé de faire en sorte que tu la ferme.

Si Kyoutani avait été un chien, à ce moment-là, il aurait montré les crocs. La menace de Kuroo ne lui plut pas du tout. Et autant que ce dernier serait capable de la mettre à exécution, lui serait prêt à répondre. Ils seraient tous les deux prêts à se battre, là, à l'arrière du camion, avec tout le monde autour.

Ils se défièrent du regard, deux paires d'yeux lançant des éclairs. Akaashi se surprit à presque paniquer. Il songea qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne dégénère.

— Arrêtez, pas besoin de vous battre, dit alors Bokuto d'un ton très calme -trop calme.

Akaashi le regarda, un peu peiné. Il avait un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants. Kuroo le regarda aussi, surpris, la bouche ouverte comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais se stoppant dans sa lancée en le voyant comme ça.

— Je sais que l'espoir que j'ai de retrouver ma soeur est un peu bête, mais... c'est mon espoir un peu bête, et j'y tiens, expliqua-t-il doucement. On s'accroche tous à ce qu'on peut, pas vrai ?

Et il regarda Kyoutani, fixement. Et ce dernier, tout à coup, sembla décider qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à eux. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet avec agacement, et puis il se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même, rentra le menton, et se renferma totalement. Il ne dit plus un mot dès lors.

Bokuto sourit un peu plus, comme s'il était content que le litige n'ait pas dégénéré, et puis il sourit ensuite directement à Kuroo. Pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien, sûrement. Pour lui faire croire qu'il allait bien, surtout.

Et le silence, à nouveau, reprit ses droits. Soudainement, plus personne n'avait vraiment envie de parler. ils n'avaient même pas fini leur tour de présentation, et c'était au tour d'Akaashi. Mais comme personne ne lui demanda de se présenter, il ne fit rien. Il resta silencieux, et son regard se perdit dans la contemblation d'un petit gravier blanc près de ses semelles.

Voilà qui avait bien ruiné l'ambiance.

Il n'osait pas regarder Bokuto. Il ne voulait pas le voir triste. Mais il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, et il la serra un peu plus fermement, d'une pression douce et rassurante. Et quand il sentit les doigts de Bokuto presser sa main à leurs tours, il sut que Bokuto savait. Qu'il savait qu'il était là. Qu'il le soutenait en silence.

Pendant un long moment après ça, plus personne ne pipa mot. Personne ne se regardait non plus. Ils étaient tous silencieux, les regards perdus dans des contemplations aveugles, occupés par leurs propres pensées. Le calme grondement du moteur et les voix étouffées des gardes à l'avant du camion, qui leur parvenaient faiblement, étaient les seuls sons qui empêchaient le silence de devenir tout à fait complet.

Il était difficile de dire combien de temps s'écoula comme cela. Akaashi n'osait pas regarder sa montre. Il avait l'impression d'être ici depuis des heures, et il craignait de découvrir que cela ne faisait qu'une poignée de minutes seulement.

'Iwa-chan' leur avait dit que le trajet durerait trois heures, avec une unique pause au milieu. Au bout d'une heure trente, en somme. Donc cela ne faisait même pas encore une heure et demi qu'ils étaient là, ballotés à l'arrière de ce camion, dans l'obscurité et la chaleur étouffante.

Aah, mais depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ?

Et puis finalement, le camion s'arrêta, et cela sembla ramener tout le monde à la vie. Ils se redressèrent tous, sortis de leur torpeur, les sens aux aguets. Certains soupirèrent de soulagement à l'idée de pouvoir enfin sortir se dégourdir.

Voilà, cela faisait enfin une heure et demi qu'ils roulaient. Ils avaient déjà parcouru la moitié du trajet. Leur destination était plus proche que jamais. Leurs nouvelles vies étaient plus proches que jamais.

Ils attendirent, fébriles, qu'on vienne leur ouvrir le rideau de fer. Akaashi avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu la lumière du jour depuis une éternité, et il avait des fourmies dans les jambes. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : se lever. Marcher. Respirer l'air frais du dehors.

Et pourtant. Le temps passa.

Les secondes, les minutes.

Personne ne vint.

Ils entendaient les gardes parler, sans comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Finalement, en faisant plus attention, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les voix qu'ils entendaient faiblement semblaient agitées, agacées. Comme si quelque chose les dérangeait.

Et alors Akaashi sentit son coeur s'écraser dans sa poitrine, et son ventre se tordre. Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème ? Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé qui pourrait les mettre en danger, ou les empêcher d'atteindre leur destination ?

Il n'était clairement pas le seul à s'être rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, et autour de lui, tous commençaient à s'agiter, à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? demanda Kuroo. Pourquoi ils viennent pas nous ouvrir ?

Akaashi tourna la tête pour regarder Bokuto. Au même moment, Bokuto tourna la tête pour regarder Akaashi. Ils échangèrent un regard. Chacun essayait d'avoir l'air presque un peu détaché, mais ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre était inquiet. Ils l'étaient tous.

Et alors seulement, Akaashi regarda sa montre. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient partis du camp. Ils n'auraient pas dû déjà s'arrêter.

Il y avait vraiment un problème.

A un moment, Taketora se leva d'un bond, pour aller tambouriner contre le panneau de métal qui séparait la cabine d'eux, pour attirer l'attention des gardes à l'avant.

— Eh ! appela-t-il férocement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Répondez !

Pas de réponse.

Il continua à frapper. Tout le monde le regarda, mais personne ne réagit vraiment. Personne ne lui demanda d'arrêter, personne ne se joignit à lui pour attirer l'attention sur eux.

Et au bout d'une bonne minute, le rideau de fer s'ouvrit enfin.

Ils se relevèrent tous comme une seule personne, mais ne bougèrent pas d'avantage. Dans le carré de lumière naturelle, la silhouette d'Iwa-chan se découpait. Il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air dur. Il les regarda, froid. Il avait l'air énervé.

— Vous voulez attirer tous les infectés du coin à faire un boucan pareil ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Je vous ai dit qu'il fallait rester silencieux, non ?

Il l'avait dit, effectivement. Taketora baissa la tête. Personne ne parla, ni pour le dénoncer, ni pour prendre sa défense.

'Iwa-chan' les toisa encore un peu, et puis il reprit, un peu plus calmement.

— On a un petit problème : la route est devenue impraticable à cause de la tempête de cette nuit. Pendant qu'on essaye de contacter le camp, vous pouvez sortir un peu. Mais ne vous éloignez pas, c'est compris ? Et surtout : vous la bouclez. C'est clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence, et le garde les laissa finalement descendre du camion.

Ce qu'ils firent, un peu nerveusement.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, que la route est devenue impraticable ? demanda Yamaguchi, la mine inquiète.

— Vous avez qu'à voir par vous-même, répondit 'Iwa-chan', et il accompagna sa réponse d'un large geste de la main, désignant l'avant de la route.

Tous curieux, ils se réplacèrent pour constater que la nationale, en effet, était bloquée. Un énorme arbre avait été déraciné par une coulée de boue, et s'était retrouvé sur la route, la barrant totalement. Le tronc était énorme, quelque chose comme trois ou quatre mètres de circonférence à vue d'oeil, et peut-être près de dix mètres de longueur. Les racines, à l'air au bord de l'asphalte, indiquaient qu'il s'était autrefois élevé là, tout contre la route.

Mais le géant n'était plus. Même un végétal si grand, à l'air si solide, ne pouvait rien contre la nature implacable, cruelle. Destructrice.

Et ils étaient tous là, hébétés, confus, désemparrés de constater ce qu'ils ne pouvaient nier : ils étaient bloqués. Et alors la panique, encore, commença à les électriser. On dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, on se mordait la lèvre, on tordait ses doigts ou le bord d'un t-shirt. On regardait partout autour, à la recherche d'une issue, quelque chose.

Akaashi regardait, sans pouvoir détourner les yeux, le tronc qui leur bloquait le passage, et il se demandait pourquoi, encore, on cherchait à faire entrave à leur bonheur. Pourquoi devaient-ils encore faire face à ce genre de chose, alors qu'ils avaient déjà tant fait preuve de leur bonne volonté, tant fait étalage de leur force et de leur désir de retrouver une vie sécurisante.

Ils avaient tous beaucoup subi. Ils n'aspiraient qu'à se reposer après avoir connu l'enfer.

Pourquoi était-ce encore trop demander ?

— On ne pourrait pas bouger le tronc ? proposa alors une voix, et Akaashi la reconnut comme celle de Bokuto. On est nombreux, on pourrait y arriver !

— T'as vu la taille de ce truc ? On n'y arrivera pas même en s'y mettant tous, répondit 'Iwa-chan'. Et même si on le pouvait, ce serait trop long. On ne peut pas se permettre de rester exposés là trop longtemps.

— Et avec le camion ? proposa à son tour Kuroo. Vous avez une chaine ? Quelque chose qu'on pourrait attacher à l'arbre pour le tirer avec le camion ?

'Iwa-chan', qui était occupé à essayer de faire fonctionner leur radio avec un autre garde, eut un tic nerveux à l'oeil en se tournant pour toiser Kuroo et Bokuto. Il avait l'air agacé, frustré, et les suggestions de ces deux-là avaient l'air de lui porter sur le système.

— Vous croyez qu'on n'y a pas déjà pensé, à ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Vous nous prenez pour qui ? Des amateurs ? On ne pourra rien faire avec le camion, vous l'avez vu ? Ce vieux truc est déglingué, on l'achèverait en lui faisant tirer un tel poids. Alors maintenant, soyez sympas et bouclez-là.

Et sur ces mots, il se retourna et s'acharna sur un bouton de la radio, sous l'oeil avisé de son collègue.

Kuroo et Bokuto échangèrent un regard, et Kuroo finit par hausser les épaules. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire contre l'autorité des gardes. Ils leur devaient au moins ça, pour les avoir sauvés.

Le groupe s'était réfugié d'un coté du camion, pour voir la route devant, derrière, et d'un coté au moins. Un garde veillait sur l'autre coté. Ils s'étaient rassemblés, comme un troupeau d'animaux de ferme à l'approche d'un prédateur, car l'union fait la force, et qu'ils avaient peut-être l'air plus intimidants comme ça ?

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda Yachi.

— On va peut-être faire demi-tour, suggéra Akane.

L'idée de devoir faire demi-tour, de rentrer à leur point de départ, était plutôt déprimante. Avoir fait ce chemin pour rien, avoir eu leurs espoirs confortés pour rien... Même s'ils rééssayeraient probablement plus tard, en choisissant une autre route, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement frustrant dans cette histoire.

Ils étaient pourtant si proches de leur but...

Autour d'eux, tout était silencieux. Ils étaient sur une nationale, entourés par des bosquets, des champs à l'abandon. A gauche de la route, il y avait le lit d'un ruisseau rempli par les pluies de la nuit. Un peu plus loin devant eux, après le tronc qui bloquait la route, il y avait une voiture rouge, avec les portières ouvertes et la fenêtre au dessus du coffre cassée.

Il n'y avait pas un infecté à l'horizon, ou du moins aussi loin qu'ils voyaient à l'horizon. Mais le ciel était noir de nuages d'orage, et en plus de cela, la nuit commençait à tomber tout doucement. Les journées devenaient plus courtes rapidement ces derniers temps, à l'approche de la mauvaise saison. Bientôt, sûrement, ils se retrouveraient dans l'obscurité totale. Et alors la situation deviendrait encore plus angoissante.

Pour l'instant, il faisait encore assez clair, et ils se raccrochaient tous à la lumière grise de ce jour pluvieux pour ne pas céder à la panique.

Tout allait bien. Tout se passerait bien.

Tout se passerait bien, c'est ce qu'ils se disaient, pour se rassurer. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient penser.

— Bon, écoutez tous, déclara 'Iwa-chan', au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla interminable.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, pressés d'en savoir plus sur leur situation fâcheuse, désireux d'être rassurés ; espérant être rassurés. Espérant entendre de bonnes nouvelles. Mais à la tête du garde, ce qu'il allait leur annoncer n'était pas bon...

— On ne parvient pas à joindre le camp, sûrement à cause de la tempête de cette nuit. Et on n'a pas réussi à communiquer avec notre base non plus. On ne peut pas emprunter cette route, et faire un détour maintenant serait trop dangereux. La nuit tombe plus vite que prévu. Alors remontez dans le camion, on rentre. On établiera un autre itinéraire une fois à la base, et on repartira dans quelques jours.

Un rumeur de contestations s'éleva. Taketora marmona qu'ils pourraient très bien faire ce détour, et traîta les garde de "tapettes" à voix basse. D'autres se contentèrent d'afficher une mine déçue et fatiguée. Personne n'avait envie de reporter leur transfert à plus tard, personne n'avait envie de remonter dans ce camion, personne n'avait envie de faire demi-tour, et de se dire qu'ils devraient encore attendre.

Un poids désagréable était tassé dans le ventre d'Akaashi, et un noeud d'angoisse lui tenait la gorge alors qu'une pensée désastreuse ne quittait plus son esprit. Et si ce n'était pas à cause de la tempête qu'ils ne pouvaient pas joindre le camp ? Et si il avait été attaqué par des infectés, et qu'il était tombé parce que finalement, il n'était pas aussi sûr qu'on voulait bien le dire ? Et si, finalement, il n'existait aucun endroit où ils pourraient se reposer. Et si, finalement, ils ne faisaient que voir d'oasis en oasis, pensant trouver quelque part où se reconstruire, seulement pour tomber dans le sable et réaliser qu'ils avaient poursuivi un mirage, une chimère, un espoir fou.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient à nouveau dans le camion, Akaashi avait peur pour leur avenir.

Et puis...

— Des infectés !

Le cri résonna dans un silence aussi soudain que glacé. L'un des gardes tenait son arme en joue, et son regard s'était allumé d'horreur. 'Iwa-chan' à son tour, se saisit de son arme, comme le troisième garde.

Le coeur d'Akaashi rata un battement, mais dans un élan d'adrénaline, il descendit du camion. Il entendit Bokuto l'appeler.

Il se retrouva dehors, et là, il les vit.

Ils étaient nombreux, une horde entière. Des infectés, venant du bosquet à leur droite. Ils sortaient d'entre les arbres comme une meute de loups qui encerclaient des moutons. Avec leurs yeux révulsés, la bave aux lèvres, criant, gesticulant, grognant comme des bêtes. Ils leur fonçaient dessus.

Ils étaient plus nombreux. Terriblement plus nombreux...

Akaashi était figé, et il les regardaient venir, incapable de faire un pas.

Et alors il songea que c'était encore un mirage utopique qui tombait en morceaux, et révélait le gouffre mortel qu'il avait jusqu'alors caché de sa lumière.

* * *

 **Ils sont dans la merde.**

 **Comme j'ai eu plus d'un mois de retard, y'a moyen que le poste le chapitre suivant dans moins d'une semaine, pour compenser un peu. Enfin si j'y pense, et si j'ai le temps... mon emploi du temps va être chamboulé au boulot parce qu'on fait des travaux... enfin on verra !**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'espère que la fin vous a un peu tendus ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène entre Iwa et Oikawa au début du chapitre ! Donnez-moi vos avis!**

 **A bientôt ! (et joyeux halloween btw!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey heeeeey !**

 **Cet après-midi, j'ai regardé le film Dernier train pour Busan (super film btw), et ça m'a rappelé qu'il fallait que je poste le nouveau chapitre ! Le temps passe tellement vite j'avais même pas capté que cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine depuis le précédent !**

 **Je tiens à remercie du fond du coeur les personnes qui suivent cette histoire. Je sais qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite, mais j'y ai mis vraiment tout mon coeur, alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'elle plait. Et j'espère que malgré les évenements qui arrivent, elle continuera à plaire !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow  
** _chapitre 10_

Les moments importants, les moments de grands dangers, durant lesquels il vallait mieux garder un esprit aiguisé, étaient souvent ceux que l'on avait l'impression de ne pas voir passer. Lorsque l'adrénaline s'emparait du corps tout entier, le monde semblait tourner au ralenti, et pourtant, tout semblait arriver trop vite. Et l'on finissait par se retrouver paralysé et étourdi, incapable de réagir. Et après coup, en y repensant, on songeait qu'on aurait dû agir de telle ou telle façon, qu'on aurait pu faire plus.

On songeait qu'on aurait pu se déplacer plus vite, plutôt que rester paralysé par la peur. On se disait qu'on aurait pu courir et sauver tout le monde, plutôt que rester, les yeux ébahis, incapables de faire un mouvement.

Dès lors que les infectés étaient apparus, tout était devenu flou. Lorsque le premier coup de feu avait été tiré, tous les sons étaient devenus sourds ; un blouhaha en arrière plan, qui perçait difficilement à travers le bruit blanc qui s'était emparé de l'esprit d'Akaashi.

'Iwa-chan' criait, lui et les deux autres gardes tiraient dans le tas, mais autant qu'ils parvenaient à toucher d'infectés, d'autres échapaient à leurs balles. Parce qu'il y en avait trop, que leurs mouvements gauches de poupées désarticulées en faisait des cibles incertaines.

Tout était feu dans l'esprit d'Akaashi, alors qu'il était toujours immobile, au pied du camion, pétrifié devant la vague de danger qui leur tombait dessus sans qu'ils y aient été préparés.

Si proches. Ils étaient si proches de leur but.

L'air était lourd et pâteux, un peu humide dans le crépuscule. Tout cela n'était sans doute qu'un rêve. C'est cela, rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Le Sort ne pouvait simplement pas s'acharner ainsi sur eux. Ils méritaient d'y arriver...

— Akaashi !

Il entendit son nom, et puis il sentit qu'on le tirait par le bras. L'instant d'après, son dos était plaqué contre le torse de Bokuto, qui le retenait entre ses bras et le serrait fortement avec des mains tremblantes.

Il sortit de sa torpeur. Tout à coup, le bruit blanc disparut, et il crut que ses tympans allaient exploser lorsqu'une autre détonation retentit.

Il regarda autour de lui.

Le reste du groupe s'était tassé au fond du camion. Taketora tenait sa soeur dans ses bras, la mère serrait son bébé et son petit garçon, les yeux remplis de larmes, Yamaguchi tenait un couteau de chasse dans sa main, mais il avait l'air si terrifié, savait-il seulement s'en servir ?

Et puis il y avait Kuroo, Bokuto, qui le regardaient avec insistance, avec effroi, et leurs yeux semblaient lui demander de se reprendre. L'heure n'était pas à la transe désespérée.

Ils étaient en réel danger.

— Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! hurla Taketora, pour que sa voix s'élève au dessus du son des balles qui fusaient.

Il avait raison. 'Iwa-chan' et les autres gardes ne tiendraient pas longtemps face à tant d'infectés. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là où ils courraient à une mort certaine dans les cinq minutes.

— Il faut partir, souffla Akaashi, et il se libéra de l'étreinte de Bokuto.

Il se tourna vers les autres, et les regarda avec hauteur, et il se donna l'air le plus assuré possible.

Il n'était pas un héros, seulement un gamin qui voulait vivre. Et Bokuto lui avait apprit que la vie des autres comptait toujours, même dans ce monde en perdition.

Il n'était pas un héros, mais à cet instant, il voulait fuir avec eux tous.

Et les sauver.

— On doit rester groupés, dit-il. A mon signal, on sort tous et on court. On ne s'arrête pas. Ok ? Je sais qu'on en est capables !

Les autres se regardèrent, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'hésiter. Dans la seconde, ils étaient tous debout, tous prêts à courir plus vite qu'ils n'avaient jamais couru.

Bokuto se tenait à l'avant, à coté d'Akaashi. Ce dernier lui lança un regard, et il lui rendit un sourire.

Ils pouvaient le faire.

— On y v-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la face affreuse d'un infecté apparut devant la porte de la remorque. Et puis un deuxième.

Akaashi et Bokuto bondirent en arrière, tout le monde se mit à crier.

Et tout le monde céda à la panique.

Le coeur d'Akaashi ne lui hurla plus qu'une chose : fuit.

Il ne pensa plus, ne réfléchit plus. Un instant, sa vue se brouilla un peu parce qu'il transpirait, et qu'une goutte de sueur avait atteri dans ses cils.

L'instinct de survie prit le contrôle de son corps.

Il oublia tout.

Il attrapa le poignet de Bokuto et le tira avec lui.

Il évita un infecté, et sauta sur le goudron.

Dehors, c'était comme un champ de bataille. Il y avait des cadavres partout sur le sol, du sang sur le goudron. L'un des gardes avait jeté son arme, sûrement parce qu'il était arrivé à court de munitions. Il se battait aux poings, repoussant les infectés du mieux qu'il pouvait. 'Iwa-chan' tirait toujours, acculé contre le camion. Il avait le visage tiré par la peur et la rage.

Mais il avait l'air à bout de forces.

— Venez avec nous ! appela Bokuto, toujours à vouloir sauver les autres alors que sa propre vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

'Iwa-chan' tourna la tête vers eux. L'espace d'une seconde, son expression changea. C'était peut-être du soulagement, de voir qu'ils allaient, eux, réussir à s'enfuir. Qu'il n'aurait pas servi à rien, que certains auraient pu s'en sortir. Il ne baissa sa garde que l'espace d'une seconde.

Un infecté plongea sur lui et le mordit au visage.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Alors qu'Iwa-chan laissait tomber son arme, Akaashi vit qu'il portait une alliance au doigt.

— On se tire ! ordonna Kuroo, et il fallut qu'il les tire pour qu'Akaashi et Bokuto fassent finalement dos à l'écatombe pour se mettre à courir.

Akaashi courrait. L'air lui faisait mal, il peinait à atteindre ses poumons, comme un mélasse stagnant dans sa gorge et lui coupant le souffle. Tout sentait le sang et la mort autour de lui. Il avait les joues mouillées, les yeux humides, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était la sueur, ou bien s'il pleurait.

Il entendait toujours des cris, des coups de feu, mêlés de grognements inhumains derrière lui. Les cris, les cris de terreur, les cris de douleur. Il voyait le petit visage timide de Yachi, la tête ronde et joufflue du bébé, les yeux tendres et protecteurs de la maman. Akane, Yamaguchi... Et puis tous se retrouvaient éclaboussés de sang.

Akaashi courrait, courrait, Bokuto à sa droite, Kuroo deux pas devant eux, et il espérait du fond du coeur que d'autres avaient pu s'enfuir aussi.

C'était si injuste.

Ils étaient si proches du but...

Ils courrurent... longtemps. Impossible de dire combien de temps. Pas très longtemps au final, probablement. Mais quelle importance de toute façon ? Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient courru. Pour leurs vies. Pour échapper à la mort, au massacre. Ils avaient courru loin de ceux qui seraient peut-être devenus leurs voisins, leurs amis, une fois qu'ils seraient parvenus au camp.

Si seulement ils étaient parvenus au camp.

Ils allèrent à l'aveugle, perdus qu'ils étaient, confus et désorientés par la panique. Avaient-ils rebroussé chemin, étaient-ils partis de l'avant, avaient-ils emprunté une toute autre direction qui les entraînaient vers un endroit plus incertain que jamais ? Ils ne le savaient pas, et à vrai dire, ne se posaient même pas la question.

Quelle importance après tout ?

De toute façon, ils venaient de, métaphoriquement, tomber au fond du gouffre.

Leurs souffles étaient lourds et pantelants alors qu'ils fuyaient, coupaient à travers des champs infestés d'herbes qui leurs allaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ils avaient fini par atterir sur une autre route, mais là encore, des infectés déambulaient comme des cadavres qu'on aurait ramenés à la vie.

 _Comme des zombies_ , aurait dit Bokuto. Mais à l'instant, Bokuto était trop occupé à tenter de contrôler sa respiration sifflante alors qu'il s'ésoufflait. Ils s'éssouflaient tous. Akaashi devait faire des efforts incroyables pour que ses jambes continuent à le pousser en avant, alors que tous ses muscles hurlaient de douleur. Ils essayaient de ne pas trébucher, de ne pas tomber. De ne pas perdre de temps. Même s'il était de constitution sportive, qu'ils l'étaient tous les trois, il arrivait un moment où le corps disait stop.

Au moins, les larmes avaient arrêté de couler.

— J'en peux... plus... avait fini par soupirer Bokuto, disant ce que tous les trois pensaient sans oser le formuler.

— On peut pas s'arrêter maintenant ! répondit Kuroo, à bout de souffle.

Ils savaient. Et pourtant, l'allure de leur course était bien moins éffrénée qu'au début. A leur passage, un infecté, un homme d'âge mûr, tenta de les saisir, et avec ce qu'il leur restait d'énergie, ils puisèrent dans leurs réserves pour courir encore. Plus vite, plus loin.

Juste un tout petit peu plus vite, un tout petit peu plus loin.

Et puis finalement, un espoir de repos apparut devant eux. Les ébauches d'une ville. D'abord un abribus, quelques bâtiments disparates, et puis plus loin, des blocs bien serrés, avec des enseignes de magasins, des trottoirs, des vitres cassées aux maisons.

Ils pourraient se réfugier dans un bâtiment. Juste quelques minutes. Juste reprendre leurs souffles, et bien ancrer dans leurs esprits ce qui s'était passé.

— On reste sur nos gardes, avait dit Kuroo, et il s'était engouffré par une porte qui ne tenait plus que par un gond.

Akaashi et Bokuto l'avaient suivi, et tous les trois, presque comme un seul homme, s'étaient jetés sur le sol, toute force les ayant finalement abandonnés.

Ils respiraient fort et lourd, ils toussèrent, crachèrent presque leurs poumons. Leurs coeurs battaient si vite qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient leur exploser dans la poitrine, et c'était un combat douloureux que de réussir à calmer son souffle.

Quelques instants de silence plus tard, l'air parvenait à leurs poumons presque plus sainement, ils avaient un peu moins mal en avalant, et leurs jambes s'étaient endolories. Mais ils étaient en sécurité. Provisoirement. Ils n'avaient pas vu d'infectés en entrant dans la ville, mais ils étaient forcément là. La zone semblait particulièrement infestée.

Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir, en cercle, pour se faire face, mais sans jamais croiser leurs regards. Ils fixaient tous le sol poussiéreux avec des yeux de poisson mort.

Leur convoi avait été attaqué, et à l'heure qu'il était, les autres étaient sûrement presque tous morts. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pu fuir devaient être nombreux... peut-être que Kyotani s'en était sorti, peut-être Taketora aussi, à moins qu'il ne se soit fait avoir en voulant protéger sa petite soeur.

Ils avaient vu, de leurs propres yeux, 'Iwa-chan' se faire littéralement arracher le visage par une de ces saloperies. Ils avaient vu les lambeaux de peau être tirés de son crâne par les dents sanglantes de l'infecté qui s'en était prit à lui. Ils avaient été aux premières loges de son meurtre. Ils avaient vu le sang gicler, couler dans son cou et tâcher le col de son t-shirt.

Ce souvenir manqua d'arracher un haut-le-coeur à Akaashi qui respira un grand coup pour renvoyer la bile acide d'où elle venait, au fond de son estomac.

— On devrait y retourner...

Kuroo et Akaashi levèrent les yeux vers Bokuto qui venait de parler, d'une voix rauque et encore quelque peu tremblante.

— On pourrait trouver de quoi se défendre, continua-t-il en balayant la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'une arme de fortune. Et on pourrait y retourner.

— Bokuto, fit Kuroo. C'est trop tard...

— Mais si ça se trouve, y'a des survivants, insistait Bokuto. On peut pas les abandonner !

— C'est trop dangereux. Et s'ils sont encore en vie, ils se seront enfuis, comme nous.

— Mais... et s'ils sont blessés ?

Et comme Bokuto insistait, le regard brillant, Kuroo avait sur lui un regard calme et triste, plein de pitié, désolé.

— Bo...

— Iwa-chan avait promit qu'il rentrerait ! le coupa Bokuto, en parlant plus fort, comme s'il voulait parler plus fort qu'une vérité qu'il se refusait d'admettre.

Le visage de ce garçon, Tooru, apparut alors dans l'esprit d'Akaashi. Il se rappela comment il s'était fermement opposé au départ du convoi, en disant que c'était trop dangereux, qu'ils devaient y repenser, ne pas partir maintenant. Il se rappela comme il avait l'air désespéré, comment il s'était accroché à 'Iwa-chan' jusqu'au dernier moment, l'expression de désespoir dans son regard quand il avait dû le laisser aller.

Il se rappela ce que 'Iwa-chan' lui avait dit avant de partir, en lui souriant pour le rassurer. "Tu sais que je reviendrai toujours vers toi", il lui avait dit. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Il lui en avait fait la promesse.

Akaashi ne put qu'imaginer avec douleur la réaction qu'aurait Tooru, lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qui était arrivé au convoi. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son visage se briser, ses yeux prendre la plus terne des couleurs en se remplissant de larmes, sa bouche s'ouvrir pour hurler, alors que seul un couinement étranglé s'échaperait de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait que l'imaginer tomber à genoux et se mettre à trembler comme un fou, et pleurer, pleurer, pleurer des torents de larmes parce que son coeur venait d'être détruit encore une fois.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa douleur, le mal suffoquant, l'envie de mourir.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa propre réaction, s'il était à sa place. Si c'était la mort de Bokuto qu'il devait apprendre. Si c'était le visage de Bokuto qui avait été arraché. Si s'était sa vie à lui qui s'était éteinte, aussi vite qu'un vulgaire battement de cil.

— On doit retourner le chercher ! reprit alors Bokuto. Il doit être encore vivant ! Il a promit qu'il rentrerait, il faut qu'il tienne sa promesse !

— Bokuto... tentait encore Kuroo.

— Tooru doit attendre qu'il rentre ! Alors on doit y retourner et-

— Ça suffit !

Le hurlement de rage d'Akaashi résonna dans un silence morbide. Kuroo et Bokuto le regardaient, les yeux ronds. Il les avaient surpris. Et lui, il était fou de rage.

Il planta sur Bokuto le regard le plus furieux, le plus brûlant de colère, le plus aliéné qui soit au monde, et il tremblait de tous ses muscles. Bokuto, à cet instant, eut peur de lui.

— Arrête. Avec. Ça.

Akaashi parla lentement, bas, en marquant chaque mot pour les faire bien entrer dans la tête de Bokuto qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

— Il est _mort_ , continua-t-il, hors de lui. Il est mort, tu l'as vu se faire tuer devant tes propres yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ! Tu veux aller vérifier son poul pour en être bien sûr !

— Akaashi, parla Kuroo, doucement, pour essayer de le calmer.

— La ferme Kuroo ! rugit Akaashi en retour, sans prendre la peine de tourner le regard vers lui. Ouvre les yeux Bokuto et arrête de vouloir jouer au héros ! Il est mort ! Ils sont tous morts, ok !? Ils sont morts !

— Akaashi !

Kuroo sentait que la situation était en train de dégénérer, mais c'était comme si Akaashi ne l'entendait pas. Il l'ignorait totalement, en continuant de crier sur Bokuto qui le regardait sans rien dire, comme un enfant un peu naïf.

— Tu en deviens ridicule ! continuait de cracher Akaashi. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne : tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Tu dois penser à ta sécurité avant tout, c'est comme ça que fonctionne ce monde maintenant. Tu ne peux pas continuer à jouer à l'altruiste, au Gandhi qui tend la main à chaque personne qu'il croise parce que sinon tu vas te faire tuer !

— Parce-que tu penses à toi avant tout, toi !? répliqua finalement Bokuto.

Sa réponse sembla déstabiliser un peu Akaashi qui papillonna des cils une seconde, avant que son visage ne se durcisse à nouveau quand Bokuto continua à parler.

— Tu es toujours en train de me protéger et de me couver comme si je ne pouvais pas me défendre tout seul !

— C'est parce que tu es toujours en train de mettre ta vie sur le fil !

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je veuille mettre ma vie en danger pour aider les autres, parce que je ne veux pas devenir un monstre moi aussi !?

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures !

— Et qui t'as donné le droit de vie ou de mort sur ma vie !?

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il était choqué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se sentit profondément blessé, et soudain, il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Comment Bokuto pouvait-il être si... si inconscient ? Et comment pouvait-il lui dire une telle chose ? Sa vie lui était infiniment précieuse, il ferait tout pour la protéger. Mais Bokuto, lui, semblait se ficher de cette vie qu'était la sienne.

 _Pourquoi_ ?

Akaashi baissa la tête, serra les dents. Kuroo ne disait plus rien, se contentait de regarder, tristement. Bokuto avait les yeux brûlants, mais il semblait avoir mal lui aussi, comme si les mots qu'il avait prononcés l'avaient coupé comme des lames de rasoir.

— Tu sais quoi.. ? fit Akaashi, doucement, d'un ton incroyablement las. Fais ce que tu veux. Si tu veux risquer bêtement ta vie, alors vas-y. Mais ne compte plus sur moi pour te couvrir.

Là, le regard de Bokuto perdit toute trace de colère, et un profond regret, une profonde tristesse, s'instalèrent dans ses iris. Tout était soudain terriblement calme après les cris qui avaient fusés entre eux quelques secondes auparavant, et l'atmosphère était lourde, lourde...

Comme si quelque chose venait de se briser entre eux.

Sans un mot, Akaashi se remit debout et il tourna les talons. Bokuto n'osa pas bouger ou le suivre du regard. Kuroo hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Bokuto et Akaashi se disputer si violemment.

— Akaashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? décida-t-il de demander.

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse. Akaashi s'approcha de l'entrée. Il voulait être loin de Bokuto juste un moment. Juste une poignée d'instants pour se calmer et faire le point. Et puis il reviendrait, et il s'excuserait parce qu'il aurait fini par réaliser qu'il s'était mal comporté, qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver ainsi. Mais il avait toujours si peur pour Bokuto. Et l'idée qu'il ait pu être à la place d'Iwa-chan lui avait fait perdre la tête.

Il voulait juste s'éloigner et être seul un moment, pour penser. Il serait prudent et ne s'éloignerait pas trop, alors il n'y avait pas de souçi à se faire pour lui.

C'est ce qu'il pensait quand il voulut passer la porte.

C'est ce qu'il pensait quand une silhouette apparut devant lui.

C'est ce qu'il pensait quand il n'eut pas le temps de reculer, et de se mettre hors de portée de l'infectée à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention.

Et soudain, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, le visage bouffi qu'une malchanceuse était à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle était plus petite que lui, plus faible aussi, sûrement. Une adolescente quand le mal l'avait touchée. Avec des cheveux blonds des blés, poisseux d'un manque d'hygiène, coupés au carré, une paire de lunettes de travers sur le nez, et un choker noir autour du cou, avec une petite lune argentée qui y pendait.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Akaashi vit tous les détails de son visage droit devant lui.

Mais il ne parvint pas à faire un pas. Ni à reculer, ni à se déporter sur le côté. Il resta là, et c'était beaucoup trop bête. Et pourtant...

L'adolescente ouvrit grand sa bouche bordée de salive mousseuse et jaunâtre, et un grondement surréel s'achappa de sa gorge noircie.

Akaashi ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que l'air se bloquait dans sa gorge, que son coeur se tassait au fond de sa poitrine, que tous ses muscles se tétanisaient.

Alors que la peur la plus foudroyante et la plus douloureuse s'emparait de tout son être, il resta là. Il n'entendit pas Bokuto hurler son nom. Il n'entendit rien à vrai dire. Il ne fit que voir, comme au ralenti, la gueule de l'infectée fondre sur lui, et c'est lorsque des dents plantèrent sa chair au niveau du cou, qu'il lui sembla revenir à la réalité.

La douleur était bien trop réelle.

Il hurla.

Ses poumons se vidèrent de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient alors qu'il criait comme il n'avait jamais crié. Il sentit le sang gicler sur son menton et tout le bas de son visage, et couler dans son cou, entre ses clavicules. Il sentit la mâchoire infectée arracher un bout de lui alors qu'il se débattait et cherchait à la repousser.

L'infectée avait planté ses ongles sales de terre et de sang séché dans ses épaules, et elle le tenait bien trop fermement.

Dans sa panique, Akaashi ne pouvait rien faire contre elle.

Il se mit à pleurer, tremblant, hurlant. Il avait tellement mal. Il avait tellement peur.

Son coeur battait comme un enragé entre ses côtes. Il avait peur. L'adrénaline battait à ses tempes. Il avait peur. Sa tête était vide, et en même temps pleine de bruit blanc. Il avait peur. Sa vision était trouble de larmes, et peut-être d'un malaise aussi. Il avait peur.

Il réussit, sans trop savoir comment, à faire finalement lâcher prise à l'infectée, et elle tomba au sol. Mais ausitôt, elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui pour le mordre à la jambe. Elle lui saisit le mollet, et mordit incroyablement fort à travers son pantalon en toile qu'elle déchira au passage. Ce vieux treilli était tellement usé...

Il hurla encore alors que la douleur se délocalisait dans sa jambe, et restait tout aussi horrible, insupportable.

Il se sentait comme cette fois-là où il était tombé dans les pommes, un peu avant qu'ils soient recueillis par le camp de transision. Mais en pire. En mille fois pire.

Il se sentait comme s'il allait mourir.

Et c'était sûrement ce qui allait arriver.

Et puis tout à coup, il sentit qu'on le lâchait, et il tomba en arrière. Mais il ne se frappa jamais contre le sol dur. Quelqu'un le rattrapa dans ses bras. Le souffle court, les yeux papillonant, il vit à peine Kuroo éclater la tête de la jeune infectée contre le goudron, à grands coups rageurs.

Derrière lui, il entendait une voix, alors que des bras étaient pressés autour de lui tellement fort qu'ils lui coupaient presque le souffle.

— Akaashi ! Akaashi reste avec moi, j't'en supplie reste avec moi !

C'était la voix de Bokuto... ou alors ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Mais au fond, Akaashi n'était pas sûr. Cette voix qui lui parlait lui semblait tellement, tellement lointaine...

— Akaashi ! Kuroo, il a été mordu !

— Je sais Bo, garde ton calme !

— Mais il... il a été... Kuroo, il va...

La voix de Bokuto était tremblante, pleine de sanglots. Akaashi se sentait bercé dans les bras qui le retenaient, et c'était incroyablement agréable. Tellement agréable, en fait, qu'il en oubliait presque la douleur à sa gorge.

Il avait envie de dormir.

— Il refait une crise, comme la dernière fois, disait une voix, vraisemblablement celle de Kuroo.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire !?

— On peut rien faire.

— Mais-!

— On doit attendre qu'il revienne à l...

Akaashi n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase, il eut l'impression de sombrer et tout disparut autour de lui...

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si certains s'en souviennent ou y ont fait attention, mais dans ma note d'auteur du 1er chapitre, je disais que l'idée de cette fic venait d'une rêve que j'avais fait (ou plutôt un cauchemar...). Et bien on rentre juste dans la partie rêvée. Et dire que toooout ce que j'ai écrit avant c'était pour introduire _cette_ scène que j'ai vue dans mon sommeil !**

 **L'engrenage du drame est mis en branle. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je me répends en excuses pour le retard. Même en ayant mes chapitres écrits à l'avance j'arrive pas à tenir mes deadlines... je me hais.**

 **Enfin, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow  
** _chapitre 10_

Et il rouvrit les yeux en sursaut, avec un vacarme de l'enfer dans les oreilles. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il était resté dans les vapes, mais quelque chose était en train de se passer, maintenant. Il tourna la tête en clignant vigoureusement des yeux pour accélérer la focalisation de sa vue et comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il avait mal à la jambe, et mal au cou. Il sentait que son sang collait ses vêtements à sa peau à vif. Il avait mal quand il inspirait, et quand il expirait aussi. Il avait l'impression que ses côtes allaient se briser contre ses poumons. Il avait mal partout.

Il était confus, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à trier les informations sensorielles qui l'assaillaient. Mais une chose résonnait, claire dans son esprit.

Son estomac se serra quand il réalisa.

Il avait été mordu par un infecté.

Son sang se glaca.

 _Il était infecté maintenant, lui aussi._

C'était certain. Il avait été mordu deux fois. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il y échappe. Il était certain que d'ici quelques heures, il commencerait déjà à être malade, et le mal progresserait alors rapidement dans son organisme, pour le changer en l'un d'eux.

D'ici deux jours, au grand maximum, s'il avait de la chance (mais pouvait-on vraiment appeler cela de la chance), il serait un infecté, rongé par le mal jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Son cerveau aurait été touché, et il aurait perdu toute facultée à penser, à réfléchir, à parler, et à être humain.

Il ne serait plus qu'un monstre, dans une masse meurtrière d'autres monstres.

Son premier instinct fut alors de penser à Bokuto. A Kuroo.

Il risquait de les tuer s'il arrivait à terme...

— Akaashi s'est réveillé ! entendit-il crier, et cela le ramena encore à la réalité.

C'était Bokuto.

Akaashi se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer. Ils étaient dans une salle plus petite, avec une seule fenêtre étroite à l'arrière, et avec une porte bien en place. Fermée, et devant laquelle on avait tiré un buffet.

Kuroo était posté face à elle, un bout de tuyau dans les mains.

— Est-ce qu'il peut marcher ? demanda-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière.

Akaashi ne comprenait rien.

Il y avait un bruit assourdissant autour de lui. On tappait, on cognait, il y avait des grognements et des cris.

Bokuto était à côté de lui, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

— Tu peux marcher ? redemanda-t-il.

— Pour aller où ?

Les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes de la bouche d'Akaashi.

— On doit se barrer. Y'a des infectés. Ils sont arrivés d'un coup, on s'est réfugiés à l'arrière, mais la porte va pas tenir longtemps. Il faut y aller.

Ils l'avaient tiré là alors qu'il était inconscient, parce que des infectés les avaient attaqués.

Ils l'avaient tiré là alors que de toute façon, il était condamné. Et ils voulaient fuir avec lui maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ça, ces imbéciles ? Ils auraient dû se sauver et le laisser là. Ses heures étaient comptées, de toute façon.

Ce constat le frappa durement, en plein dans le coeur, et lui coupa le souffle. Et il fut prit d'une incontrôlable peur.

Il leva les yeux vers Bokuto qui attendait sa réponse. Qui n'attendait que ça pour l'aider à se relever, et fuir avec lui par la fenêtre. Il n'attendait que son accord pour partir.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'attendait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens...

Akaashi savait.

Il allait _mourir_.

Pire. Il avait devenir un infecté, et puis il mourrait.

Il regarda Bokuto dans les yeux. Dans ses grands yeux dorés qui brillaient de peur, et de larmes, et de désespoir. S'il restait avec eux, il finirait par lui faire du mal. A lui, qu'il s'était toujours fait une priorité de protéger. S'il restait avec eux, il allait finir par le tuer.

Et il ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire.

Non, il ne pouvait pas marcher. Sa jambe était atrocement douloureuse.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir avec eux.

Il ne le voulait pas.

Il ne le devait pas.

— Bokuto, fit-il d'une voix basse qui se brisa sur la fin de son nom. Laissez-moi là.

Le visage de Bokuto se déchira si clairement qu'Akaashi eut envie soudainement de fondre en larmes. Il voyait bien qu'au fond de lui, une part de son être savait qu'il lui dirait ça. Mais savoir n'avait pas rendu les mots plus faciles à entendre.

Ils avaient aussi été terriblement durs à prononcer pour Akaashi.

— Qu- quest-ce que tu racontes ? fit Bokuto en essayant un rire forcé. Allez, je vais t'aider à te relever ! Il faut qu'on parte.

Il passa ses bras sous les aisselles d'Akaashi pour le soulever, mais ce dernier lui prit les mains pour l'empêcher. Il sentit Bokuto tressaillir vivement à ce contact.

— S'il te plait, parla doucement Akaashi. Laissez-moi là.

— Mais non ! On... tu peux pas, on- ... on peut te sauver ! Il doit y avoir un moyen pour qu'on te sauve !

Bokuto s'était de nouveau accroupi devant Akaashi, et le regardait avec ses yeux d'enfant qui ne comprend pas.

Oh, comme Akaashi avait pu aimer ces yeux-là. Comme il avait pu les trouver touchants.

— C'est trop tard pour moi, insista-t-il en forçant un sourire.

— On peut encore te sauver, insista Bokuto à son tour.

Akaashi eut envie de rire, autant que de se mettre en colère. Le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres, il souffla :

— Je te l'ai dis. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde...

— Mais tu n'es pas tout le monde ! s'emporta Bokuto.

Des larmes étaient tombées sur ses joues après avoir été retenues quelques instants dans ses cils. C'est incroyable comme ses cils étaient épais. Comme ses sourcils, comme ses cheveux. Akaashi remarquait cela maintenant.

— Tu n'es pas tout le monde... répéta Bokuto, plus bas, plus triste. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi...

— Que vous m'emmeniez avec vous ou que vous me laissiez ici, c'est la même chose de toute façon. Dans tous les cas, j'ai été infecté, alors... plutôt que vous ralentir, je veux vous donner une chance de fuir.

Un spasme nerveux fit trembler la lèvre inférieure de Bokuto, et il se la mordit fortement. Toute sa mâchoire était tremblottante alors qu'il essayait de se retenir de fondre en larmes.

Akaashi aussi, avait un noeud dans la gorge. Oh, comme il voulait pleurer, lui aussi.

— Putain.., cracha Bokuto en baissant la tête. Tu me dis toujours que je dois arrêter de jouer au héros mais là- ... là c'est toi qui joue au héros !

— C'est différent, là. Je suis déjà condamné de toute façon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Si ça se trouve, tu n'as pas été infecté ! On peut pas perdre espoir !

La voix de Bokuto tremblait tellement, et il pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Akaashi voyait flou lui aussi, et son coeur battait fort. Il battait encore. Il tendit le bras pour déposer une main tendre contre la joue de Bokuto. Il sentait chaque imperfection de sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts, et ses larmes coulaient le long de ses phalanges.

Bokuto plaqua sa propre main contre celle d'Akaashi. Elle était tellement chaude, tellement large, si réconfortante. A chaque fois que Bokuto lui prenait la main, Akaashi se sentait mieux. Il se sentait rassuré, appaisé.

— Je ne veux pas mourir, avoua-t-il tout bas.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se la jouer sauveur mélodramatique, feindre qu'il acceptait la mort à bras ouverts et qu'il ne regrettait rien. En fait, il était terrifié, et il regrettait beaucoup de choses.

Il regrettait de n'avoir pas travaillé un peu plus dur à l'université, il regrettait cette fois où des amis l'avaient invités à boire un verre avec eux, qu'il avait refusé, et qu'il avait ainsi manqué une rencontre improbable avec le chanteur du groupe SPYAIR au bar. Il regrettait de ne pas être rentré à la maison pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, juste avant le début de l'épidémie, alors qu'elle avait dit vouloir le fêter avec son fils près d'elle.

Et puis il regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus courageux, plus débrouillard. Il regrettait de s'être énervé contre Bokuto et d'avoir baissé sa garde. C'était sa faute, et entièrement sa faute s'il était condamné maintenant. Si seulement il avait été moins bête... Il avait envie de vivre encore.

Il regrettait de devoir mourir maintenant, de n'avoir jamais trouvé un endroit sûr où se reconstruire.

Il regrettait d'abandonner Bokuto, de ne plus être jamais en mesure de le protéger.

Oh, comme il regrettait.

Comme il avait le coeur lourd.

Comme il avait peur. Il était terrorisé.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures... répondit Bokuto, tout aussi désespéré.

C'était trop cruel à dire, parce que c'était trop tard maintenant.

— Je veux pas te laisser là, pour que tu te fasses bouffer par... eux..., continua-t-il en reniflant.

Akaashi secoua doucement la tête.

— Ça n'arrivera pas... ils ne me tueront pas. C'est toi... qui va me tuer.

Bokuto ouvrit de grands yeux, paniqués et confus. Akaashi semblait sûr de lui.

— Q...uoi ?

— S'il te plaît, il faut que tu le fasses, continua Akaashi. Je ne veux pas que ce soit eux qui aient raison de moi... ni la maladie... alors j't'en prie... il faut que tu me tues.

— Non ! répondit immédiatement Bokuto.

Il retira sa main de celle d'Akaashi, comme s'il venait de s'y brûler, et il le regarda avec des yeux horrifiés. Pour lui, c'était parfaitement inconcevable. Il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Jamais.

— S'il te plaît Bokuto ! insistait Akaashi, et il s'était finalement mit à pleurer à torents lui aussi. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas que ce soit eux qui me tuent ! Je ne veux pas finir comme eux ! S'il te plaît j'ai besoin que tu le fasses !

— Mais... tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes !? Je... j'peux pas faire ça ! Je...- Non ! Non !

— Akaashi...

C'était Kuroo. Il avait quitté la surveillance de la porte qui tremblait dangereusement sous les coups répétés des infectés de l'autre côté, pour s'approcher d'eux.

Akaashi leva le visage vers lui, pour voir qu'il pleurait aussi.

— On peut pas te laisser là...

Voilà qu'il s'y mettait aussi. Si seulement ils pouvaient ne pas rendre les choses encore plus difficiles.. !

— S'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi partir dignement, avec ce qu'il me reste d'humanité. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

— Mais tu en demandes trop ! sanglota Bokuto.

— Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.. ? demanda Kuroo.

Akaashi hocha la tête.

— J'en suis certain.

Kuroo hocha la tête à son tour. Bokuto le regarda, et fit passer son regard d'Akaashi à Kuroo, à Akaashi et à Kuroo de nouveau.

— Tu vas pas faire ça quand même !? demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

— On n'a plus le temps, Bokuto, répondit Kuroo. Il a prit sa décision, respecte-la.

— Mais-!

— La porte va bientôt céder, coupa Akaashi. Tue-moi et puis partez.

Le visage de Bokuto était ruiné. De larmes, de douleur. Il semblait en plein conflit avec lui-même. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas, c'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner Akaashi. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Dans son esprit se bousculaient une foule de souvenirs qui à l'instant lui étaient terriblement douloureux. Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient tenu la main, toutes les fois où ils s'étaient battus côte à côte. Tous les regards qu'ils avaient échangé, les fois où ils s'étaient soutenus dans leur malheur. Toutes les petites joies, les éclats de rire qui leur avaient permis de tenir.

Ils étaient ensemble presque depuis le début. Et survivre ensemble, cela créait des liens indéfectibles. Plus forts que tous les liens qui soient.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Akaashi. Pas lui. N'importe qui, mais pas lui. Pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas accepter de se retrouver sans lui.

Même s'il savait, au fond, qu'il était condamné, c'était trop dur...

— Je veux que ce soit toi parce que j'ai confiance en toi, fit Akaashi en forçant un sourire. S'il te plaît...

Bokuto ravala un sanglot, et il se jeta sur Akaashi pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Il le serra plus fort que jamais, à lui en briser les côtes. Leur étreinte avait un goût tellement amer, un goût d'innachevé. On aurait pu entendre leurs deux coeurs se briser à l'unisson, sans le vacarme contre la porte.

C'était le moment le plus dur qu'ils avaient jamais eu à affronter.

Et ils ne savaient même pas vraiment comment y faire face.

Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'ils auraient pu vivre, qu'ils auraient voulu se dire. Ils avaient tous les deux tellement d'espoirs. Et tout tombait en ruines.

C'était si cruel.

— Reste en vie Koutaro, murmura Akaashi en serrant Bokuto contre lui, les mains dans ses cheveux. Pour moi, reste en vie.

Bokuto hocha juste la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, c'était trop dur. Il se recula, et il attrapa son sac à dos. On leur avait rendu pour le convoi. Mais sans leurs armes.

Or, ce n'était pas une arme qu'il cherchait, et il tira du sac quelque chose qu'Akaashi ne s'attendait pas à voir maintenant.

 _Ki_.

La petite peluche de chouette que Bokuto avait trouvée avant leur rencontre avec Kuroo.

Il la tendit à Akaashi, et il la prit. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais malgré tout, son coeur se serra.

— si tu n'es plus là, fit Bokuto. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

Et alors Akaashi se rappela qu'il avait voulu appeler leur petite mascotte "Ki" parce que cela s'écrivait avec le kanji signifiant "espoir". L'espoir d'une autre vie qu'ils pourraient avoir, en restant ensemble. L'espoir de leur avenir.

Et s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, c'est ça ?

Akaashi serra la mascotte.

— Il faut qu'on se bouge, la porte va lâcher, les pressa Kuroo, même si lui non plus n'avait pas envie de partir.

— Oui, dépêchez-vous. Bokuto.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il renifla, et il prit des mains de Kuroo le bout de tuyau.

C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Alors c'est avec ça que Bokuto allait devoir tuer Akaashi.

Les bords étaient un peu abîmés, avec un peu de chance, en plantant assez fort, cela transpercerait sa poitrine et ça le tuerait vite et sans trop de douleur. Mais il allait falloir frapper juste, et fort.

Bokuto prit le tuyau entre ses deux mains, en tremblant. Il se plaça bien en face d'Akaashi qui tremblait tout autant.

Tout le vacarme autour d'eux sembla s'évanouir à cet instant, pour ne laisser qu'un silence blanc.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Le tout dernier regard.

— Ça va aller, souffla Akaashi.

Un sourire bizarre lui tordait les lèvres au travers de ses larmes. Il n'avait pas envie de sourire, mais il le devait. Pour Bokuto.

— Akaashi, fit Kuroo, derrière Bokuto. Merci pour tout.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Il y a tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire à Kuroo aussi.

— Merci à toi.

Bokuto souffla un grand coup. Il pleurait tellement que ses yeux étaient presque entièrement injectés de sang.

Il se prépara.

Il ferma les yeux.

Et puis d'un coup...

Il frappa.

Le bout du tuyau cogna droit dans la poitrine d'Akaashi, bien au milieu, dans un bruit sourd et affreux.

Akaashi hurla et rejeta la tête en arrière de douleur.

Bokuto n'avait pas frappé assez fort. Il n'avait pas transpercé sa peau.

Avec désespoir, il donna un autre coup.

Parce qu'il le fallait. Parce qu'il le devait.

Et encore un.

Et à chaque fois, il ne frappait pas assez fort.

Et Akaashi criait, pleurait.

Il souffrait.

Au quatrième coup, il cracha une gerbe de sang dans un balbutiement mouillé, et plusieurs gouttes giclèrent sur le visage trempé de Bokuto.

Il était en pleine panique. Son coeur battait la chamade, il avait mal partout et la tête bourdonnante; et il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Même en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tuer Akaashi.

— Je... j'y arrive pas ! Je suis désolé Akaashi, je suis tellement désolé !

Il baissa les bras, lâcha le bout de tuyau, et il pleura à gros sanglots. Il tremblait tellement, comme un enfant terrifié. Il était terrifié.

Akaashi respirait mal, sa poitrine était affreusement douloureuse, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il souffrait tellement qu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'oeil. Il n'en pouvait plus. Une part de lui lui disait qu'il fallait que cela s'arrête, qu'on arrête d'essayer de le tuer, et une autre insistait sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue.

— Je vais le faire, dit Kuroo en ramassant leur arme. Part devant, je te rejoins.

La porte avait commencé à craquer.

— Mais, tenta Bokuto.

— Part devant, répéta Kuroo. Je vais le faire. Vaut mieux que tu sois pas là pour le voir.

Bokuto n'insista pas plus. En se mordant la lèvre, il regarda encore Akaashi. Mais cette fois, Akaashi ne lui rendit pas son regard.

Et puis il courut jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Il l'ouvrit, et sans regarder en arrière, il sauta.

C'était la chose la plus terrible qu'il ait jamais eue à faire.

Kuroo prit la place qu'il occupait un instant auparavant, et il regarda Akaashi. Ils échangèrent un regard faible.

— Désolé, tu voulais que ce soit Bokuto, mais...

— C'est bon, toussa Akaashi. Le résultat reste le même... Prend soin de lui, d'accord.. ?

— Je te le promets.

— Protège-le... le laisse pas mourir bêtement...

— Je veillerai sur lui. C'est promis.

Akaashi ferma les yeux. Il serra Ki dans ses mains de toutes ses forces, et derrière ses paupières closes, il vit le sourire de Bokuto.

Kuroo leva le tuyau au dessus de sa tête, eut un dernier moment d'hésitation.

— Au revoir Akaashi.

Et dans un mouvement vif et sec, il abaissa son arme.

* * *

 **Et voilà. C'est la scène de la mort d'Akaashi que j'avais vue en rêve, et qui m'a inspiré toute cette fic. La scène où Bokuto n'arrive pas à le tuer. J'étais à la place de Bokuto dans ce rêve. C'était horrible.**

 **J'ai quand même longtemps hésité. Faire mourir le personnage 'principal' avant la fin de l'histoire, c'est quand même risqué. Mais je prends quand même le risque. Comment les garçons vont-ils continuer sans Akaashi ? Découvrez-le... prochainement... x)**

 **A bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey hey heeey !

C'est fou ce que le temps passe, hein ! J'écris plus vraiment en ce moment, et j'ai eu tendance à totalement zaper et mes projets en cours. Je sais que ça se fait pas, et que ça repousse certains lecteurs mais bon, j'ai jamais été très régulier dans mes publications, alooooors...

Sur ce, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow  
** _chapitre 10_

Bokuto avait lourdement atterri dans l'herbe lorsqu'il était passé par la fenêtre. Une sorte de minuscule cour à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il n'y avait personne ici, aucun infecté. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se mettre à genoux, déboussolé et sanglotant qu'il était, qu'il entendit qu'on atterrissait à côté de lui. Un bruit sourd qui lui résonna dans les oreilles.

— Faut bouger, entendit-il dire précipitamment.

Il ne réagit pas, et il fallut que Kuroo lui attrape le poignet et le traine à sa suite pour que ses jambes se remettent en marche. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il coure, mais il ne voulait pas courir. Il y parvenait à peine. Ses jambes voulaient céder sous lui, et il s'étendrait sur le sol pour se laisser mourir.

Il voulait pleurer parce qu'il venait de perdre Akaashi. Il voulait pleurer sa mort, à lui qui lui avait été si cher.

Il ne réalisait pas bien, tout en réalisant parfaitement.

Akaashi n'était plus là.

Akaashi était mort.

Ce n'était pas la main d'Akaashi qui tenait fermement son poignet, et qui le forçait à courir pour le mettre hors de danger.

Ce n'était pas Akaashi qui, à cet instant, voulait le protéger en l'entraînant loin des infectés et de la mort certaine qu'ils représentaient.

Ce n'était pas Akaashi. Non.

Ce ne serait plus jamais Akaashi.

Plus jamais.

Akaashi était parti, et c'était pour de bon.

Kuroo les sortit de la ville. Trop dangereuse, ils en avaient fait l'expérience. Ils s'étaient éloignés de la route, avaient fini par atterrir près d'un complexe sportif. Kuroo avait parlé d'y être en meilleure sécurité en s'enfermant quelque part. Ils avaient escaladé le grillage, avaient dépassé un terrain de handball.

Ils étaient entrés dans le premier bâtiment qu'ils avaient croisé, et qui s'était avéré être un gymnase. Il n'y avait pas d'infectés, et personne. L'endroit avait visiblement déjà été utilisé comme refuge, mais à ce moment, il semblait bel et bien vide.

Et comme Bokuto semblait tellement fatigué, Kuroo décida qu'ils pouvaient s'arrêter ici.

— On devrait se reposer un peu, fit-il en jetant son sac sur le parquet poussiéreux.

Bokuto se laissa tomber assis contre le mur. Les traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur son visage, mais il ne pleurait plus. Il avait le regard vide, semblait fixer un point invisible. Kuroo le regardait avec pitié, ne sachant que faire, tandis qu'une boule dans sa gorge lui interdisait de dire un mot au risque de fondre en larmes.

Il n'avait pas connu Akaashi très longtemps. Mais Akaashi lui avait fait une promesse, cette nuit-là, dans la maison où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Il lui avait promis qu'avec eux, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Et pourtant, il était mort maintenant. Il n'était plus là. Et même si Bokuto était encore présent, il ressentait une grande solitude peser sur son coeur.

Il leur manquait quelque chose maintenant.

Il leur manquait Akaashi.

Akaashi qui avait, au fond, toujours agi comme une sorte de leader. Parce qu'il était malin, et avait toujours de bonnes idées. Il les avait toujours un peu guidés. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus là.

Bokuto et Kuroo, tous les deux, se demandaient maintenant ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Ce jour-là, sans aucun doute, était le plus horrible que Bokuto ait vécu depuis qu'il était né. Un des plus horribles pour Kuroo aussi. En l'espace de quelques heures, ils avaient perdu leurs espoirs, leurs camarades, et un ami incroyablement précieux.

Ils vivaient en Enfer depuis des mois, et pourtant il leur semblait qu'ils venaient de tomber encore plus profondément dans les entrailles du désespoir.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Et pendant qu'ils étaient assis là tous les deux, immobiles et silencieux, le monde leur semblait immense et plus dangereux que jamais. Dans ce grand gymnase vide, collés le dos au mur, ils contemplaient leur situation, en pensant qu'aucune issue n'existait plus.

Plus aucun espoir n'existait.

Et Bokuto songeait qu'il avait été bien bête de croire qu'il pourrait exister quelque chose de bon pour eux désormais. Qu'il avait été naïf de croire que dans ce monde fou, il existait une chance de renouveau ! Il avait été aveugle de s'accrocher à un espoir aussi vain que persistant.

Akaashi lui avait parfois reproché d'être un peu trop idéaliste. Il avait raison.

Et pourtant, Akaashi aussi, avait cru à une fin heureuse pour eux. Akaashi aussi avait cru que dans le camp, ils pourraient réussir à se reconstruire. Lui aussi, il y avait cru. De toutes ses forces. Même s'il avait toujours su se montrer plus terre-à-terre, plus réaliste, lui aussi avait cru.

Si seulement il avait pu voir son espoir se changer en réalité. Akaashi le méritait. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Pour Kuroo. Ils le méritaient tous, et Akaashi le méritait surtout. C'était ce que Bokuto pensait, parce que c'était Akaashi qui n'était plus là maintenant.

Bokuto lança un regard à Kuroo. Il avait du sang sur lui, et un affreux dégoût saisit Bokuto à la gorge lorsqu'il pensa qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Akaashi. C'était Kuroo qui l'avait tué. Oh bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas fait de sa pleine volonté. Pas par plaisir. Mais il l'avait fait. Et le regret, le remord, étaient vifs comme le jour dans ses yeux sombres. Il ne voulait pas tuer Akaashi. Il ne voulait pas encore perdre quelqu'un. Mais il l'avait fait ; il avait eu le courage de le faire. De le libérer pour qu'il ne devienne pas l'une de ces choses.

Bokuto, lui, n'en avait pas eu la force. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à tuer Akaashi. Pas Akaashi.

— Kuroo, fit-il alors. Merci... de l'avoir fait à ma place...

Kuroo sembla ne pas réagir. Il sembla même ne pas entendre. Mais alors que le silence s'étendait, il finit par répondre de la voix la plus basse et lasse que Bokuto ne lui avait jamais connue.

— Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et c'était pas à toi de le faire. Si ça avait été Kenma...

Il marqua une pause pour réprimer un sanglot.

— J'aurais pas pu le faire non plus.

Avoir à tuer la personne qui nous était la plus chère au monde était sans doute la pire chose qui soit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Bokuto.

C'était une excellente question. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire maintenant ? Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, dévastés, plus perdus que jamais, dans un monde plus dangereux que jamais. Kuroo avait envie de répondre qu'ils n'avaient qu'à rester ici et attendre la mort. Qu'ils n'avaient plus que ça à faire, qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se battre.

Peut-être que Bokuto pensait la même chose.

Peut-être qu'il était finalement temps d'accepter qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

Peut-être que perdre Akaashi leur avait enfin fait ouvrir pleinement les yeux sur l'absurdité de leur survie désespérée jusqu'à maintenant.

— On doit continuer à chercher le camp.

Cependant, Kuroo avait fait une promesse à Akaashi. Il devait protéger Bokuto pour lui, continuer à le garder en sécurité. Il devait l'empêcher de mourir. En prenant la vie d'Akaashi, il avait pris la responsabilité de son rôle de gardien. Il lui devait au moins ça. Et il n'avait pas envie de perdre Bokuto aussi.

— C'est une connerie, cette histoire de camps, grogna Bokuto. Un endroit sûr, ça existe pas.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

— Ne dis pas ça. Ça te ressemble pas.

Bokuto haussa simplement les épaules. Peut-être qu'il était fatigué de croire à des chimères. Il n'avait plus envie de succomber à l'espoir désormais.

— Bokuto, parla Kuroo. Akaashi voulait y aller. Il voulait le trouver. Alors pour lui, allons-y. S'il te plait.

— Akaashi est plus là, fit amèrement Bokuto. Et c'est ma faute s'il est mort ! Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander pardon...

Kuroo serra les dents. Il s'attendait à ce discours-là. Et pourtant, c'était si douloureux à entendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-il, forçant les mots hors de sa bouche. C'est pas ta faute ! T'aurais rien pu faire !

— Mais si on s'était pas disputé, il serait pas sorti, et il se serait pas fait attaquer ! Et il... serait en vie.

Les yeux de Bokuto se remirent à briller de larmes. Il allait se remettre à pleurer.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Aussi horrible que cela semblât, ils n'avaient pas le temps de pleurer Akaashi. À genoux, il se pencha vers Bokuto et le prit par les épaules. Il l'obligea à le regarder, et lorsque Bokuto leva les yeux vers lui, une larme solitaire tomba de ses cils.

— Reprends-toi, ordonna-t-il d'un calme maitrisé. On aura tout le temps de faire notre deuil quand on aura trouvé le camp. Pour l'instant, on doit continuer.

Bokuto pinça les lèvres, ravala un sanglot. Il sécha ses joues avec des poings rageurs. Il était en colère ; contre lui-même, contre ce monde horrible et cruel qui ne le laissait même pas pleurer la mort de celui qui lui restait de plus important. Et qu'il avait perdu.

— Tu crois vraiment que ce camp existe, demanda-t-il en fixant Kuroo.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le découvrir.

Il se releva, et tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à en faire de même. Bokuto le toisa un instant, comme s'il hésitait. Comme s'il ne voulait pas continuer. Comme s'il avait simplement envie de renoncer à tout, d'abandonner, et pourquoi pas de se laisser mourir là.

Et puis, en regardant Kuroo comme ça, Kuroo qui avait cette conviction, cet air déterminé dans le regard, il crut voir Akaashi devant lui. Akaashi qui l'avait toujours poussé en avant, et soutenu lorsqu'il était au plus mal.

Kuroo était encore là, et il lui rappelait un peu Akaashi à cet instant.

Alors, résigné, il se remit sur ses pieds sans aide. Il renifla, et puis il leva la tête bien haut.

— Ok, fit-il simplement.

Et sur un hochement de tête commun, ils sortirent de leur abris.

La zone était dégagée, silencieuse. Évoluer dans ce paysage apocalyptique si calme, si froid, devenu leur quotidien, avait toujours quelque chose d'aussi irréel qu'au début. C'était quelque chose à laquelle ils ne se faisaient pas. Bokuto s'était toujours fait un devoir de ne jamais oublier le bruit de la civilisation. Les grondements des moteurs, les concerts de voix, les aboiements des chiens. Il s'y était toujours raccroché, et pour cette raison, le silence lui donnait toujours de désagréables frissons.

Et sans Akaashi, il se sentait encore plus petit, dévoré par ce silence, dévoré par les cadavres de voitures abandonnées et les carcasses d'humains qui jonchaient au milieu des routes, et qui polluaient l'air d'odeurs irrespirables. Il ne s'était jamais fait à la mort omniprésente.

De l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait un homme qui titubait en grognant vaguement à chaque pas en avant. Sa démarche était gauche, et l'une de ses jambes trainait curieusement sur le goudron, comme s'il s'en servait alors que tous ses os étaient brisés. Il avait la bouche ouverte, il ne semblait pas les avoir vus ni entendus. Peut-être qu'il avait été rendu aveugle par la maladie.

— On va par où ? demanda Bokuto en suivant l'infecté des yeux.

Kuroo montra du doigt, derrière les maisons et les bâtiments, les cimes d'une forêt.

— Le camp était dans la montagne, alors commençons par rejoindre la forêt.

Il se tourna vers Bokuto, bienveillant.

— On va y arriver. Et Akaashi sera fier de nous.

Bokuto pinça les lèvres, et, retenant un sanglot, il hocha doucement la tête. S'il pouvait au moins penser qu'Akaashi le regardait d'où il était parti, peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver la force de chercher, encore, un endroit qui n'existait peut-être pas. Parce qu'Akaashi y avait cru. Qu'il avait voulu y croire.

Ils contournèrent l'infecté qui jusqu'au bout ne les remarqua pas, et puis ils prirent la direction des arbres dans un silence de mort. Ils espéraient, au fond d'eux, que les bois seraient tranquilles ; que les infectés seraient restés en ville, qu'ils ne se seraient pas aventurés là où le terrain était plus accidenté, plus humide.

Ils purent traverser quelques rues sans encombre. Le quartier était relativement paisible. Bokuto tenta de chasser de son esprit l'idée que c'était parce que, sûrement, tous les infectés du coin étaient en train de s'acharner sur le cadavre d'Akaashi en ce moment même.

Ils avaient été tellement nombreux à les attaquer, comment auraient-ils pu prévoir qu'une armée entière de ces monstres leur tomberait dessus d'un coup ? Bokuto ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Est-ce que cela avait été un cruel coup du hasard, est-ce que les infectés s'étaient volontairement réunis pour les attaquer ? Mais ils n'étaient pas censés être encore doués de réflexion !

Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Plus rien au monde n'avait de sens...

— Regarde, fit soudain Kuroo en s'arrêtant brusquement d'avancer.

Devant eux, un groupe de trois infectés venait d'apparaître. Et ceux-là, ils les avaient directement repérés. Et comme les créatures absurdes qu'ils étaient, ils allaient les attaquer. Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres, grognants, titubants, ridicules et terrifiants tout à la fois. Des monstres.

— On peut fuir en prenant par là, ajouta-t-il immédiatement en désignant une ruelle qui coulait vers la gauche.

— Nan, répliqua Bokuto, le regard noir. On les défonce.

Kuroo le regarda, la bouche entrouverte. Quoi ? C'était irresponsable. Akaashi l'aurait dit, s'il y avait moyen de fuir en évitant le combat, il fallait le faire. Chaque combat pouvait être fatal. Même face à un seul infecté aussi faible soit-il. Ils étaient trois là, et ils avaient l'air encore plutôt vivaces.

Mais Kuroo sentait que Bokuto ne l'écouterait pas. Il était enflammé de haine. Plus que les choses qui avaient détruit le monde, les infectés étaient ceux qui avaient tué Akaashi. Et ça, c'était l'acte le plus impardonnable au monde. Bokuto n'était empli que de haine et de douleur, et il voulait se venger. Faire payer à ces monstres ce qu'ils avaient osé faire.

Kuroo soupira. Bien, ils allaient se débarrasser de ceux-là. Il se mit en position de combat, le tuyau qui avait servi à tuer Akaashi entre les mains. Bokuto avait hérité d'une machette dont la lame menaçait de se détacher du manche, qu'il avait trouvé par terre, près d'un cadavre à moitié dévoré. Il se plaça à la droite de Kuroo, tout aussi prêt à en découdre. Il n'avait encore jamais utilisé une machette, ce serait une grande première.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda Kuroo.

— Oh plus que jamais.

Les trois infectés étaient déjà en train de leur foncer dessus, leurs bras décharnés tendus en avant, la bave épaisse aux lèvres et les yeux blancs révulsés. Ils étaient ignobles.

Kuroo en frappa un dans les rotules. Viser les jambes était toujours la bonne solution pour gagner du temps et frapper un point vital. Bokuto envoya un coup de machette droit dans le cou d'un second infecté qui tomba raide mort sur le coup.

Et comme il l'avait un peu redouté, la lame resta coincée dans la chair putride, ne lui laissant que le manche dans la main. Il aurait espéré faire usage un peu plus longtemps de cette arme, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Déjà, un autre était sur lui. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde.

Il saisit la créature par les épaules pour l'empêcher de lui arracher le visage. La mâchoire de l'infecté claquait dans le vide, à quelques centimètres de lui, pendant que ses mains lui agrippaient les bras. Bokuto grogna en sentant les ongles de l'infecté lui griffer la peau. Il grimaça en sentant sa salive bulleuse et jaunâtre atterrir sur sa peau à chaque fois qu'il refermait sur l'air les dents qu'il lui restait.

Dans un élan, Bokuto envoya un grand coup de pied dans les reins de l'infecté pour le repousser, et il recula lui-même de quelques pas en haletant.

— Kuroo ! appela-t-il.

— Je suis là !

Aussitôt, Kuroo envoya le bout de tuyau contre la tempe de l'infecté qui revenait déjà à la charge. Il tomba au sol en grondant. Kuroo lui assena un coup fatal en frappant encore en pleine tête.

Le silence retomba, troublé de leurs souffles pantelants. Le combat avait été soudain, court et intense, de quoi leur couper le souffle. Et pendant qu'ils cherchaient à calmer les battements de leurs coeurs, ils se regardèrent.

— Ça va ? demanda Bokuto.

Kuroo hocha la tête.

— Ouais, souffla-t-il. Et toi ?

Bokuto hocha la tête, essuyant son visage avec le col de son t-shirt. Il avisa les corps à leurs pieds. Il avait une furieuse envie de les frapper, encore et encore, quand bien même ils étaient morts, et se fichaient de toute façon de la douleur. Il avait simplement envie de les frapper pour se défouler, et parce qu'ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Peut-être qu'ils avaient, à une époque, été des humains respectables, mais ils étaient devenus des monstres. Et Bokuto avait envie de frapper, de laisser sortir sa rage.

Dire que si Kuroo n'avait rien fait, Akaashi serait devenu comme ça lui aussi...

La vision de son ami le hanta une seconde. Il le vit, marchant de travers, les bras ballants, ses cheveux noirs collés de sang, la bouche béante et les yeux vides, la peau grise et la langue bouffie. Il le vit, marchant vers lui pour le tuer, n'étant plus rien de ce qu'il avait été. Ne pensant plus à rien, déambulant avec pour seul but de tuer tout ce qu'il trouverait sur son passage.

Bokuto avait la nausée.

Il revit l'expression de terreur dans les yeux d'Akaashi lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme ça. Il comprenait. Lui n'aurait pas supporté de le voir devenir une de ces choses.

C'était peut-être mieux que Kuroo l'ait tué...

— On devrait vite repartir, fit remarquer Kuroo.

Bokuto acquiesça, se détournant de ses sombres réflexions, récupéra sa machette qu'il rattacha sommairement au manche en enroulant du tissu arraché de son t-shirt tout autour, et ils se remirent en route, laissant les cadavres derrière eux.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sortie de la ville et l'orée de la forêt, il commençait à faire vraiment sombre et le soleil n'était plus qu'un souvenir. La nuit prenait ses droits, et avec elle se décuplaient les dangers. Heureusement qu'ils avaient toujours leurs lampes de poche.

— Tu n'es pas fatigué ? demanda Kuroo en s'arrêtant.

— Non, répondit fermement Bokuto qui savait déjà où il voulait en venir. On continue.

Kuroo hocha la tête. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de s'arrêter pour dormir. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils ne pourraient pas dormir. Ils voulaient continuer.

Et ils marchèrent pendant toute la nuit. Dans la forêt, tout était différent ; à fortiori lorsqu'il faisait nuit noire. Sans doute qu'ils avaient été totalement inconscients. Mais ils n'avaient pas croisé d'infectés humains. Juste une biche en fin de vie totalement désorientée, et deux lièvres, dont Kuroo avait abrégé les souffrances. Comme ils s'étaient beaucoup déplacés en ville, ils avaient presque oublié que les animaux aussi étaient touchés par la maladie.

Sans doute que, au cours de la nuit, ils s'étaient un peu perdus. Ils avaient sûrement tourné en rond. Il faisait trop sombre, ils avaient du mal à se repérer. Ils étaient restés très silencieux. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, chacun au fond de ses pensées. Ils devaient penser, tous les deux, à combien ils avaient peur, à combien ils espéraient que ce camp de réfugiés ne soit plus très loin. A combien ils souffraient, à combien l'absence d'Akaashi était lourde à supporter. Ils se sentaient tous les deux un peu perdus sans lui.

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils progressaient entre les arbres lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un sentier. Ils avaient quelque chose. Ils avaient enfin quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, une piste. Quelque chose. S'il y avait un sentier, il devait y avoir du passage. Il y avait de vieilles traces de pneus sur la terre.

— Bokuto, souffla Kuroo, et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il souriait. Je crois qu'on est dans la bonne direction !

— On va y arriver.

Bokuto avait l'air soulagé, incroyablement fatigué. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses en à peine un peu plus de 24 heures. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Kuroo hocha la tête et il tendit sa main à son ami.

— Allez, on y est presque !

Bokuto prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils y étaient presque.

Et alors que le jour commençait à se lever tout doucement derrière les arbres, ils finirent par trouver ce qu'ils avaient si désespérément cherché.

Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir un haut mur en béton qui tachait le paysage sylvestre. Avec les premiers rayons du jour en arrière-plan, la construction avait un air presque divin. Comme s'ils étaient déjà morts, et qu'ils arrivaient au paradis. Cela ne pouvait qu'être ça. Après avoir tellement, tellement cherché, après avoir tellement espéré, après avoir tellement perdu depuis que l'épidémie avait commencée, ils l'avaient atteint. Le camp dans lequel ils pourraient recommencer en sécurité.

Ils avaient marché toute la nuit, sans aucune pause, malgré la fatigue et la tristesse, et leurs efforts étaient récompensés.

Ils avaient l'impression que c'était la première fois, depuis que l'Enfer s'était abattu sur Terre, que le Sort leur souriait. Pour une fois, quelque chose de fondamentalement bon leur arrivait. Ils allaient trouver la sécurité dont ils avaient rêvé, recommencer à vivre presque normalement.

Ils se mirent à courir.

Ils s'imaginaient déjà être accueillis à bras ouverts, se laver, changer de vêtements, manger et dormir en sécurité. Ils se voyaient déjà rencontrer tout un tas d'autres survivants avec qui ils partageraient les histoires de leurs survies, sur lesquelles ils pourraient se reposer pour apaiser le fardeau de toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vues, rencontrer tout un tas de gens qui savaient ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais qui pouraient leur assurer que désormais, tout irait bien. Ils s'imaginaient déjà se reconstruire, prendre part dans une nouvelle micro-société enfermée en sécurité entre des murs de béton. Ils étaient si impatients de pouvoir soulager leurs corps et leurs esprits meurtris par la vie là dehors.

Et pourtant, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils ralentissaient leur course, parce que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pourquoi la porte était-elle grande ouverte ?

Pourquoi le sol était-il taché de sang ?

Pourquoi des corps gisaient-ils dans la poussière ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement à l'entrée du camp. Tout était incroyablement silencieux. Des dizaines de cadavres étaient étendus dans la cour. Des corps d'adultes, d'enfants, dans des tenues de ville couvertes de rouge. Il y avait des corps d'infectés, mais aussi et surtout des corps de personnes saines qui avaient été tuées.

Et c'est alors seulement que l'effroi frappa Kuroo.

Il venait juste de se souvenir.

Il se rappelait pourquoi ils avaient perdu leur groupe lorsqu'ils avaient été évacués vers ici, la veille. Il se souvenait que les soldats qui les escortaient avaient cherché à contacter le camp sans obtenir de réponse. Pourquoi n'en avaient-ils pas obtenu ?

Probablement parce qu'hier, le camp était déjà dans cet état. Et il n'y avait plus un humain en vie aux alentours.

À part eux deux, dont les espoirs retombaient encore une fois en morceaux.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... souffla Kuroo.

Il avait le souffle court, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il sentait tout son corps trembler, secoué par toute une volée de sentiments terribles. Il n'y avait qu'une explication à ce massacre sous leurs yeux. Le camp, soi-disant sûr, avait été attaqué par des infectés. Et il était tombé. Et il ne restait personne.

Et il ne restait rien.

Devant eux, il ne restait que les vestiges d'un rêve, et dans l'air, une odeur de mort.

— C'est pas possible... fit encore Kuroo, la voix tremblante.

Il voulait y arriver. Il voulait trouver cet endroit et y vivre, mettre Bokuto en sécurité pour respecter la dernière volonté d'Akaashi, et honorer sa mémoire en vivant. Mais...

Il entendit soudain un bruit sourd derrière lui.

Dans un sursaut, il se retourna pour découvrir que Bokuto était tombé à genoux sur le sol.

— Bokuto !?

Il se précipita pour s'accroupir devant lui.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Kuroo... parla Bokuto d'une voix étonnamment calme. Tu vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? Il n'y a plus rien... Il n'y a plus aucun espoir...

Il avait l'air tellement, tellement, oh tellement fatigué. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, et ses pupilles divaguaient. Il tremblait, ses cheveux couverts de poussières collant à ses tempes à cause de la sueur.

— Dis pas ça... On va... on va trouver une autre solution !

Mais Kuroo, lui-même, en parlant, ne croyait plus en ses propres mots. Lui aussi voulait tomber par terre et abandonner. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant, il n'avait pas d'autre plan. Il n'avait pensé qu'à venir ici, persuadé que cela serait une finalité. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'ils pourraient tomber sur le spectacle qu'ils avaient découvert.

— Kuroo...

Bokuto avait sa machette à la main, encore pleine du sang du dernier infecté qu'il avait tué avec. Kuroo regarda.

— Y'a plus rien à faire.

Avant de laisser à son ami le temps de réagir, Bokuto enfonça sa lame dans sa propre épaule, serrant les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

La terreur passa dans le regard de Kuroo lorsqu'il le vit faire. En une demi-seconde, il lui arracha la lame des mains pour la jeter loin d'eux.

— T'es malade ! s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi t'a fait ça Bokuto !

Sans attendre, il ouvrit son sac pour en sortir des compresses plus totalement stériles, et un fond de désinfectant.

— Avec un peu de chance, le sang qui était sur la machette s'est mélangé au mien, expliqua Bokuto, le souffle court, en se tenant l'épaule. Avec un peu de chance, je suis infecté.

Le coeur de Kuroo rata un battement alors qu'il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre. Il arrêta tout à coup ce qu'il faisait, se figeant d'effroi. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non, Bokuto ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas. Non. Non. Non !

— Pourquoi !? hurla Kuroo, et sa voix se brisa alors que ses yeux devenaient humides de larmes.

— Parce qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, Kuroo ! gronda Bokuto. Akaashi est mort, notre seul espoir de sécurité n'existe plus, on n'a nulle part où aller, et plus rien à perdre. Y'a plus rien pour nous dans ce monde. Alors je préfère mourir.

Kuroo le regardait, bouche bée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Et il ne pouvait pas admettre que Bokuto avait peut-être raison, après tout. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour eux. Il regardait le sang s'échapper de sa blessure à l'épaule, et il pensa que s'il avait bel et bien été infecté, il allait bientôt se transformer, lui aussi.

Cette seule pensée suffisait à insuffler une panique paralysante dans le coeur de Kuroo. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Bokuto aussi. Ils lui avaient promis qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul ! Et pourtant, Akaashi... et maintenant Bokuto... il allait se retrouver seul. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il ne voulait pas perdre encore un être cher.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas l'accepter.

— Me laisse pas, fit-il avec désespoir, les yeux pleins de larmes.

— C'est trop tard, répliqua douloureusement Bokuto.

Il perdait énormément de sang.

— Tout est fini...

* * *

 _Que reste-t-il quand le dernier espoir finit par mourir_ ? Bokuto va-t-il être infecté ? Mourir ? Que va-t-il advenir de Kuroo ? Le dénouement dans quelques jours (promis promis promis!)

A bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hey heeeey !

Voilà la fin de cette fic (enfin). C'était une sacrée épopée pour moi, et je crois que j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Je ne sais pas si cette fin sera à la hauteur, mais j'était perso totalement pris au tripes en l'éditant avant de poster. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Enjoy !

ps : j'écoutais cette chanson en corrigeant le chapitre, je trouve que ça colle bien à l'ambiance ! www. youtube watch?v=eD0XEH3qVCk (enlever les espaces)

* * *

 **Even if the world is in ruins tomorrow**  
 _chapitre 11_

— Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?

— Deux heures. Comment tu te sens ?

— Comme quelqu'un qui va mourir...

Kuroo et Bokuto étaient assis sur le toit d'un bâtiment qui dominait le camp. Ils avaient choisi le plus haut, et d'ici, ils avaient la vue la plus imprenable qui soit sur un monde qui avait été le leur. Sur un monde ravagé qu'ils avaient connu. Ils étaient venus là pour être en paix, au cas où des infectés traîneraient encore dans le coin.

Ils avaient découvert que le camp était une ancienne base radar, et c'est pourquoi il était déjà entouré de murs, et relativement bien équipé. Ils n'avaient pas exploré, mais ça semblait un endroit parfait pour se reconstruire. Ça l'aurait sans doute été.

De leur perchoir, ils pouvaient voir les cadavres par terre, et en regardant vers l'horizon, ils voyaient, derrière la cime des arbres, le haut des immeubles de la ville qu'ils avaient quittée un peu plus tôt.

Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. L'un contre l'autre. Bokuto avait la tête blottie dans le cou de Kuroo, et ce dernier, d'un geste lent et un peu dissociatif, dessinait des cercles avec son pouce sur la cuisse du premier.

La blessure de Bokuto suintait. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Le pansement de fortune qui avait été noué autour de son épaule gauche, à peine deux heures plus tôt, était imbibé de sang. Il transpirait beaucoup et avait l'air mal en point. Nauséeux. Il était fiévreux aussi. Kuroo pouvait sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de sa peau contre la sienne. Cela lui avait pris une petite demi-heure plus tôt, et semblait empirer à chaque minute. Il frissonnait beaucoup. Le voir ainsi était terriblement douloureux pour l'autre garçon. Le regarder dépérir lui était insupportable.

— On pourrait trouver des médicaments, dit Kuroo d'une voix grave, presque un peu désespérée. Pour que tu te sentes un peu mieux... On pourrait peut-être ralentir l'inévitable...

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie, répondit Bokuto, et sa voix n'était qu'un souffle mué en un léger rire.

— Dis pas de conneries.

Kuroo fronça durement les sourcils. Il était tiraillé entre un désir viscéral de tout faire pour que Bokuto vive plus longtemps, juste un peu plus longtemps, et celui de le respecter et de le laisser partir. Il avait beaucoup de mal à seulement penser qu'il hésitait. À un moment, il aurait tout fait pour sauver Bokuto, même contre son gré. Parce qu'il l'avait promis à Akaashi. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul sans lui aussi. Égoïstement, et pour honorer sa parole. Mais aujourd'hui, après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, après toutes les épreuves, toutes les souffrances, toutes les fois où ils avaient touché la mort du bout des doigts, caressé le désespoir, et après avoir découvert qu'il ne restait plus rien de leur _dernier_ espoir, il se demandait, lui aussi, si continuer à vivre était vraiment si enviable que cela.

— On a traversé pas mal de trucs, pas vrai ? souffla Bokuto.

— Ouais.

Et ils repensèrent à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Aux gens qu'ils avaient vus mourir. À ceux qu'ils avaient dû tuer. Ils s'en étaient toujours sortis, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était tellement ironique, et tellement bête, que tout tombe en morceaux si près du but.

— Le monde est devenu un beau merdier, pas vrai ?

— Ouais.

— J'crois... que j'ai perdu l'envie de continuer à me battre, parla Bokuto. Quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur, on récupérera jamais nos vies d'avant. Et je doute que les choses s'arrangent un jour. Alors à quoi bon ?

— ...ouais.

— Tu imagine, c'est quand même un putain d'honneur, sourit Bokuto, et il leva les mains en l'air, les tendant vers le ciel comme pour attraper le soleil dans son poing insignifiant. On est là pour voir le monde s'éteindre.

Kuroo étira un sourire amer, et il hocha la tête.

— C'est vrai, pas tout le monde peut se vanter d'avoir été là pour le voir.

Kuroo se surprit à repenser aux scientifiques qui avaient tué Kenma et tous ses amis ; ceux qui voulaient développer un antivirus. Il se demanda s'ils avaient réussi dans leur folle entreprise, s'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de sauver les vestiges de l'humanité. Et si ce n'était pas encore le cas; y arriveraient-ils un jour, avant que toute trace de vie intelligente n'ait disparu ? Peut-être que c'était tout simplement le destin de l'humanité, de s'éteindre comme les dinosaures avant eux. Les Hommes avaient régné longtemps, détruit la Terre avec leur technologie. Il était peut-être simplement temps pour eux de céder leur place, et alors tout espoir de survie était vain.

Peut-être que l'espèce humaine allait finalement s'éteindre à son tour.

— Ouais...

Bokuto se redressa, et Kuroo sembla se crisper instantanément, comme alarmé par le mouvement soudain. Bokuto lui sourit doucement pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, et en grimaçant à cause de la douleur et de la fièvre, il se releva. Il se releva, et il fit quelques pas hésitants pour s'approcher du bord du toit. Il y avait un grillage, pour éviter les mauvaises chutes. C'était obligatoire sur les bâtiments dans lesquels le toit était accessible.

Il était à bout de forces le temps d'atteindre le bord, et il s'appuya lourdement contre le fer tressé, un peu essoufflé. En le voyant faillir comme ça, Kuroo se leva précipitamment à son tour pour le rejoindre.

— Bo, tu devrais pas—

Mais avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, Bokuto se mit à hurler, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, aussi fort que son corps fatigué et malade le lui permettait. Il hurla comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

— Eh, le monde ! Va t'faire foutre !

Il hurla avec la force de la colère, de la rage d'un condamné. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il hurla à en pleurer. L'écho de sa voix résonna une seconde dans le vide de la forêt et jusqu'à la ville qui avait été autrefois, à une époque qu'ils avaient presque oubliée, grouillante de vie, de bruit, de tout ce qui faisait l'Humanité. Aujourd'hui il ne restait de la ville, du monde, que des tours et les cadavres d'un passé.

— Bo, reviens t'asseoir, insista Kuroo, et il dut se faire violence pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge et une nausée soudaine. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son ami pour le soutenir, et il ne fit aucune remarque quant aux larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Bokuto avait traversé beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup trop. Il avait perdu sa famille, et puis il avait perdu Akaashi. Et maintenant, il était infecté lui aussi, et le mal ne tarderait pas à atteindre son esprit.

Il devait être fatigué. Tellement fatigué.

— Kuroo, appela doucement Bokuto une fois qu'ils se furent rassis, et qu'il eut reposé sa joue contre son épaule.

— Hm ?

— J'ai envie de mourir.

C'était vrai, il le savait. Il comprenait. Mais cela n'en était pas moins douloureux à entendre. À vrai dire, c'était terrible. Et Kuroo se demanda si l'on pouvait encore, dans leur situation, qualifier ce désir de pulsion suicidaire.

— Je sais.

— On n'a plus rien à faire ici. Qui sait, peut-être que dans l'au-delà, je pourrais retrouver ma vie d'avant. Je pourrais retrouver ma famille et reprendre une vie normale.

Kuroo ne dit rien, il l'écouta parler, accomplissant l'exploit presque surhumain de ne pas fondre en larmes. C'était trop cruel. Ils n'avaient que 20 ans. Ils étaient encore jeunes, et à une époque, on leur aurait dit qu'ils avaient encore toute la vie devant eux.

À peine moins d'un an dans le passé, ils ne se souciaient encore que de choses banales comme avoir de bons résultats à l'université et savoir s'ils allaient porter le t-shirt blanc ou bien le rouge. À peine moins d'un an dans le passé, Kuroo envoyait un message à Kenma pour le prévenir qu'il passerait le chercher après les cours pour l'emmener boire un milk-shake dans le parc. À peine moins d'un an dans le passé, Bokuto embrassait sa mère avant de quitter la maison, tout sourire, pour la journée.

À peine moins d'un an dans le passé, ils étaient de jeunes gens normaux, avec des vies normales. Avec des rêves normaux et des pensées normales. Et s'il avait pu leur arriver de se dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient un peu dans la routine de leur existence, aujourd'hui, ils s'accordaient à penser qu'ils donneraient tout, qu'ils donneraient l'entièreté du peu qu'il leur restait pour retrouver ces vies simples qu'ils avaient un jour vécues.

— Je pourrais aussi retrouver Akaashi, continua Bokuto, et la grande tristesse dans son regard était à vous briser le coeur. Je pourrais lui demander pardon.

— Je suis sûr qu'il t'a déjà pardonné, répliqua Kuroo.

Lui aussi s'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé à Akaashi. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu à le tuer. Il se disait que peut-être que si Bokuto n'avait pas eu à le perdre lui aussi, il n'aurait pas choisi, maintenant, de renoncer à se battre. Peut-être que si Akaashi n'était pas mort, tout serait différent. Encore une fois.

— Et toi Kuroo ? demanda Bokuto en redressant un peu la tête. Qui est-ce que tu voudrais le plus revoir ?

La question prit le garçon au dépourvu, et une seconde lui fut nécessaire avant qu'une image ne s'impose d'elle-même à lui. Au fond de son esprit, il aperçut le sourire de Kenma ; cette petite ébauche de lèvres finement retroussées qu'il affichait lorsqu'il battait enfin le boss d'un niveau particulièrement difficile, ou bien lorsque Kuroo lui souhaitait bonne nuit en le tenant dans ses bras, en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Ce sourire-là, c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus. C'était Kenma qu'il voulait le plus revoir.

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à Kenma, le sourire dans son esprit se fana, et à la place, l'image du cadavre à moitié brûlé de son ami s'imposa à lui. Le goût désagréable de la bile lui remonta dans la gorge, et il sentit son coeur se serrer fort dans sa poitrine. Alors il souffla un grand coup pour essayer de chasser cette image de sa tête.

— Mon ami d'enfance, dit-il doucement. C'est lui que je voudrais revoir.

— Ah, le fameux Kenma ! s'exclama Bokuto avec intérêt. Je voudrais bien le rencontrer !

— Je ne sais pas si vous vous entendriez très bien, gloussa Kuroo. C'était un garçon plutôt calme.

— Akaashi aussi était calme et on s'entendait très bien !

Effectivement, c'était un fait. Enfin, ils avaient eu bien des occasions de voir qu'Akaashi n'était pas toujours calme. Peut-être que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Bokuto se serait amusé avec Kenma. Il était curieux, alors il lui aurait peut-être posé plein de questions sur ses jeux vidéos. Et cela aurait fait plaisir à Kenma. Bien sûr, au début, il aurait été intimidé par ce gars bruyant et agité, mais il lui aurait peut-être, avec le temps, trouvé quelque chose d'attachant. Peut-être qu'ils seraient devenus amis.

— Peut-être que je le croiserai, dans l'au-delà, pensa tout haut Bokuto, et Kuroo ne parvint pas à répondre, la gorge nouée par un sanglot qu'il ne voulait pas laisser éclater, alors il hocha simplement la tête.

Oui, peut-être qu'il le rencontrerait dans l'au-delà. Et peut-être que Kuroo avait envie de tenter sa chance aussi ; de saisir sa chance de le retrouver dans l'au-delà, si cet au-delà existait réellement. Il voulait encore entendre sa voix, le prendre dans ses bras, et surtout voir son sourire. Son magnifique sourire.

— Kuroo, tu veux bien me tuer aussi ?

Kuroo se mordit la lèvre. Il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il savait que, comme Akaashi, Bokuto allait lui demander de l'empêcher de devenir un monstre. De lui permettre de partir dignement, en restant humain jusqu'au bout. Mais c'était lui-même qui avait décidé de s'infecter ! Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si cruels, à lui demander de les tuer, eux qui étaient devenus ses seuls amis et les seules personnes qu'il lui restait sur cette Terre.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit-il doucement.

Il était résigné. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, il le ferait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ?

— ... j'en sais rien.

Lorsque Bokuto serait mort -car c'était inévitable-, Kuroo se retrouverait de nouveau seul. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait alors. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver encore seul dans ce monde de fou. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné encore. On l'avait trop abandonné. C'était trop cruel, il était à bout de forces, lui aussi. Usé de toute cette cruauté, de toute cette peur, toute cette tristesse. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, lui aussi.

Il avait la poitrine serrée et le coeur au bord des lèvres.

— On a survécu longtemps, on a été forts, continua Bokuto, et Kuroo n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il pensait ce qu'il disait, ou si c'était la fièvre qui le faisait délirer. Tu sais, je suis content qu'on ait eu la chance de te rencontrer.

Kuroo n'en pouvait plus, il se mit à pleurer. Bokuto serrait fort sa main, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

— Moi aussi...

— Je trouve que c'est un bon moment pour m'en aller. Pas vrai ?

Kuroo comprit que c'était le moment. Alors il se libéra de l'étreinte froide de Bokuto, et il se releva. Et il se plaça devant lui, bien droit, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il avait un pistolet dans la main.

Il l'avait récupéré sur le cadavre d'un garde du camp. Il ne voulait pas que Bokuto ait une mort aussi horrible et douloureuse que celle d'Akaashi. Il le tuerait d'une balle dans la tête, à bout portant. Une mort rapide et sans douleur, après une année entière de tellement de souffrance.

Le soleil continuait de se lever, projetant de longues ombres tout autour d'eux. Le silence était plus pesant que jamais, et plus insupportable aussi. Plus terrifiant que tout. Et Kuroo savait que lorsqu'il aurait appuyé sur la gâchette, il n'y aurait plus que ce silence pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il fixait Bokuto, le regard brouillé de larmes. Il pleurait aussi, son visage couvert de sang, de terre, ses cheveux en pagaille, ses grands yeux rougis, bouffis, cernés de noir. Il avait l'air si fatigué. Ils avaient tellement souffert.

Et pourtant, il avait presque l'air en paix. Comme si, après tout ce malheur, il n'aspirait plus qu'à la délivrance de la mort.

Il était cruel, au fond, lui aussi.

— Bok-

— Akaashi m'attend, le coupa Bokuto en réprimant une méchante quinte de toux. Merci pour tout, Kuroo. Si on s'était rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, j'suis sûr qu'on serait devenus les meilleurs amis du monde !

Cette remarque ne put qu'arracher un sourire à Kuroo. Il était persuadé, lui aussi, que s'ils s'étaient connus dans un monde normal, leur amitié aurait pu durer toujours, et ils auraient été inséparables.

— On se reverra peut-être dans l'au-delà, fit-il avec ironie. Salue Akaashi pour moi.

— J'y manquerai pas.

Ils se regardèrent encore. Kuroo hésita encore. Mais Bokuto ne semblait pas vouloir revenir sur sa décision. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il n'y avait plus de vie pour eux dans ce monde. Mais peut-être dans un autre, et Bokuto voulait tenter sa chance.

Alors Kuroo ferma les yeux, et, en retenant son souffle, il pressa la gâchette.

 _BAM_.

Kuroo était assis, le dos contre le grillage, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, mais il était là. Immobile, le regard vide, regardant sans voir le corps qui gisait un peu plus loin, un trou ensanglanté en plein milieu du front. Il n'avait aucune raison de bouger après tout.

Il venait de tuer Bokuto, Akaashi était mort aussi. Il n'avait plus rien, plus personne, aucun endroit où aller. Il n'y avait pas de Terre Promise. Pas de refuge, pas d'espoir de se reconstruire. Il n'y avait plus rien pour le garder en vie sur cette terre. Il pourrait tout aussi bien se laisser mourir ici, sur ce toit ; de faim ou de déshydratation, ou bien en se tirant aussi une balle dans la tête. Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix à vrai dire.

Il avait cessé de pleurer. Désormais, il se sentait juste incroyablement vide. A quoi bon réfléchir, à quoi bon se demander que faire.

Il était seul désormais. À nouveau. Seul face à un monde qui souhaitait si sincèrement le voir mourir. Si seulement tout cela pouvait n'être qu'un affreux cauchemar... Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller maintenant, et voir que tout le monde allait bien. Que sa mère était là avec ses tendresses et ses caresses dans ses cheveux, que Kenma était là pour venir traîner dans sa chambre avec lui. Et même si, si ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela signifiait qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement Bokuto et Akaashi, et bien il préférait cela que l'affreuse douleur d'avoir dû les tuer tous les deux pour les empêcher de devenir des infectés.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Il était incroyablement seul.

Incroyablement seul jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix.

— Il y a quelqu'un !?

Oui, il était là, lui. Mais il n'avait pas la force ni le courage de faire savoir sa présence. Alors il restait d'autres survivants ? Alors il n'était pas tout seul finalement ? Qui était là ? Qui était encore en vie avec lui ? L'appel semblait encore si lointain...

Peut-être que ce n'était personne de bienveillant. Ou peut-être que c'était des infectés qui n'avaient pas encore atteint un stade trop avancé de la maladie. Peu importait de toute façon.

Il leva le bras au ciel, le pistolet à la main, et il tira un coup dans les airs. Avec cela, on saurait qu'il était là. Qu'il était vivant, si l'on pouvait encore appeler cette existence "vivre". Il était vivant parce que son coeur battait, parce que son sang circulait, parce qu'il respirait encore. Mais au fond, il était un peu mort à chaque fois qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un, à chaque fois que ses espoirs s'étaient éteints.

Une poignée de minutes s'écoula, et puis soudain, la porte du toit s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Kuroo regarda. Cinq hommes en treillis, lourdement armés, venaient de faire irruption. Parmi eux, Kuroo en reconnut un. Celui qui les guidait. Il plissa les yeux.

C'était Tooru, qui rangea son arme et se précipita vers lui lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Ces gars devaient venir du camp de transition.

— Eh, ça va ? demanda Tooru en s'accroupissant près de Kuroo. Tu étais dans le convoi qui est parti hier, pas vrai ?

Kuroo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il cligna des yeux, en fixant la personne devant lui comme s'il n'avait jamais vu d'autre être humain. Il était déboussolé, un peu sonné par le chagrin. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment ce qui était en train d'arriver. Du coin des yeux, il vit un des gars s'approcher du corps de Bokuto. Il ne les entendait pas parler, ne saisissait qu'un vrombissement lointain.

— Ouais... souffla-t-il finalement. On a été attaqués...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, alors que des images de mort et de sang s'imposaient à lui. Il se revit fuir le convoi, Bokuto et Akaashi à ses côtés. Il lui sembla entendre les cris de terreur, alors que les autres se faisaient massacrer. Y avait-il eu d'autres survivants qu'eux ? D'autres survivants que lui.

— C'était une boucherie... souffla-t-il.

Tooru baissa les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes.

— Je sais, dit-il d'une voix brisée. On a retrouvé le camion. Les cadavres...

Il avait dû tomber sur le corps d'Iwa-chan. Il avait dû souffrir en le trouvant mort, alors qu'il lui avait promis de revenir pour lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils souffrent tous tellement... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on les torture comme ça.

— On s'est dit qu'on allait venir jusqu'ici pour voir si certains d'entre vous s'en étaient sortis, Reprit Tooru. On a découvert le camp dans cet état... On aurait dû savoir qu'il finirait par tomber...

— Oikawa, on devrait pas tarder dans le coin, l'interrompit un autre soldat, talkie-walkie à la main. Sawamura a repéré des infectés au nord. Ils se dirigent vers nous apparemment. Le coup de feu a dû les rameuter.

Il hocha la tête.

— Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers Kuroo.

— Pourquoi j'le f'rais ? demanda ce dernier avec lassitude. Y'a plus rien de toute façon...

Oikawa pinça les lèvres, le regard plein de pitié. Il avait bien vu le cadavre en retrait, avec le crâne explosé. Il avait vu le pistolet qui gisait dans la main de Kuroo. Il avait bien compris ce qui avait dû se passer. Il comprenait.

— Parce qu'on doit continuer à se battre, dit-il sérieusement, en relevant le menton. Pour tous ceux qui sont morts, et pour venir en aide à ceux qui survivent encore. Viens avec nous, trouve un but dans ce monde pourri. On est plus fort que ces saletés, garde bien ça en tête.

Kuroo leva la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air tellement triste, et à la fois si déterminé et sûr de lui. Kuroo ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore avoir ce regard-là.

— Si tu es encore en vie, il doit y avoir une raison. Ne gâche pas ça en cédant au désespoir.

— Mais on ne peut plus rien faire, souffla-t-il.

— On peut toujours, le contredit Tooru. Tant qu'on est en vie.

Il lui tendait toujours la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ? Ils avaient bien vu que les infectés étaient de plus en plus nombreux, au fur et à mesure que l'Humanité déclinait. Tôt ou tard, ils finiraient par gagner, par anéantir la dernière forme de vie.

Pourquoi continuer.. ?

Kuroo n'avait pas les réponses. Et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il finit par saisir la main qu'on lui tendait. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de sa tête, un discours rempli d'espoir qu'il avait entendu un jour avait fait écho. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas encore mourir. Peut-être que, pour Akaashi qui voulait tant retrouver la paix, pour Bokuto qui n'aspirait qu'à une vie insouciante, entouré des gens qu'il aimait, pour sa mère, pour Kenma, pour les amis qu'l avait perdus, il devait vivre. Se battre. Encore. Essayer. Encore. Être fort. Pour eux tous. Encore.

Le monde était devenu fou, plus rien n'avait de sens. Tout ce que Kuroo avait un jour aimé était mort. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se raccrocher à la vie. Plus aucune raison de tenir encore debout. Et pourtant, comme il avait toujours été un peu têtu et peut-être même immature, il se releva.

— ça ira, assura Tooru.

Et il voulait un peu y croire.

* * *

Aaaaand done ! Une fin un peu aigre-doux, avec une petite touche d'espoir, peut-être ? Mais dans un monde comme celui-là, l'espoir existe-t-il encore ?

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Du fond du coeur ! Merci à ceux qui sont resté jusqu'au bout malgré mes parutions absolument scandaleuses ! Je vous aime !

Je sais pas si le fandom entendra encore parler de moi de sitôt honnêtement alors... à un de ces jours ?

Bye !


End file.
